When You Get What You Need and Are Not Looking For It
by StarCrossedTDRE
Summary: Edward left, Bella thought about it and realized that he just kept her around because she was his singer. Harry died, Charlie got a job offer from Hawaii, Bella saves Edward but wants nothing to do with him. While in Paris Bella gets married and they want to give it ago. What happens when they come back together in an unexpected way? AU I made some changes they are in the A/N. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0_**

 ** _A/N: Bella is 18 and in her Junior year Edward still left in September, and this is a little AU_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Bella's P.O.V (September 20th)_**

 _'I can't believe that he left me in this damn forest!'_ I thought to myself, as I sat on the forest floor thinking about what had just happened. "How could I have been so stupid to think that someone like him would like someone like me?" I asked myself out loud. Then pulled my cell phone out and called Sam.

"What's up Mini?" He asked.

"I need you to come find me, take me home I don't know the way because I don't want to get even more lost." I told him.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"In the forest somewhere behind my house." I told him as if it were nothing but I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"And you are there why?"

"Well let's just say that I should have listened all along. He is an ass and broke up with me in the forest leaving me here by myself." I started out strongly then whispered the last part even though I knew he would hear me and would be pissed.

"HE WHAT?!" Sam yelled.

"What's going on? And who's on the phone?" I hear Paul ask in the back ground. Paul and I started off rough but after sitting down and talking to one another we are as close as Sam and I.

"It's Bella, the Leech broke up with her in the forest and left her there by herself." Sam told him seething.

"WHAT?!" Paul yelled, then I could hear a slight shuffling and then Paul was on the phone. "Hang on Leech-Lover we'll be there shortly." He told me.

"Not a Leech-Lover anymore Paul. I don't want anything to do with them." I told him.

"Fine you're a wolf girl now. We'll be there soon." He told me then hung up.

I started scrolling through the music on my phone and selected _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter but continued looking thorough my music. It took the whole song for me to find what I was looking for I then played the version of _Man in the Mirror_ that Keke Palmer sings and knew that after this I wanted to change and become a better me. I continued listing to music such as this until I heard rustling and then saw Sam and Paul's wolf forms emerging followed by the others including three that I didn't know and the smallest one that was whitish I could tell didn't like me very much but I didn't know who it could be. I saw Sam and Paul retreat then come back in their human form.

"You ok there Mini?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but I realized something." I told him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Paul asked.

"I think that the Leech Edward was just keeping me around because he like the smell of me and that he had been dazzling me. I also realized that I want and need to change but I don't know how." I told them.

"Why do you say that he dazzled you?" Sam asked.

"Because I remember times where I didn't want to do certain things and then the next moment I was just agreeing to do it." I explained.

"Ah. Why don't you know how to change?" Paul asked.

"Because I don't know where to start."

"One of the new members of the Pack might be able to help with that as well as Emily and Kim." Sam said looking straight at the white wolf.

"Who is that Sam?" I asked him.

"That's Leah, the two other new wolves are Leah's brother Seth and Quil." Paul explained.

"Seriously Leah?!" I exclaimed causing Leah to growl at me. "Oh do shut up Leah I was just surprised because this must be very hard on you with Sam and all. I can kind of relate to you now." I told her and she tilted her head in question and I knew what she was asking. "Because even though Sam wanted you he didn't want to hurt you but then he found his imprint. It's not the same with the Leech but at first I felt not wanted and that he wanted to find something better and had. So I can kind of relate but it's not the same. Just know that if you want to talk I'm here." I told her, she then came up to me and butted her head with mine. "Well ok then when you want to talk just come to me. Now let's get out of this forest." I said then stood up.

"If Leah would like you can ride on her back to your house." Sam said and Leah nodded her head then knelt down to a better height, and Paul put me on her back then his and Sam went back to shift.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

After we had gotten back to the house Sam helped me down from Leah's back, then she went into the forest to shift back to her human form. She came out and immediately hugged me.

"I'll talk to the others and set up a time to come over here and help you within the next few days." She said.

"Sounds good to me. Now I need to go make dinner before dad gets home." I told them.

"Alright just let us know if you need anything." Sam said then hugged me followed by everyone else in the pack.

"Will do. Now get out of here you big over grown mutts." I said smiling.

I walked into the house then began to cook spaghetti for dinner by time I was done my dad had arrived home.

"Bells can you come sit down?" He asked me as he sat at the dining room table.

"Yeah just let me finish making our plates." I told him, the proceeded to finish doing what I was doing, once I was done I sat the plates down on the table and took a seat myself.

"What's up dad?"

"Well I got a call from the Governor of Hawaii and she wants me to come and work for her heading one of her police departments there. What do you think? Or do you want to go live with your mom?" He asked me.

"I want to go with you and this can be a new start for me. Edward broke up with me today and he and his family left."

"Well ok then. I call her tomorrow and accept the position we won't be leaving until you are done with your school year this year, that way you don't have to transfer in to a new school at the end of the school year." He said.

"Sounds good. So we will be moving in a few months." I said in thought.

"Sure will kid."

* * *

 _Time Skip: (May 20th)_

Edward had left in September and it had now been eight months since he left and dad told me about his new job. In the last few months there had been more killings around town. The pack and I had found out that it was Victoria and Laurent because of this we decided to let dad in on the pack and Cullen's secret. Also because of them being around more two more people had phased into the pack, their names are Colin and Brady. I had changed a lot since Edward and his family had left. I no longer was the shy person I had been before, but I still blushed a lot, my style had changed as well it was more outgoing then it had been before. I now had about two and a half weeks of school left and I couldn't wait to move. This meant that I could have a new start.

"Ms. Swan, can you answer the question?" Mr. Varner asked.

"Yes sir x=5." I told him.

"Correct and how did you get that." He asked me.

"On the left side of the equal sign 2x-2x cancels out leaving 0=10-8x+6x. You then take -8x+6x and get -2x. That leaves you with 0=10-2x, you then add 2x to both sides getting 2x=10. Next you divide both sides by 2 leaving you with your answer x=5." I told him.

"Thank you Ms. Sawn. For a second there I thought you weren't paying attention." He told me.

The rest of class went on about the same, finally it was lunch time. I left the class room and was making my way to the Cafeteria when I saw the whole pack outside, they were standing around my truck. I made my over to them.

"Sam what's going on?" I asked him.

"It's Harry. A Deputy of your dad's had a group of people in the woods searching for the "Bear" meaning they were looking for us so your dad sent Harry with them. When Victoria got near them, Harry had a heart attack. He didn't make it." Sam said.

"Damn! And here we were thinking that we almost had her." I muttered.

"I know, the funeral is tomorrow, since today is Friday." Paul told me.

"Hey B you think you can find a song to play tomorrow?" Leah asked me.

"I sure can L." I told her, I already had the perfect song in mind. "Think dad will mind if I cut out for the rest of the day and spend it you all down at the Rez?" I asked.

"No. He's who sent us here." Paul said smiling.

"Sounds good come on L. Guys we'll meet you back at the Rez in a little bit." I told them as I grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her to my truck, once we both got in and I began to drive Leah cleared her throat.

"What's up L?"

"Well I was wondering when you move can I come with you? After everything that has been going on I just want a new start as well. I have been thinking about this ever since you told me about your dad's new job, but since dad is gone I really don't want to be here anymore. I have been able to keep this from the guys, but I really want to do it, plus it would be good for you seeing as danger follows you everywhere." She told me.

"Dad would be fine with that but what about your mom?"

"I am graduating next year just like you but I think that she would understand and be ok with it."

I spent the rest of the day with the guys and Leah. Then that night we went to a bonfire in honor of Harry. After the bonfire my dad came over and gave me a big hug.

"You ready to head home kid?" He asked me.

"If your ok with it I'm gonna stay here with Leah tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure kid. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thing dad." I said as I gave him another hug.

"Night kid. I love you." He said then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you to dad."

After he left I turned to Leah.

"You ready to turn in that way we can get tomorrow over and done with?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Night guys!" She said, then turned and shouted to the pack.

"Night Girls!" They shouted back.

We left and went to her house after getting ready for bed it felt like as soon as our heads hit the pillows we were asleep then morning came just as fast.

 _May 21st_

"Come on girls get up I let you sleep in as it is you now have an hour to get ready. It starts at eight." Sue said arousing me from sleep.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said groggy.

"Sure. If you both aren't up and out of bed in five minutes, I'll pour freezing cold water on you both." Sue said walking out the door.

"Come on Leah, get up cause you know she will do exactly what she said she would." I said to Leah as I got up and out of the bed, pulling Leah with me.

Another forty-five minutes later Leah, Seth, Sue and I were walking out the door and towards the beach. Last night while we were at the bonfire I had the boys set up a wireless stereo system that way I could play the song Leah had me pick out. The service was amazing, it last about an hour. As Leah, Seth, and Sue made their way to the water to pour Harry's ashes I hooked up my iPod and played _See You Again_ by Wiz Khalifa feat Charlie Puth. I had begun to sing along as soon as the song started, and I was also crying a little to.

* * *

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_  
 _(Hey)_

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
 _Damn, who knew?_  
 _All the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
 _'Bout another path_  
 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up_  
 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days_  
 _Hard work forever pays_  
 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_  
 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_  
 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_  
 _When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh, aah oh_  
 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _Yeah_

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
 _First you both go out your way_  
 _And the vibe is feeling strong_  
 _And what's small turn to a friendship_  
 _A friendship turn to a bond_  
 _And that bond will never be broken_  
 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_  
 _And when brotherhood come first_  
 _Then the line will never be crossed_  
 _Established it on our own_  
 _When that line had to be drawn_  
 _And that line is what we reach_  
 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
 _Hold every memory as you go_  
 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh)_  
 _(Uh)_  
 _(Aah oh)_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _(Ya, ya)_  
 _When I see you again_  
 _(Uh)_  
 _See you again_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)_  
 _When I see you again_

* * *

After the song was over I saw that everyone was staring at me and they were crying as well.

"What?" I asked them.

"We never knew you could sing, and that song was perfect." Sue said wiping the tears from her face.

"It was a secret of mine. I heard the song one day and loved it when Leah asked me to pick a song I knew that it was perfect." I told them shrugging.

"Well it was especially when you sung along. Can you make me a copy of the song? And then another one with you singing along?" Sue asked, causing everyone to nod in agreement with her.

"I sure will, and as for me singing I'm not that good but I'll do it for you." I told her.

"Mini don't underestimate yourself you can sing." Sam said.

"Sure thing Sam." I told him, not really believing him about me being able to sing.

We spent then next few hours just hanging out on the beach and telling stories about Harry, I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was around noon.

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a minute?" I said then asked my dad.

"Sure kid."

I walked away a little, though I knew that most of them would still be able to hear what was said.

"What's up kid?" My dad asked me.

"Will you be ok with me going to Seattle for a couple of days?" I asked him.

"Sure, but why is it that you want to go?"

"I just want to go and do a few things there before we move to Hawaii is all."

"Well alright then, just promise to check in every now and then."

"I will, and when I come home there is something else that I would like to talk to you about." I told him and gave him a hug.

"Ok kid."

I walked back over to where everyone else was at and said. "I know that most of you heard what was said and I promise to check in with you all as well."

"You better Mini." Sam said giving me a hug.

"I will. Alright I'm gonna head home and pack for a couple of days." I told them as I gathered my things, then gave everyone a hug and made my way back to my house. After I had everything packed and ready to go I made my way out the door and to my truck but I never made it out of my drive way.

"Bella."

* * *

 **A/N Please review and tell me what you think. I have another chapter coming right after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0_**

 ** _A/N: Bella is 18 and in her Junior year Edward still left in September, and this is a little AU_**

 ** _Previously:_** _"I will. Alright I'm gonna head home and pack for a couple of days." I told them as I gathered my things, then gave everyone a hug and made my way back to my house. After I had everything packed and ready to go I made my way out the door and to my truck but I never made it out of my drive way._

 _"Bella."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Bella's P.O.V (May 21st 1:30 PM)_**

I turned around and there stood Alice. _'What in the Hell is she doing here?'_ I asked myself.

"Why are you here Alice?" I asked her flatly.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok, because for the last few months I haven't been able to see you. Bella I really need your help." She said.

"Really and what is it that you need my help with?"

"On my way here to check on you I got a vision of you going to Seattle, but before I could call Edward and tell him that you were fine I got another vision of Edward going to the Volturi and asking them to kill him."

"Why would I help you?" I asked her.

"Why wouldn't you? You love Edward don't you?"

"Not anymore and I don't think that Edward ever loved me. I think the reason that he is trying to get himself killed is because he thinks that he no longer has his singer to obsess over." I told her.

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"Edward told me that I was nothing but a distraction and that he never loved me then he up and left me in the middle of the forest. I believe him whole heartedly. Now why do you think that I would help you?"

"Because he is my family, and it would hurt me and the rest of my family. Please Bella?"

"I will help you on two conditions." I told her.

"What are they?" She asked.

"One my friend Leah comes with us, and two once we get the idiot back you all stay out of my life unless I ask for help."

"I agree, but may I ask who Leah is?"

"A friend of mine from the La Push pack." I said as I pulled my phone out.

"That's why I couldn't see you." She muttered.

* * *

 _To L:_

 _Hey, come to my house we are going on a trip I'll explain when you get here._

 _~B_

* * *

 _From L:_

 _I thought you would be driving by now._

 _~L_

* * *

 _To L:_

 _Just get your ass here, then I'll explain._

 _~B_

* * *

 _From L:_

 _On my way._

 _~L_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _I got a surprise just before I was about to leave for Seattle. Alice is here and needs my help saving Edwards ass. So I'm going to help her tell the boys after Leah leaves._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _Why in the hell would you help her?_

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _Because I get them leaving me alone out of it and Leah is coming with me._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _Alright Bells. I sure hope you know what the hell you're doing. Keep me updated. I love you kid. Oh and Leah just left._

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _I know what I'm doing I love you too. Let me know how the boys are doing._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _Just told the boys and let's just say that they are pissed, but are glad you are taking Leah with you._

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _I knew they would be. Alright let me get off here so I can explain things to Leah she just got here and looks pissed._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _Alright kid be safe please?_

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _I will._

 _~Bella_

* * *

"What the fuck are you thinking getting involved with them again?!" Leah yelled at me when she noticed that I wasn't texting anymore.

"I help her they go away for good." I simply told her.

"Fine." She growled.

I turned to Alice and asked. "When do we leave?"

"Now." She said then began walking to her car.

After a three-and-a-half-hour drive to Seattle we finally made it to the airport at five PM.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We have a flight from here to Florence with an hour and five-minute layover in Amsterdam, the flight will be about twelve hours and fifty-five minutes. From there we have another forty-five-minute drive to San Miniato. Thankfully my brother is not a totally idiot and has decided to go there when he arrives instead of going straight to Volterra. Oh and we are flying first class, this way the two of you that need to sleep can comfortably and I can fake it." Alice explained.

"So are we going to make it in time or what?" Leah asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't really see with you around but I am trying to see around you and that seems to be working a little, but there is a 25% chance that we won't get there in time." Said Alice.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for let's get this over with already." I said.

 _Time Skip May 22nd San Miniato 6:40 AM_

After the long ass flight then the car ride I was about ready to end Edwards life myself.

"We're here." Alice chirped as we pulled up to a quaint looking Hotel

"Finally." Both Leah and I said together.

"Now where to find Asshole." I muttered.

"Room 218." Said Alice.

"Of course you would know." Leah muttered.

"Come on let's get this over with, I would like to go home." I said as I began walking towards the entrance of the Hotel. Once I entered I went to the front desk and had them point me in the right direction. I found myself just staring at the door that Edward was behind. _'Come on just do it and get it over with that way we can go home, or maybe go explore before going home.'_ I said to myself then knocked on the door.

"I'm not interested please go away." I heard Edward say.

"Well you damn well better be interested I just traveled for a whole fucking day just to come here and save your damn ass. Now open the fucking door and let me in." I said, and in an instant the door was open and there stood Edward.

"What are you doing here Love? And don't use such foul language." He asked.

"Apparently saving your stupid fucking dumb ass, I can talk however I damn well please and don't call me Love because that is one thing I no longer am to you. Move out of my way I am not talking about this in the damn hallway." I told him as I made to enter the room, Alice and Leah followed me.

"Alice how could you get her involved and bring a Mutt with you to no less."

"Watch that mouth Edward or the Mutt as you call her will eat you alive and I won't let Alice save you either. Now that you see I am alive I want to make a few things clear. After I leave here I want nothing from you, I want you to leave me be and never come near me unless I request it. Don't call me any pet names because I mean nothing to you anymore and you most defiantly mean nothing to me. I am done being your little pet." I told him.

"You don't mean that Lo…" He never got to finish his last word because Leah had him by the throat and up against the wall.

"She does mean it, and you will do well to listen to her." Leah growled at him. I turned to look at Alice.

"Can you call Carlisle?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head then took out her phone dialed, then put it on speaker as it rang, it only rang twice before he picked up.

"Alice did you get to him in time?" He asked her.

"Carlisle it's me Bella, I need your help with something." I told him.

"Anything just let me know that my son is alright."

"The asshole is perfectly fine he is just not getting shit through his head." Leah told him.

"Who's that?" Carlisle asked.

"That would be Leah from La Push but she is correct your son is perfectly fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. What is it that you need my help with Bella?"

"I need you to help me with making your son understand that I want nothing to do with him. After this I never want to see or hear from him again unless I am the one that initiates contact, and that won't happen at least from me to him now me to everyone else that is another story. I just need you to help me with this because that is what I want from him nothing. After the way that he treated me and the things that he said I really didn't want to come save him but I knew that you all would be hurting worse than ever if you lost him and I didn't want that on my conscious, but now that he is fine and will not be dying this is the last time that I want to see him. He just doesn't seem to understand that." I told him.

"Edward son do you hear what she is saying?" Carlisle asked him.

"I do but I don't understand it. I love her and I know that she loves me." Edward whined.

"Bella please explain it to us a little bit more." Carlisle asked me.

"After my birthday party which I absolutely do not blame Jasper for. Edward waited three days before coming to see me and when he did he led me into the forest where he proceeded to tell me that he never loved me and that all I was, was a distraction for all of you to play with and that he never wanted me to begin with. After he had left I had begun to think about things and realized that when I told him I knew what he was he told me that I was his own personal brand of Heroine. That got me to thinking that if he really did love me like he said he did then when James bit me he would have let the venom spread but he didn't do that no he had to suck it out because he was so addicted to the smell of me and from then on even the taste of my blood. From there I went to think on other things about him and came to the conclusion that whenever I disagreed or was going to do something that he didn't particularly like he would dazzle me into doing what he wanted. With all that being said if it were you would you want anything to do with him?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Bella I had no idea. Edward I have never done this before but I am going to do it now. Edward as the Leader of this coven I forbid you from ever going near or contacting Bella in anyway without her express permission and even then talking to me first." Carlisle told him.

"But Carlisle she's my mate!" Edward whined.

"No son she's not if she were you would never have been able to do those things to her."

"Thank you Carlisle. As far as the rest of the family goes I am willing to stay in contact through email once a month but no more and I have to initiate it."

"That sounds reasonable to me."

"Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella, you take care of yourself."

"I will." I told him then hung up.

"I already know what you are going to say and I have it covered when you go where you need just tell them your name and it is all set up for you. You also have the same accommodations as you had on our way here plus everything else that you will need while there. I also added a few things and there are instructions to give them to you only if certain things happen. Then when you are finally ready to go home just go where you need to tell them your name again and its set up the same way. Enjoy and have fun, even though I already know you will." Alice said cryptically.

"How come you're being cryptic and how come he doesn't know?" I asked her.

"I have learned how to block my thoughts from him even when I am talking about certain things, he has no information that you don't want him to. You can go ahead and leave I'll keep him occupied while you do what you need to." She told me.

"Thanks Alice."

"Don't mention it, it's the least that I could do, you saved my brother when you didn't have to or even want to for that matter."

"Alright Leah pass him to Alice and let's get the hell out of doge." I told her.

Once Alice had him in up against the wall I grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her from the room and ran towards Alice's car as fast as I could. Both Leah and I got in the car and I sped off as fast as I could.

"So where is it that we are going? I take it we are not going home by the cripticness of Alice." Leah asked.

"You are correct on that my furry friend you and I are going to Paris tonight we will stay four days and three nights then leave in the afternoon sometime on the fourth day to go home."

"Remember you promised to text your dad and the boys." Leah told me.

"Yeah I know we have another fifteen minutes before we get to the airport. If I tell you what to text will you?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"Alright set up a group message to the boys, and say this…"

* * *

 _To: Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Quil, & Embry:_

 _Hey,_

 _Forgot to text you all when we landed in Florence, sorry. We made it in time to save the asshole. Nothing went down, I talked to the Dr. and he set the asshole straight and made sure I was heard. Leah and I will be gone for five or so more days, but I will check in every now and then. I am getting ready to get on another flight so if you need answers to where I will be go to dad he will have them._

 _~Love B_

* * *

"Now to my dad text…"

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _Hey Dad,_

 _We made it to Florence then went and saved the asshole. Everything went without a hitch. I had to talk to the Dr. so that he could get it through the assholes head that I wanted nothing to do with him. So that is over and done with and I am safe and sound. I wanted to apologize for not texting you sooner but I got caught up in everything. I wanted to ask you if you were ok with me coming home in another five or so days. Since we are so close to Paris I would like to see it while we are over here, after that no more stops its home for us. Just let me know what you think, because if the answer is yes then we have a flight to catch soon._

 _~Love Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _Hey Kid,_

 _I'm glad everything went well for you and that things were settled fast. I got kinda worried there when I hadn't heard from you but I knew that if something was really wrong Leah would have texted. I would much rather you be home and at school but this is a once in a life time opportunity to go to Paris while you are over there, so the answer is yes. I do have a question for you though. How is it that you are paying for all this?_

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _Thanks! I haven't been paying for anything this is all on Alice. I'll see you in a few days I have a flight to catch. Love you!_

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _Love you to kid. Be safe._

 _~Dad_

* * *

"Thanks Leah." I told her.

"Welcome. So how long do you think the flight will be?" She asked.

 _At the Airport May 22nd 7:10 AM_

"Over an hour maybe two." I said just as I was pulling up to the curb next to the entrance of the airport. "Come on let's just hurry up and get there I would like to sleep." I said to her as I got out of the car I then handed the keys to one of the attendants. "That's a rental." I said to him then walked into the airport, and walked up to the ticket desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"There are two tickets reserved for Bella Swan to Paris." I told her.

"Once second… Ahh here they are you will be leaving out of gate B36 in about fifteen minutes you have preferred seating so you can be seated before anyone else, do you need any bags checked? Also when you land you need to go to the ticket desk there and they have your other reservations with them." She stated.

"No we just have our carry on, and thank you."

"Well then you're are all set. Your welcome and enjoy your flight and Paris as well."

"We will thank you." I said as I took the tickets from her and walked away. We got to the gate and showed the woman out tickets and got to our seats. As soon as I sat down I reclined my chair and fell asleep. Before I knew it Leah was waking me up. _(9:00 AM)_

"Come on B we are landing, that means that we can get off this damn plane and get our reservations for the Hotel then we can sleep for the night." I heard her say.

"But I just want to sleep." I mumbled.

"I know so do I but we need to get to the hotel first."

"Fine." I grumbled and sat up just as the flight attendant was coming to tell me to sit my seat up. After we landed and got off the plane we made our way to the first available ticket counter.

"Hello how may I help you?" The man asked.

"There are reservations here for Bella Swan." I told him and he started typing away.

"Here they are. We have a reservation at Mandarin Oriental Paris, as well as a car that has a driver and available for whenever you need it. The drive from here to the hotel is a half an hour. When you get there just go to the front desk and they will have things ready for you. Also your car is waiting outside the entrance for you." The man said.

"Thank you." I told him.

"You are most welcome enjoy your stay here in Paris."

"We will." I said as I grabbed the papers that he was handing me and walked to the entrance. Once I found the car both Leah and I got in and started the drive to the hotel. Once we were on the road I put my earphones in and played some music and before I knew it we had arrived at the hotel. I turned my iPod off, gathered my bag and got out of the car.

"Thank you." I told the driver.

"Your welcome ma'am. Just let the front desk know if you need to go anywhere and either myself or someone else will come and get you. Have a good evening." He said.

"Thank you as well."

Leah and I made our way into the hotel and to the front desk. _(9:30 AM)_

"Bonjour! How mai ai 'élp you?" The woman behind the desk asked in a heavy French accent.

"We have reservations under Bella Swan." I said.

"Ah oui we 'avé been éxpecteng you. You are een la penthouse. Zere are three ruhms, le mastair eez on la third floair, zere eez un on la second, et zén un on le first floair of le pénthouse. La mastair ruhm eez of curse la biggest, and la un on la first floair eez la second biggest. Haire are yur ruhm kéys, hairé are yur resairvashe-on details not includeng a special surprize fair Miss Bella. Yur resairvashé-on includes: Bréakfast, Brunch, Lunch and Dinnair evairydai while you aré haire. Yur brunch eez provided by le Hotel, yur lunches are at Sur Mesure par Thiairry, yur dinnairs are at Camélia, but you can 'ave all of yur meahls providéd by lé 'otél if you wish. Zere eez 24 'ur ruhm sairvice and conciairgé fair you. You 'avé unlimited Spa accez, unlimited coktails et snaks, zere weehl be dai-lee flowair arrangemonts fair you, as well as Champagne and choculate, Apairitif Cootuair. You are booked airiental ezence evairydai while you are haire as well as ze calm mind treatmont. Final-lee you are booked fair Jaime Paris en fameehlé, ét a private guided visits of le Louvre Muséum. As ai monshé-oned befaire zéré eez a lit-tell secret surprize fair Miss Bella. Do you 'ave any questshé-ons?" She said in a very thick French accent and it was hard to understand what she was saying.

( _Ah yes we have been expecting you. You are in the penthouse. There are three rooms, the master is on the third floor, there is one on the second, and then one on the first floor of the penthouse. The master room is of course the biggest, and the one on the first floor is the second biggest. Here are your room keys, here are your reservation details not including a special surprise for Miss Bella. Your reservation includes: Breakfast, Brunch, Lunch and Dinner every day while you are here. Your brunch is provided by the Hotel, your lunches are at Sur Mesure par Thierry, your dinners are at Camelia, but you can have all of your meals provided by the hotel if you wish. There is 24-hour room service and concierge for you. You have unlimited Spa access, unlimited cocktails and snacks, there will be daily flower arrangements for you, as well as Champagne and chocolate, Aperitif Couture. You are booked Oriental essence everyday while you are here as well as the calm mind treatment. Finally, you are booked for Jaime Paris en famille, and a private guided visits of the Louvre Museum. As I mentioned before there is a little secret surprise for Miss Bella. Do you have any questions?_ )

"Um I do. How much did all of this cost?" Leah asked.

"Oh ai am sairry but ai cannot tell you. Zat was un theng ai 'ad to promizé air ai would lose la resairvashe-on, but ai know zat you all weehl 'avé a good time. Do you 'ave anymaire questshe-ons? If not ai weehl 'ave Feehlip tak you up to ze pénthouse." She asked us.

"No, no more questions for now, I would just like to go and get in a bed." I told her.

"Okai zén Feehlip weehl tak you. Have a wondairful day, ai 'ope zat you énjoy yur stai. Ai weehl see you tomairrow. Oh befaire you go would you lik a wak up call fair tomairrow?" She asked.

"Yes please we would like to be up no later than nine AM." I told her.

"Ai weehl 'ave eet sét up. Ok Feehlip tak zem up to zeir ruhms." She said then started typing away.

As we made our way to the elevators the man named Fillip motioned for us to follow him to a single elevator on the other side of the wall.

"Why are we not taking the other elevators?" I asked.

"Un theng zat Victairia didn't sai was zat bécause you all aré een le penthousé you 'ave yur own private elevatair." He told me.

"Well isn't that nice." Leah said sarcastically.

"Oh hush you. Thank you Fillip."

"Most wélcomé Miss. Bell." Fillip said as we got into the elevator and he pushed the only other button for floors besides the Lobby button. After a few minute ride in the elevator we arrived upstairs. "Ai weehl show you whaire la ruhms are, as well as around le zoote zen ai weehl bid you a good-day." He said as he began explaining where things were. After he finished with the tour he said good-bye and left.

"You know you're in the master bedroom correct." Leah said.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because this trip is for you plus would you really want to share the room that he showed you."

"I'll give you that. That room is amazing."

"Yeah and all yours I'll take the bedroom on the first floor."

"Sounds like a plan, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Let's take advantage of the gift we were given and do everything that is set up for us. How about the Museum tour tomorrow then the other tour the following day?"

"Sounds good to me, now that we have a plan I am heading to be. Night." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Night don't forget to text your dad." She told me as I head upstairs.

"Thanks for reminding me or I would have forgotten." I told her smiling. As I got to my room all I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep but I knew that I needed to text my dad and have him relay it to the boys. Before I texted my dad I wanted to look at the papers that the woman at the desk had given me just to make sure I knew what we were in for. After looking them over I was very excited for the next few days. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had one email and a text from my dad. I decided to read the email first.

* * *

 _To Bella:_

 _From Alice:_

 _Hey Bella,_

 _I just wanted to email you and tell you that there is no reason to thank me this was the least that I could do for you after what we have put you through. I want you to know that we will always be here for you no matter what, and that we love you. I want you to know that in the next few days you are going to get something wonderful and I am so happy and excited for you. Just know that with all the bad comes the good but I have seen that there isn't that much bad in the near future and you are going to be so happy and I can't wait for that. If you ever need anything never hesitate to call or email, even if it is just to tell us how you are and what you have been up to. I have included all of our emails yes even Rosalie's but I have also blocked anything having to do with Edward unless you ask one of us for anything pertaining to him. I have also included all of our phone numbers. I know that we have hurt you but we would like to hear from you at least once a month that way we know that you are alive and doing well. I am going to end here and hope to hear from you soon._

 _~Love Alice_

* * *

 _To Alice:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Hey Alice,_

 _Even though you said there is no reason for me to thank you that is where you are wrong. Without you all of this would not be possible and I will never be able to repay you for this. I will do my best to keep in touch. Let everyone know that I will email them at least once a month, and yes that includes Rosalie as well. I will say this from what you have said about what is to come I cannot wait, but I will tell you that as soon as I get home I want to know how much this all cost. You know how I feel about people spending money on me. Thanks again Alice._

 _~Until Next Time Bella_

* * *

After replying to Alice I texted my dad.

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _Hey,_

 _I arrived safely to Paris and you will not believe where I am staying and all of the things that have been planned for Leah and I. Love you dad and could you do me the favor of passing on the we got here safely to the boys. I am going to head to bed now and I know that you are asleep and have working in the morning, so I will talk to you sometime tomorrow._

 _~Night Love Bella._

* * *

After texting my dad, a grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I took a shower and got dressed in a tank and some shorts. Once I was done brushing my hair and teeth, I went and got into bed. It seems like just as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter I am working on the next one right now. Please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

 _ **Previously:**_ _After texting my dad, a grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I took a shower and got dressed in a tank and some shorts. Once I was done brushing my hair and teeth, I went and got into bed. It seems like just as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

* * *

 _ **Steve's P.O.V (Monday May 23rd 8AM)**_

' _Thank God for the next five days we are on leave and we get to do what we please.'_ I thought to myself as we docked at the Naval Base in Rota, Spain.

"Lieutenant Commander, we are ready for formation on the bridge." One of the Crew told me through the door.

"Thank you I will be there in a minute." I told them as I finished gathering my things. After I was done I left my private quarters and made my way to the bridge. "Captain Chandler." I said saluting.

"Lieutenant Commander."

"What are your plans for your week off Captain?" I asked.

"I might take a trip or just stay on base I haven't decided yet. What about you?" The Captain asked.

"Myself, Lieutenant's Rollins, Anderson, Flint, Mace, Lieutenant Junior's Jackson, Sharp, Lance, Storm, and Garrison were thinking about going to Paris for a few days, but I'm not sure if we are still doing that or not." I told him.

"Either way be sure to let me know your plans that way I know where and how to get a hold of you all if we have to leave earlier than expected." The Captain said.

"Of course Sir."

"Attention on Deck!" The Captain yelled causing all of us to come to Attention. "At Ease. We have five days of leave while we are docked here in Spain. I don't want any trouble out of any of you. If any of you are going to leave base either I or the Commander need to be told where you are going that way, we can get in touch with you if needed. I want you all to have fun, because we will be back at Sea for the next eight months or so. Attention! Fall out! Battalion Dismissed!" The Captain said.

"I'll see you in a few days Captain." I told him saluting.

"You as well Lieutenant Commander." He said saluting back.

I began walking to the barracks that way I could find Marc (Anderson) and Catherine (Rollins) so that I could find out the plan for the next few days. I hadn't made it more than a few yards before I heard my name being called. I turned around to see where it was coming from finally I saw Catherine waving.

"Steve! Come on we have to go!" She said pulling me once I walked over to her.

"And where is it that we are going?" I asked her.

"Paris where else?"

"Where are the others?"

"They are already waiting for us at the entrance of the base."

"Cath come on I wanted to change." I told her.

"No time, our plane is leaving in about forty-five minutes and it will take us at least thirty minutes to get to the airport. So again no time we have to hustle ." She said still dragging me.

"Fine. How long is this flight going to be any way?" I asked her.

"About four hours. We should be getting there around lunch time. I was thinking that we could have lunch at one of the restaurants near the Mandarin Oriental." She explained.

"And how long is the drive from the airport to this Hotel?"

"A little more than half an hour."

"Where are we staying?"

"Umm I haven't figured that out yet." She said sheepishly.

"Cath!"

"What I was so excited that I kinda forgot about it, but well figure something out." She said confidently.

"We better." I muttered, then asked. "Did anyone tell the Captain where we were going?"

"Got it all covered." Marc(Anderson) said.

* * *

 _ **Bella's P.O.V (Monday May 23rd 7 AM)**_

I was woken up by a phone ringing. I tried to find it by feeling but I couldn't, huffing I looked up and found the offensive thing that had woken me up.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Good mairneng Miss, zis eez yur wak up call." A chipper voice on the line said, causing me to groan.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eet eez a lit-tell aftair 7 AM Miss. Would you lik mé to 'avé breakfast sent up?" The voice asked.

"Yes please, also if you don't mind could you put a itinereary together for us?"

"Zat 'as already been takén car of by Miss. Cullén, eet weehl be wiv yur breakfast. Eez zere anytheng else zat you need?"

"Is the place we are scheduled for lunch fancy?"

"Oui eet eez."

"Then could you put a list together of places you would go to get clothes?" I asked and I could hear the woman laugh a little.

"Again yur friénd 'as already takén care of zat. What you weehl need weehl be sent up wiv yur bréakfast." She said.

"Of course it has." I said laughing a little. "Have you called my roommate yet?" I asked.

"Not yét Miss, we wénted to call you first since you are lé un zat réquested zere be a wak up call."

"Don't worry about calling her, Ill wake her up. I wouldn't want you to get yelled at."

"Thank you Miss, ai appreciaté eet. Call down if zere eez anytheng else zat you need."

"I will. How long until breakfast will be here?"

"Ai just notified ze kitchen, zo abut fifteen minutés air zo. Eet weehl be délivaired to le dineng ruhm of yur zoote."

"Alright, thanks." I said then hung up, I laid in bed for a few more minutes then got up and headed down to Leah's room.

"L it's time to get up." I said jumping up and down on her bed.

"Go away." She said groaning.

"Come on get up breakfast is on its way up as well as a few more things so let's go. Get your ass out of bed."

"But I don't wanna." She whined.

"I don't care get your ass moving!" I shouted and jumped a final time.

"Fine."

"Yay! I won."

"This time." She groaned.

Just as we got to the dining room the elevator dinged, and in came three bell boys. Two of them were pushing carts that had food and drinks on them, and the other one was pulling a hanging clothes rack that was quite full. _'Of course you would go all out Alice.'_ I thought to myself.

"Ok I get the food and drinks but what's with the clothes rack?" Leah asked.

"It's a present from Alice." I told her and she groaned but I could tell that she was excited.

The ones that had the carts with the food and drinks, arraigned all of the food and drinks on the table then left.

"Ai was instructéd to téll you zat all of la cluthes to ze right of ze dividair at Miss Bélla's and lé ones to la left are Miss Leah's. Haire eez yur itinairary fair todai." He said showing us what he meant, then he handed me the itinerary and left.

"Alice?" Leah asked and I just nodded.

"Let's look the itinerary over as we eat, shall we?" I asked and Leah just nodded. Once we sat down at the table I took a closer look at the itinerary.

* * *

 _Itinerary for Monday May 23rd:_

 _7:25 AM-8:00 AM: Breakfast_

 _8:05 AM-9:05 AM: Massage in your Suite_

 _9:15 AM-10:05 AM: Take Showers and get ready for the day._

 _10:20 AM-12:20 PM: Take the Private Tour of the Louvre Museum_

 _12:20 PM- Make your way to Sur Mesure for lunch (Which is inside the Hotel) and on the way get a surprise!_

 _The rest of the day is yours to do what you please, and don't worry about it I have a plan. If needed remember to look at this when you return that way you don't freak out. Just remember have fun and enjoy yourself, I have seen what is to come so trust me please. Oh and tell Leah that she has no reason to worry this was meant to be._

 _~With Love Alice._

* * *

"I wonder what she is going on about?" Leah asked.

"I don't know but you never know with Alice it's best to just do what she says." I told her and began eating, just as I finished the elevator dinged and out walked two very hot men with big bag like things with them.

"We are here for your massages." The one with dark hair that almost looked black said.

"You're not French." Leah stated.

"That I am not." He said smirking. "My name is Nathan, and this is Luke we moved here from the US a little over a year ago. Why don't the both of you go put on your bathrobes and meet us in the living room."

"Sure thing." Leah said smiling, she then looked at me and mouthed 'Oh My God!' I mouthed back 'I know right.' I made my way upstairs to my room, stripped and put on my bathrobe then made my way back down stairs. I went into the living room and saw that they already had their things set up and that Leah was there waiting for me.

"Alrighty then Miss Bella you're with me and Miss Leah you're with my brother Luke." Nathan said. I walked over to where he was and just stood there because I didn't know what to do. "The both of us are going to leave the room so that you can take your robes off and get under the sheets that are on the table. We want you to lay on your stomachs and relax. We will be back soon." Nathan said as he showed us what sheet he was talking about then he and his brother walked out of the room. Leah and I did as we were instructed and we turned our heads so that we could look at one another.

"This is going to be my first massage." She told me.

"Mine to." I replied after that we stayed quiet, I had started drifting when I heard Nathan and Luke re-enter the room.

"Just relax and enjoy." Nathan said, after he had begun massaging my back I didn't have a care in the world as to the time, before I knew it I heard Nathan saying that time was up and that they were done, they left the room to allow us to get up from the tables.

"That was amazing." Leah sighed as she got off the table and put her robe back on.

"I know right I want them every time." I told her laughing, as I tied my robe shut.

"We'll all you have to do is request us." Nathan said coming back into the room, I hadn't heard him do it made me jump. "Now I know you two have a tight schedule so you better run off and do what you need to do." He said as he began packing his things up. I walked back to my room and when I entered I realized that there was a rack of clothes in the middle of my room that wasn't there before.

' _Hmm, someone must have brought it up while we were getting out massages.'_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the rack and began looking through them and a four outfits caught my attention. The first one was a white dress that would be about mid-thigh on me it had a tan band just below the chest that tied into a bow in the front. There was a tan purse that went with it as well as tan high heels that were about six inches or so, they had strap like bands going all the way down the front and the toes were open. There was a blue cardigan type thing that I could wear over it. It had a pair of peach colored flower earrings, a necklace and bracelet, then a pair of sunglasses. Then next outfit was a white tank top, with boot cut pants, there was a brown belt that I would wear around my waist, a leopard print scarf, a brown sweater that would reach my thighs and was open in the front, a brown purse, brown high heels about six inches and were pep-toes, there was also earrings, a ring, and bracelet. The third outfit was a beigeish pink shirt, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, dangling earrings, a beige purse, and a pair of 6 inch beige heels that had lace and bows. The last outfit had a beigeish pink tank that crossed in the back, a grey off the shoulders long sleeved sweater, a pair of light pink skinny jeans, a beigeish pink scarf, light pink boots, sun glasses, and a plaid, grey, and white purse, I noticed that there was a piece of paper pinned to the shirt. I decided to look over the outfits again before reading the note.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _I know how you can have a hard time with new clothes so I thought I would have them attach a note to an outfit I thought you might like for during the day then one if you decided to go out at night. Wear this outfit because it suits the new you but also because I think it's cute. Now stop thinking and get ready!_

 _~Alice_

* * *

I smiled and shook my head then made my way to the bathroom so that I could get ready for the day. When I was done with my shower I decided to just let my hair air dry that way it would be naturally wavy. For my make-up I decided to do a combination between a blacked-out Smokey eye and a feline-eyed flick. After I was done I had to say that I loved it, I then went into my room and got dressed in outfit number four. Once I was done I made my way downstairs and saw that Leah was sitting on the couch ready to go. She had on a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, a white tank top that crossed in the back, a pair of grey high top sneakers, a grey purse, some bracelets, a pair of grey cop sun glasses on the top of her head, and a grey zip up hoodie slung over her arm. Her hair was down and naturally curly like mine and she had done a classic style with her eyeliner and a Smokey eye with a variation of grey's.

"Well don't you look hot." I said as I came to stand by her.

"Same to you and I thought you couldn't walk in a straight line let alone heels?" She asked.

"Yeah well I'm feeling confident that I can do it today, and if I do make it through today without falling on my face I am going to wear heels more often. Let's get going before we miss the tour." I told her then made my way towards the elevator. After going to the lobby and asking for directions to the Museum, we headed that way, the tour lasted just as long as Alice had said it would and before we knew it we were heading towards Sur Mesure for lunch. We walked down the sidewalk for about ten minutes and talked about the tour, I started realizing where we were and knew that we just had another block or so before we arrived back at the Hotel.

"Did you see the…" I started to say before I ran into something and started to fall. I braced myself for impact only to feel strong arms wrap around me. _'Well it's not something I ran into but a someone.'_ I thought to myself.

"So much for not falling on your ass." Leah said laughing a little, this caused me to turn my head and glare at her.

"I'm sorry about that, I was trying to help my friends look for something and not paying attention to where I was going." A deep masculine voice said from above my head. I looked up to see a set of piercing blue eyes looking down at me. This man had brown hair, I could tell that he was really tall maybe 6'2" or taller, and just by feeling his arms around me I could tell that he was muscular like the La Push boys but still slim at the same time. I couldn't really describe all of his looks because my brain was starting to fizz out on me. (Steve McGarrett is Alex O'Loughlin), but I had a couple words to describe him SMOKING HOT!

"No worries if you hadn't of run into me I may have just run into someone or something else and fallen on my ass." I said smiling shyly. I heard Leah clear her throat, that made me realize just how close he and I were, and it made me blush. "I think I'm fine now." I told him smiling.

"That you are." He said.

"Dude let her go." Someone said chuckling behind this man.

"Oh right, sorry about that." He said and I could see that he was blushing a little himself. "Hi I'm Steve McGarrett." He said offering his hand.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said shaking his hand and smiling. We stood there holding each other's hand for a few minutes till someone cleared their throat again. I looked to see who it was and saw that Leah was just standing there smiling and shaking her head back and forth. I took a look closer at Steve and saw that he was wearing blue fatigues as well as all of the people around him.

"Navy?" I asked.

"Navy Seal at your service Ma'am." Steve said then mock bowed.

"Well I never thought I would meet a Navy man let alone a Navy Seal." I said smiling wide.

"The honor is all mine." He said.

"Come on McGarrett stop flirting we're hungry remember? We were trying to find that restaurant Rollins was talking about." I heard someone behind Steve say.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Sorry but if he doesn't eat soon his stomach may start to eat him." Steve said winking at me.

"No it won't, it's just been hours since I ate something." The Flint guy said.

"Maybe I can help what restaurant were you all looking for?" I asked.

"The name is Sur Mesure."

"Well what a coincidence we are headed there now."

"Is that right?"

"Sure is. Now do you all want to follow us?" I asked.

"Lead the way."

I walked half a block then waited for all of them to catch up. After they were all there I entered the Hotel and made my way to the Restaurant.

"Well that explains why we couldn't find it, but why don't they tell you that it is inside the Hotel?" One of the woman asked.

"Cath, it's fine let's just go in and eat." One of the men told her, causing her to smile.

"You know you have to have a reservation right?" Leah asked them causing the smile to drop off the woman Cath's face.

"No need to worry, let's see if we can figure something out." I told them, then walked into the restaurant.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à Sur Mesure. Comment puis-je t'aider ?" The maître d' asked.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" I asked her in French.

"Oui, ai speak English, 'ow mai ai 'elp you?" She asked.

"I have a reservation under Bella Swan, but there something else that I need your help with." I told her.

"Ah oui, haire ai 'ave zat zere eez a resairvashé-on undair yur name fair twelvé eez zat cairrect?"

I stood there dumb founded for a second before I realized that this was all Alice's doing. As I looked at the people that I had just met I could see that they were counting how many of us there were and when each one of them counted twelve they would look at me astonished. I saw Leah mouth 'Alice' to me and I responded with a nod. "Yes that's correct." I told her.

"Good, good. What was eez zat you needéd mon 'elp wiv?"

"Never mind I figured it out." I told her.

"Good, well if you all weehl fullow me ai weehl tak you to yur tabuhl." She said as she grabbed menus then turned and started walking away. She led us to what looked like a private room that was very spacious. As we all entered I saw that the others were paired of in two's of male-female. To me it looked like their group already had couples in it that left Steve and one other man the odd men out.

"Well I guess that leaves the four of us." Leah said. "I'll take muscle man here and you get Steve." She told me then sat down.

I looked over at Steve and saw that he was looking at me. "Well are we going to sit?" I asked.

"Yes, but a gentleman pulls the chair out then waits for the lady to sit before he does." Steve said smiling.

"Bless my beating heart. Leah did you know that gentlemen still exist?" I asked.

"No I didn't but it seems this group is full of them." She said laughing.

I followed Steve to the last two empty chairs, he pulled my chair out for me, pushed me in, then took a seat himself.

"Mon namé eez Michelle if you need anytheng just lét me know, haire aré yur menus. Yur waitrez eez Angélina and she weehl be wiv you shairtly." Michelle said as she passed the menus out then left the room shutting the door behind her. Everyone picked their menus up and looked at them, I saw everyone's face besides mine and Leah's to go slightly pale.

"Well I think we will just be getting something to drink here. Once we find a hotel we will eat there." The woman Cath said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Have you seen these prices? Oh my name is Catherine by the way."

"No, I don't look at them I just order what I want and don't worry about it. Nice to meet you." I told her.

"How can you do that? I'm Alex." One of the men asked.

"This whole trip was a gift to Leah and I, that includes meals, and anything else that we may want or need." I told him.

"But how can the person who set this trip up for you know every single want and need that the both of you have, speaking of how did they know you would need a reservation for twelve toady? My first name is Oliver, but Steve calls me by my last name." Oliver asked.

"She just has a knack for knowing things that most people wouldn't." I told him.

"Just because she has a knack for it doesn't mean that she expects us to let her pay for our food. I'm Jesse by the way." Jesse said. I heard the door open and close.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do." I heard Alice say.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked jumping up from my seat and running over to her.

"I was having a little bit of a problem so I thought it might be best if I came here in person rather than calling." She said.

"Ah I see. Is the other problem that we had taken care of?"

"Yep on a plane headed for home as we speak."

"Well now that I see you face to face. What the hell do you think you're doing paying for all this!"

"Relax Bells, you need this and I know how you are so just sit back down and be quiet. I didn't come here for you to try and talk me out of anything I have planned. Now where was I? Oh yes, my little problem there are a few of you that I don't know here, and that is bugging me. If I learn what your names are then things will be clearer. Now I know who Steve McGarrett, Marc Anderson, Jesse Mace, Christina Rollins, John Garrison, and of course Bella and Leah are, but the rest of you I can't get a really good read on. So please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Alex."

"Jeremy."

"Taylor."

"Kristen."

"Oliver."

"Now everything is clearer. Jackson, Lance, Sharp, Storm, and Flint." Alice said.

"What? How?" Were the many responses.

"See I told you. Now Alice how are you able to have a knack for me right now?" I asked her.

"No clue it just started working after you helped resolve my problem. Crazy right? Now there are somethings that I need to say and I know that there might be some objections just know that what I say always ends up happening just ask Bella. Firstly, your meal for today is on me get whatever you want and don't worry about it. As for your guy's dilemma on where you will be staying well let's just say that six hours from now that will be resolved. After eating you guys will either end up going out and having fun or going somewhere else and having fun. In the next day or two things will happen that some might think are fast and others may think is meant to be know that everything happens for a reason and that everything has been taken care of. I will leave you all with this last little tidbit, for those of you who are not in the known will be when the time is right. Now Bella I love you, everything is taken care of. There are a few more surprises awaiting you and I for one am excited. Have a good time and you know how to contact me if needed." Alice said then hugged me and left. There were a few minutes of silence then the door opened again and who I assumed was our waitress Angelina walked in.

"Ai see zat Miss Cullén was hairé, zo ai guéz zat you all 'ave thengs set-télld and aré ready to airdair drinks." She said. We all nodded then went around the table and ordered our drinks. "Ai weehl bé bak momontari-lee to tak yur food airdair." She said then walked out of the room. The next few minutes were filled with silence and the sound of pages being turned, when the waitress returned I looked around and saw that most of us were ready to order. After ordering things settled into a comfortable silence but that was broken by Marc asking Leah a question after that everyone started to talk to each other including Steve and I. As we talked it felt like him and I had known each other forever and we just melded, before I knew it our food had arrived as well as our drinks. As lunch passed everyone just kept getting to know one another and I just knew that if each of us stayed in contact with one another we would be a tight knit group even if we grew in size. Lunch had ended and the afternoon wore on and we just sat in the restaurant and talked.

"Hey who wants to find a bar or something?" Alex asked.

"There is a bar in the Hotel where we are staying." I told him.

"Cool, how far away is it?"

"What would you say if I told you that we were already in said Hotel and the bar is only a short walk away." I told him grinning.

"Your shitting me!"

"Nope, now who wants to go and drink? It's now five thirty so we can either go to the Bar or even head up to our suite." I told them.

"How are all of us going to fit in your room?" Steve asked.

"Well you'll just have to see won't you? So Bar or suite?" I asked.

"Suite." Was the unanimous answer.

"Alright let's go then." I said as I got up from the table, once I was standing I waited for everyone else then made my way out of the restaurant and towards the lobby I stopped by the front desk and asked what the limitations for the elevator where and she told me that we would all fit without any problems, from there I led them to our private elevator. I pushed the button calling it and of course since no one else had been up there since we had been gone it was already there. "Alright everyone in." I got in first then everyone else got in, I made sure that they couldn't see the buttons as I pushed the only other button available. "Are you all ready to be amazed?" I asked.

"What could be that amazing?" Jeremy asked, but I didn't answer as we had arrived at our floor. I got out and waited for them to follow.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Penthouse Suite. Enough room don't you think?" I said spreading me arms out to either side.

"Fuck. Holy Shit. How many rooms are there?" Were the responses.

"I know right? Those were our exact reactions when we were told. There are three rooms. The Master bedroom, which is my room is on the third floor of the penthouse, the second largest bedroom is Leah's and that is on this floor, then there is a third bedroom on the second floor there is also an extra full bathroom on that floor. Each bedroom has their own bathroom, so there are no worries about Leah and I sharing a bathroom. Each bedroom is large but the Master is the largest as I said before, followed by Leah's then the guest bedroom. There is a dining room with another full bathroom for some reason, private bar, two studies one on the third floor and one on the second floor both studies have full bathrooms, private gym which is on the second floor it has a half bathroom, a kitchen that is fully stocked, there is a living room, two terraces, balconies for each bedroom, there are two L shaped couches in the living room, two couches in the bar area, a couch in each study and the study on the third floor has a door connecting to the largest terrace, then there is even a couch in each bedroom, there is also a small library on this floor with a half bathroom, oh and I almost forgot about the full bathroom down the hall from the living room. Oh My God, I am going to kill her! She just had to make me figure it out on my own damn her! I don't even know if you all will go for it." I said describing the Penthouse then ended up rambling once I figured out what Alice had meant by Steve and his friends dilemma being solved.

"B you ok there? You went from telling them about the Penthouse to threatening someone. Want to fill us in?" Leah asked.

"L think about everything that I just said for a minute. If you do that you will come to the same conclusion that I just did, and knowing you your reaction is going to be worse than mine." I told her, and then just stood there waiting while she went over everything in her head. I saw the exact moment that she had reached the same conclusion as I had because her face started turning read.

"Holy fucking shit! I am going to kill her! Fucking cryptic Pixie bitch! How the fuck does she expect that to be a solution they don't even know us for shit!" Leah yelled.

"Breath L, breath before you scare the poor people away." I said smiling.

"Either of you want to fill us in?" Marc asked.

"Do you want to think about it or me just explain it to you?" I asked.

"Explanation please I don't feel like making my brain work right now."

"Well ok then. I just told you how much room we had here and that is just for the two of us. What conclusion do you think we came to?"

"I know, you downsizing and getting more rooms." Alex said.

"No more like the Pixie bitch was saying that you all could stay with us since we have more than enough room." Leah growled, and I cut her a look that told her to knock it off and her wolf was showing.

"Hmm." Steve hummed. "That could actually work." He said and I could tell that he was thinking. "Sounds good to me what do you guys think?" He asked the others.

"If you think it's cool we're on board." Marc told him.

"Alright then it's a plan. What do you think about sleeping arrangements?" Steve asked me.

"Let me think on it for a bit, in the meantime who knows how to make kick ass drinks?" I asked, and Oliver said he did. "Well than get to it, while I go and change into something comfortable." I told him then made my way upstairs to my room. When I entered my room I noticed that there were more things added than there were when I left. _'Alice, what did you get me now?'_ I asked myself. I saw a set of clothes on my bed, with a piece of paper on top of them.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _Wear these tonight, don't be mad. I'm just taking advantage of me being able to spoil you for once. I did the same to Leah, have fun ; ) There are more notes for you where needed don't go looking for them like I know you want to, you will find them when they are needed._

 _~Alice_

* * *

After reading the note I couldn't help but shake my head, I then took a look at the outfit that was set out for me. It was a grey long sleeve shirt that had five buttons and there were a pair of pink leopard print shorts that had a silk bow tied in the front. I saw that they were from _Victoria Secret_. I got changed quickly, then went into my bathroom and put my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. After I was done I headed back down stairs. I saw Leah coming out of her bedroom. She was wearing a dark grey tank that said _Victoria Secrets_ on it and a pair of pink leopard print pants that had a silk bow tied in the front.

"I see she got you to." I told her when I saw that she was wearing a white tee-shirt that had a light blue alarm clock on it and where all the numbers should be was the word NO, she was also wearing light blue cotton shorts that went with it. When I looked to her hair she had it in the same style as me. "Are you trying to copy me today?" I asked.

"No its just since I grew my hair back out I like the fact that I can put it in a messy bun again." She told me. I turned to look at the others and saw that they were staring.

"What?" I asked them.

"We are just wondering who you are talking about." Jesse said.

"Alice. It seems that before she came to the restaurant she came here first and added a few things to our rooms as well as taking somethings." I told them.

"Well ok then. Here are your drinks." Oliver said handing Leah and I our drinks. I sat down on one of the couches and began to think about who should sleep where, after a half an hour, two more drinks and observing those around me I had the perfect plan.

"Alright I have a plan for sleeping arrangements." I said casing all other conversations to come to a stop.

"Well let's hear it." Said Steve.

"Ok. On the couches in here, I am counting them as four separate couches because of being L shaped. On one L there will be Oliver and Jesse, on the other L there will be John and Kristen. On the two couches in the bar area will be Jeremy and Taylor. In the guest bedroom will be Catherine and Alex. Finally, in the study on the third floor will be Steve and in the study down here will be Marc." I told them.

"How did you come up with that?" Leah asked.

"You know how observant I am. I noticed during lunch everyone paired off, and then just now I noticed the way everyone interacted with one another. I figured out who were couples and who were the odd men out." I explained.

"Well damn your good and not one mistake." Alex said laughing.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Marc asked.

"There is a fully stocked kitchen in there if you want to make yourself something, or you could call room service and order something from Camelia." I told them then went on to say. "I'm gonna call down to the desk and tell them that we need eight more blankets as well as pillows. Do you think we need more than that and does anyone want a quilt instead of a blanket?" I asked.

"Just go ahead and ask for ten blankets and quilts that way everyone can pick and choose." Steve said.

"Wait where is the phone so I can call room service?" Marc asked.

"There is one in the kitchen, and pretty much one in every other room." I told him then walked towards the kitchen that way I could use the phone in there, and find something to snack on. As I made my way in there I noticed that Steve was following me. Once I got into the kitchen I picked up the phone and pressed the front desk button.

"Good éveneng Miss Bella, what can ai do fair you?" The woman asked.

"I need ten blankets, and quilts sent up. Can you also have them send sixteen or so pillows please?" I asked.

"Oui ma'am zey weehl be brought up shairtly." She said.

"Thank you have a good evening."

"Thank you Miss, you do le same." She said, and hung up. I then started opening and closing cabinet doors trying to fin something to eat. I finally found the pantry and saw that they had my favorite crackers. Triscuit Rosemary and Olive Oil®. _'Now I just need some cheese.'_ I thought to myself. I went to the fridge and started looking through it I found my favorite cheese and some soda.

I turned around to look at Steve, he was leaning up against the island and staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"Sure. Do you want some?"

"If your willing to share."

"There's enough for the both of us." I told him, I rummaged through some drawers until I found a knife. I then set all of the things on the counter and hoisted myself up so that I could sit on the counter. I began cutting pieces of cheese and putting them on crackers. I handed a few to Steve and kept a few for myself.

"What is it about you that makes me feel like I have known you for all of my life?" He asked me.

"I don't know but I feel the same." I told him. We stayed in the kitchen talking for what seemed like minutes but in reality was a few hours, we were interrupted by Leah.

"Hey girlie they brought up the things that you requested a while ago but I came in here to tell you that the others are heading to bed I think I am going to do the same." She said smiling.

"Wait bed? What time is it?" I asked.

"Around nine or so." She said.

"Well damn I didn't think we had been in here that long." I muttered.

"You know what they say time fly's when you're having fun." Steve said smirking.

"Oh hush you." I said slapping him lightly on the shoulder, then walking over to Leah hugged her and said. "Night L, love you."

"Love you to B, oh and don't forget to text your dad as well as the boys. They were texting me earlier asking about you. If you ask me they seem to be getting antsy with you being gone and all." She said then walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you want to go to bed or talk some more?" I asked him.

"I would like to get to know you some more." He said smiling.

"I would like that as well." I said then made my way out of the kitchen turning the lights off as I went when I reached the living room I saw that everyone was just now starting to part ways. "Night everyone." I said. "Night" They called back, Steve walked over to the table in the living room and grabbed a blanket, a quilt and the two remaining pillows. I then made my way upstairs to the third floor. I turned to make sure that Steve had followed me. "Right through that door is where you will be sleeping as I said before it connects to the large terrace so you have access to a table and chairs. Through that door is my room, would you like to get settled first then go to my balcony or would you like to go to the terrace?" I asked.

"I'll get settled, and come knock on your door when I'm ready. This way you have time to talk to whoever it is that you need to." He told me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He said then walked into the study and closed the door behind him. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I went over to my night stand and saw that I had and email, and a couple of text messages. I sat on my bed and decided to look at my email first guessing that it was from Alice.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _Yes, you were right it's me. How has your surprise been so far? As I said before there are a few more surprises in store for you and those around you. Oh and no worries about not getting the massage tonight I figured as much after seeing you earlier, but I will say this you are going to want and need them tomorrow and the day after just remember that. Lastly I just want to give you a little advice. Whatever happens tonight let it, and don't worry about it afterwards, this goes for tomorrow and the days following as well. Live like you were dying as a song that I love says. The songs Don't Stop Believin' and Any Way You Want It by Journey and some of your other music should do it for when you need it tomorrow. Ill end it here, and don't worry about emailing me back tonight, I'll hear from you tomorrow._

 _~Alice_

* * *

I then went on to look at my texts and saw that there was one from my dad asking how things were going and telling me that he loved me. Then there were texts from Sam and Paul asking if I was ok and what I was doing. I decided to text my dad back first.

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Things are going great! I am having a lot of fun. Today I had my first massage and it was amazing! I went on a tour of the Louvre Museum. On our way to lunch we met some new people they are Navy Seals and they are really good people. After talking to them it turned out that they were looking for the same restaurant that we were already heading to. I offered to show them the way and we had lunch together, we spent hours talking and getting to know one another and no dad it wasn't just one on one. It was a group there are six men and four women. Turns out they had nowhere to stay so Leah and I being who we are offered up our couches and the spare bedroom to them. No dad there is no need to worry they are no longer strangers, sufficient to say they are pretty amazing people. I am just now turning in so I will talk to you tomorrow I Love you dad._

 _~Love Bella_

* * *

Next I started a group message to Sam and Paul.

* * *

 _To Sam & Paul:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Hey Guys,_

 _I am doing amazing actually I went on a tour of the Louvre Museum today, had a massage, met a group of Navy Seals invited them to lunch found out that they had nowhere to stay, talked to them for hours, invited them back to Leah and I's suite for a couple of drinks then invited them to stay here with Leah and I. So I guess that means I am doing well. I love you both, and know that some of this is going to make you worry but just call my dad and ask him about the text I sent him because after I hit the send button on this and it goes through I am turning my phone off. Love you guys._

 _~B_

* * *

After making sure the text went through I did exactly what I said I would I turned my phone off, and just as it powered down there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door to find Steve standing there wearing a teal tank, and some cut off sweat pants. _'Yummy!'_ I thought to myself and could practically feel myself drooling.

"Hey, did I interrupt?" He asked.

"Nope not at all, perfect timing actually." I said as I opened my door wider and motioned for him to come in.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was the biggest bedroom."

"Nope why do you think that the only things on this floor are my room and the study?"

"Good point." He said smiling at me then walked towards the doors that lead to the balcony. "It's a nice night out."

"Paris is really pretty at night." I said opening the doors to the balcony and walking out. I walked over to the railing and leaned up against it, I heard Steve sit down in one of the chairs.

"So what is it that your dad does?" He asked.

"He's the Chief of Police in the town I live in." I told him, and the questions went on like that, from how old I was to what type of car I drove and in return I asked him questions. During the questions I had moved from the railing to the chair next to Steve. I didn't know how late it had gotten until Steve looked down at his watch and whistled.

"Wow its late."

"Really?" I asked standing up and walking back over to the railing.

"Yeah its now eleven thirty." He said standing up and walking towards me.

"Time fly's when you're having fun." I said smirking.

"Hey you can't copy me."

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?" I asked turning to face him.

"This." He said putting one of his hands on my wait and pulling me towards him the other hand he used to cradle my head. I stood there and watched him move closer and closer not believing that he would actually kiss me, but when he did it was amazing, and defiantly the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Once we broke apart I couldn't think.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Yeah." He said hoarsely causing me to smile.

"You have my permission to do that anytime you want." I told him blushing.

"Is that right?" I just nodded shyly at his question, I then stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips quickly before hurrying into my room.

"And you have my permission to do that anytime you want." He said in a fake mocking tone as he followed back onto my bedroom, he made sure to close the balcony doors behind himself. He then walked to my bedroom door and opened it. "We should head to bed." All I could do was nod. "Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." He said then kissed me on the forehead.

"Night Steve." I told him just before he closed the study door causing him to smile. After he closed the study door, I closed my own door and slid to the floor. _'Today was amazing! But tonight was something that would only be in my dreams. I can't wait for what might come.'_ I thought to myself then stood up and made my way over to my bed. I got in bed and could not stop thinking about Steve, and that is how I fell asleep. With thoughts of Steve running thorough my head.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter I am working on the next one right now. Please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

 _ **A/N: This Chapter contains Mature Content please go to my profile, there I have posted where you can go to read it if you would like. Please read A/N at the end. Where the Mature Content it will be marked by **(TEXT)****_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Night Steve." I told him just before he closed the study door causing him to smile. After he closed the study door, I closed my own door and slid to the floor. 'Today was amazing! But tonight was something that would only be in my dreams. I can't wait for what might come.' I thought to myself then stood up and made my way over to my bed. I got in bed and could not stop thinking about Steve, and that is how I fell asleep. With thoughts of Steve running thorough my head._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

* * *

 _ **Bella's P.O.V (Tuesday May 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

I was woken up by a phone ringing again.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Good mairneng Miss, zis eez yur wak up call." The chipper voice said again, causing me to groan.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eet eez a lit-tell aftair 9 AM Miss. Breakfast weehl be up een an 'ur. Would you lik me to give a wak up call to zé othairs?" She asked.

"No thank you, Ill wake them up myself."

"As you wish Miss. Eez zére anythéng elsé zat ai can 'elp you wiv?"

"Not at the moment no."

"Have a good dai Miss. Call if you need zumtheng."

"I will thank you." I said then hung up. I laid in bed for another ten minutes before deciding to get up and wake everyone else up. I got up and headed downstairs, as I passed the study where Steve slept I saw that the door was closed. I continued walking and checked on everyone and I have to say it kind of surprised me that everyone was still sleeping, that is except for Leah she'll sleep the whole day away of you let her. After checking on everyone I made my way to the kitchen, that way I could make some coffee for myself and everyone else. I was taken by surprise when I walked in because there was Steve standing hunched over the counter drinking a mug of coffee.

"Well good morning." He said smiling when he saw me standing there.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Most of the time I'm and early riser, especially when I'm deployed. To answer your question, I have been up since five this morning." He said then handed me a mug. I inhaled and moaned.

"Hmm, bless you my savior." I said then took a big gulp and moaned again. _'Best fucking cup of coffee ever!'_ I thought to myself. "Mmmm, want to help me wake everyone up?" I asked him, then drank the rest of my coffee. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at him, and found that he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"That was one of the sexiest things that I have ever heard, to be honest." He told me.

"You keep making coffee like that and you'll hear more." I told him smiling. "So you gonna help me wake them up or not?" I asked.

"Yeah just let me start another pot, because they are going to want some."

"Alright."

After he had finished putting a fresh pot on he turned to me and asked. "Who are we waking up first?"

"Leah, I am guessing the others are easy to wake up she isn't most of the time." I told him then turned and walked towards her room. I made my way to her room and opened the door getting my second surprise of the morning.

"Is that?" Steve asked.

"Yep, who would've thought? I guess he'll be getting the same wake up as Leah." I told him then proceeded to get on Leah's be and jump up and down.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heads!"

Marc groaned and opened his eyes.

"Well hello there." I said brightly.

"Mornin Bella." He said huskily.

I jumped closer to Leah jostling her. "Wakey up you lazy ass."

"No!"

"Fine, no food for you." I said jumping a couple more times than getting off the bed, as soon as I said no food she sat straight up in bed.

"You wouldn't." She growled.

"Oh I would and we will be having a girl talk later. Get your ass up and help us wake the others up. Breakfast will be here in about forty-five minutes. Get moving." I told her then walked out of the room. Over the next half hour, we were able to wake everyone up. It was decided that we would hang out in the kitchen and then when breakfast arrived we would move to the dining room.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" I asked, but I was looking directly at Leah and Marc.

"Like a baby." Marc said smirking, then drinking his coffee.

"Who made the coffee?" Leah asked.

"Steve." All of us said at once.

"Damn, some good coffee." She muttered.

"I know right."

We continued to talk, until we heard the elevator ding.

"Foods here!" Leah yelled then ran towards the dining room.

"Such a child sometimes." I chuckled, then followed her. We all sat down at the dining room table, as three bell boys pulling carts of food and drinks came out of the elevator.

"Damn that's a lot of food." Alex said.

"Yep but all of it will be gone." I told them.

"You can't be serious."

"I sure am."

"Good mairneng Miss's et Mr.'s, haire's yur breakfast and fair you Miss Bella ze itinairary fair todai. Please enjoy ét let us know if zere eez anythéng élse zat you need." Said the first one, as he handed me a pice of paper.

"Thanks, have a good day."

"You to Miss."

After they set everything out and left we all made our plates. "Alright well go over the itinerary for today, eat, and then go from there." I told them then proceeded to tell them what was going on today.

* * *

 _Itinerary for Tuesday_

 _10 AM- 10:30 AM: Breakfast_

 _11:30 PM- 1:30 PM: Take Showers and get ready for the day_

 _1:30 PM- 3:30 PM: Jaime Paris en famille tour, Lunch will be included_

 _3:30 PM- 4:30 PM: Massages for the women in the Spa, video games for the men in the Penthouse, Bella gets a surprise when she returns to the Penthouse._

 _4:30 PM- 6:30 PM: Get ready for Bella's surprise._

 _6:45 PM- 7:15 PM: Surprise takes place._

 _7:15 PM- 8:45 PM: Something for the surprise happens._

 _9:00 PM- 9:30 PM: Change your clothes (Bella only)_

 _9:35 PM- 10:45 PM: Dinner at Camelia_

 _10:50 PM- 12:00 AM: Drinks at Bar 8_

 _12:00 AM- Make your way back to the Penthouse, and the rest of the night is up to you._

 _Don't worry about what to wear or what is needed I have it covered. Bella most of it is already in or will be in your closet, or just in your room in general. Just remember that I have a knack for these things and that whatever comes just have fun and know that it was supposed to happen this way. Oh before I forget and before Breakfast is over there are things that need to be said from both sides. For example, Bella how you met me and the things that happened after, oh and don't worry about them not being able to know, some of them already somewhat know about me. As for the rest of you, you need to let your wilder side out into the open. I have also left somethings for everyone they are in Leah and Bella's room._

 _~ Love Alice._

* * *

After I had finished reading everyone including myself was a little confused as to what Alice had meant.

"I don't mean to be rude but, who wrote that thing?" Oliver asked.

"Alice." Leah said smiling a little.

"Well your friend certainly knows how to make things mysterious and she certainly has a lot's of surprises for you." He said.

"Yeah we know, she knew that we would meet you yesterday. After knowing her for so long and how she does things, I have learned that when she says something I better listen because if I don't do it her way right then I will end up doing it in the end." I explained.

"So who wants to go first?" Steve asked.

"How about me? There are somethings that you may not believe and I will have to explain it." I said.

"If that's what you want."

"It is. It all started after my mom got married in my sophomore year of high school. I began to see her getting sad when her new husband left without her, he is a minor league baseball player. So I asked her if I could go and live with my dad…" From there I told them about me moving to Forks, meeting Edward for the first time, hearing a tribal legend from my friend, figuring out that the Cullen's weren't human that they were vampires and once I figured that out I figured out that the legends about the wolf protectors were true as well and that there were already three wolves in La Push, I told them about the baseball game with the Cullen's, I also told them how Alice could see the future, how Edward could read everyone's mind except for mine, how Jasper was an empath, and how Emmett had the strength of a newborn vampire, the nomads, James tracking me, me going back to Phoenix, James tricking me into thinking he had my mom, James's attack on me, then I told them about my birthday party, how I got a paper cut and because I was Edward's singer and the other's blood lust Jasper attacked me causing me to get hurt worse then I already was, I told them how I had to wait three days for Edward to finally talk to me again and when he did he took me out into the woods and dumped me there, I told them that since September it had been over eight months since I heard or spoke to any of them, and I told them about the things leading up to Leah and I being here in Pairs. After I was done talking I looked around and saw that there was a variety of reactions around the room.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Taylor asked.

"Feel this." I told her then grabbed her hand and placed it on the bite scar I had gotten from James. "What does that feel like to you?" I asked her.

"It's a lot colder than the rest of your body and harder to."

"And what did I describe the Cullen's as?"

"Cold as ice, hard as stone and the sparkled in the sun."

"Exactly what this scar feels like and if you look really close when sun light hits it you can see that it sparkles a little. Do you believe me now?" I told her.

"Yes, I'm sorry for doubting you." She said.

"That's ok. I couldn't expect you all to believe me straight away."

"So Leah is one of the La Push pack?" Marc asked.

"I sure am, got a problem with that?" Leah asked him.

"Not at all I think it's kinda hot actually."

"Glad you think so, because I imprinted on you and I would hate to have to hurt you." She said smiling a little.

"And what makes you think you can take me?"

"Just because you and three others here are shifters doesn't mean you can beat me." She said smirking causing the others to looked surprised. "What you thought that I couldn't smell you all? Speaking of how come you all didn't smell me?"

"No idea, it is quite curious." Marc told her.

"OK for those of us who don't know who the shifters are would you like to enlighten us?" I asked.

"It's me Catherine, Jesse and John."

"Do you guys have imprinting as well?" Kristen asked, causing the shifters to look uncomfortable.

"Ok I think that those of us who are not shifter, aren't in a relationship with one, and are not imprinted already should leave and let those who are have some privacy." I told them.

"No need to worry about it, we'll have more time to talk about it tonight right now we are on a tight schedule. To answer your question Taylor yes we do and those of us that are in a relationship with someone, we are in a relationship with our imprint." John told her, casing her, Oliver, and Alex to sag with relief.

"Now that, that is out of the way. How are we all going to take showers and be ready in two hours?" Catherine asked.

"There are eight full bathrooms', I get my own bathroom, Leah's gets hers, Steve gets his, Marc gets his, and then the rest of you share." I told them as if it were obvious.

"Well ok then. Let's get moving that way we can keep on schedule." Steve said.

I walked out of the dining room and made my way to my room, once I got there I walked into my closet and saw that there was a whole hell of a lot more clothes in there than there was before and they were all in black hanging clothes bags so I didn't know what all of it was. I decided to look at the first thing that was hanging on my right. When I went to open it I saw a folded pice of paper taped to it.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _I know that you are tempted to look at all of this but please don't, it's a surprise! And you are going to love it, this and the eleven bags behind it are what is needed for this morning. I hope you are the others like them._

 _~Alice_

* * *

As soon as I finished reading the note I hurriedly zipped the bag that it was attached to and inside the bag was a pair of white skinny jeans, a silver corset type top, a pair of silver snake skin 6-inch-high heels, diamond bobble earrings, a sapphire and diamond ring, a silver purse and a pice of paper that said Bella's outfit on it. The second bag had a black pair of skinny jeans, a strapless white shirt with a black strip with studs on it at the top, black silver studded 6-inch-high heels, a black silver studded purse, bracelets, and a pice of paper saying Leah. I looked through the other ten bags that Alice said would be needed for right now and saw that they were for everyone else. I ran out of my room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"GUYS! I need you all to come to my room now and that means everyone!" I yelled then went back into my room the next thing that I heard was what sounded like a stampede.

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked as he was the first one to enter my room but I just held a finger up telling him to wait once everyone was in the room. I looked at Leah and pointed to my closet, taking the hint she walked over to it and entered. Once she came out she looked in awe but her face quickly changed once she saw that I was not happy.

"Did she really?" Leah asked me and I just nodded.

"Would someone like to clue us in because it doesn't look like anyone is dying and we are supposed to be taking showers and getting ready." Said Alex.

"Our dear friend Alice has decided to supply us with a whole new wardrobe." Leah supplied.

"And that concerns us why?" Taylor asked.

"Because that includes you." Leah said flatly.

"Huh?" Said Steve.

"Yes Alice has decided to supply you all with clothes." I told him then walked back into my closet, and one by one I handed everyone their bag with this morning's change of clothes in it. "Well now that my freak out is over we better get to taking our showers." I told them. They all left my room except for Steve. "What?" I asked him.

"I just realized that I haven't given you a proper good morning." He told me, then started walking towards me.

"Is that right and what does a proper good morning look like?" I asked.

"This." He said then pulled me to him resting one of his hands on my waist, the other wound its way into my hair, he then kissed me passionately to the point where I thought I might just melt. "Good morning." He said pulling away.

"Hmm." Was my only response causing him to chuckle, then he walked out of my room closing my door behind him.

' _Focus Bella you need to take a shower and get ready for the day!'_ I told myself and after a few more minutes of just standing there I made my way into my bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, after I was done I blow dried my hair and did a pin-up girl style with a bump in the front it pulled together in the back and curly, I added a white bow behind the bump, for my makeup I did a pin-up eyeliner style, then a Smokey eye with silver on the inside towards the bridge of my nose, then a pinkish purple in the middle of my eyelid, then a dark grey on the outside, then I added red lipstick to finish off the look. When I was done I went back into my room and got dressed, after finishing I took a few deep breaths then walked out of my room and down to the living room when I got there, everyone was pretty much ready to go. Steve was wearing a grey shirt that had four buttons two of which were unbuttoned and the shirt looked dressy, he was also wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. Leah was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, a strapless white shirt with a black strip with studs on it at the top, black silver studded 6-inch-high heels, a black silver studded purse, bracelets. She had her hair in a pin-up style with a bump in the front and the rest was straitened and pulled into a pony-tail she also had a black bandanna behind her bump, for her makeup she had a pin-up eyeliner style, a Smokey eye with black and a light gold color near the bridge of her nose, she finished off with red lipstick. Marc was wearing a light blue button up dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Catherine was wearing leather skinny jeans, a black and grey leopard print pot with a black blazer over it, black lace up 6-inch-high heels, a black ring, black bracelet, black dangling earrings, and a black clutch. Her hair was in a pin-up style as well with it half up half down what was down was also curled, for her makeup she had pin-up style eyeliner, with gold, and grey eye-shadow, she finished off with red lipstick. Alex was wearing a grey dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, a tie, a vest, and dark jeans. John was wearing a black sweater with a dress shirt underneath, a tie, and jeans. Kristen was wearing leather skinny jeans, a beige top with a black blazer over it, dangling earrings, a necklace, beige 6-inch-high heels, and a beige clutch. Her hair was curly with a bump, and her bangs on either side, her makeup had a classic eyeliner and a Smokey eye with beige and silver eye shadow, she finished off with red lipstick. Oliver was wearing a cream colored sweater, and black jeans. Jesse was wearing brown leather pants, a cream colored shirt with a brown leather belt, cream colored 6-inch-high heels, a brown leather purse, a ring, earrings, necklace, and a watch. Her hair was in a pin-up style with half up and half down the half that was down was curled. Her makeup had a pin-up eyeliner style, and a Smokey eye with tones of brown, she finished off with red lipstick. Jeremy was wearing a grey button up sweater with the sleeves bunched up at the elbows, a black dress shirt underneath, a tie, he had a leather jacket in his hand, and dark jeans. Taylor was wearing blue skinny jeans, a pint tank top with black lace, a black blazer, pink with black lace, and bow 6-inch-high heels, a necklace, and a black and grey lace clutch. Her hair was done in a pin-up style with a bump in the front and bun in the back, she had a pink bandanna tied in a bow between the bump and bun. Her makeup had a pin-up eyeliner style, and a Smokey eye with shades of beige, pink and light grey, she finished off with pink lipstick.

When they noticed me standing there the guys wolf whistled causing me to blush.

"Did any of you girls notice something?" I asked.

"No what?" They asked.

"Most of us are wearing pin-up hair styles, and pin-up style makeup." I explained.

"I see it now. I wonder how we did that?" Leah said.

"I have no idea but we better go or we're going to be late." I told them then headed to the elevator, but before I could get very far arms snaked around my waist.

"You look amazing." Steve said in my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said turning around in his arms.

"Stop with the lovey dovey didn't you say we had to go?" Marc said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Once we made it downstairs we were told that a limo was waiting for us. For the next two hours we toured what we could of Paris then headed back to the hotel. Once we got there the men headed up to the suite while us girls headed to the spa, when we got there Nathan, Luke and four other men were there waiting for us. They motioned us to follow them, and they led us to a big room that had six massage tables set up.

"Hello again, girls." Nathan said.

"Hey."

"Let's get you guys set up."

"Sounds good to us."

After giving us instructions on who would be with who and what we needed to do, Nathan and the others left the room to let us get situated. After about five minutes all of us were under the sheets and waiting none of us said anything we just waited for them to return. After an hour massage us girls headed back up to the suite and as soon as we stepped off the elevator we heard shouting from the living room. When we walked in there we saw all of the guys sitting and playing video games, we looked at each other and shook our heads. We decided to leave them be and head to the dining room to chat. After about ten minutes Steve walked in and stopped mid-step when he saw us sitting there.

"When did you guys get back?" He asked.

"About ten minutes ago when you all were shouting at each other and the TV." I told him smiling.

"Well I had come in here for more snacks, but I would actually like to speak to you for a minute if that's ok?" He said looking a little nervous.

"Sure, I'll be back girls." I told them then grabbed Steve's hand, he took us to the large terrace. For the first few minutes he didn't say anything and it was making me nervous, but before I could say something to him he started speaking. "I know we haven't known each other that long and this is crazy, but I feel like I have known you my whole life and that with you around everything just seems complete. So…" He then paused and got down on one knee. "Bella Swan will you do me the honor of being my wife? I know I don't have a ring or anything but I can get you one when I can." He said.

"Oh My God! I feel the same way! Yes!" I shouted casing him to smile widely, and stand up and kiss the breath right out of me. "Do the guys know about this?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said grinning.

"Well now that we have that settled. When do you want to get married?"

"Right after we tell everyone, I want to be able to call you my wife before I have to go back to the ship."

"Seems a little fast don't you think?"

"Not when I know in my heart and soul that you're the one for me." He said kissing me again.

"Well when you talk like that I'm inclined to agree, now before you tell everyone else I have to tell Leah first."

"Makes sense, go on in and pull her aside and while you tell her I'll tell the others."

"Sounds like a plan." I told him then gave him one last kiss before walking back down to the dining room.

"Hey Leah can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Sure thing."

I then made my way to the library, and made sure she followed once we were there I closed the doors and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"What's up girlie you look so serious?"

"That's because this is and I don't know how you're going to react." I told her.

"Well just spit it out then, and we'll go from there."

"Steve asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I rushed out.

"Really B?! That's amazing, have you guys decided when yet?"

"Yeah today." I said sheepishly.

"What?! But we have no time to plan!" She shouted.

"L, that's fine with me. It's just going to be you, Steve, his friends, and I. Do you really think that I need to plan anything? I have what I need." I told her.

"But it's your wedding and you know everyone back home is going to kill you for this when they find out right?" She asked me.

"Yeah that's why I am going to throw another wedding for all of them and that one we can plan. Deal?"

"Deal, but what ae you going to do about a dress and stuff like that?"

"Go look in that closet of mine I guess."

"Ok, while you do that I'll talk to the other girls. The girls and I will meet with you in your room in no more than ten minutes." She said and before I could respond she was up and out the door. I got up and made my way back upstairs to my room, once I got there I closed my bedroom door and headed to my closet. Once there I began looking through the bags not even looking to see if there were notes, as I looked through each new bag I began to hyperventilate.

* * *

 _ **Steve's P.O.V (Same time that Bella is freaking out)**_

"I can't believe you're getting married today." Marc said but before I could respond I heard a phone ringing in the dining room. I walked in there to see a cell phone sitting on the table.

"Hello." I said answering it.

"Put Bella on the phone." A female voice said.

"Who is this?"

"Alice, now get Leah and put Bella on the phone."

"Yes ma'am." I said then walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"Leah, Alice said to get you and put Bella on the phone." I told her, handing her the phone.

"Hello… Seriously…. Yeah I got it, hang on…" Leah said into the phone then made her way upstairs.

* * *

 _ **Bella's P.O.V**_

' _Can I do this without my dad, mom and everyone else?'_ I kept asking myself but before I could go any further my bedroom door opened and in walked Leah. She didn't say anything to me she just handed me my cell phone.

"Hello."

"You're going to get your ass up off that floor, call the girls upstairs give them their dresses, hand have one of the girls take the guys their tuxes. After that is done you are going to sit your happy little ass down and let them get you ready since I can't be there to help. Now no more freaking out remember what I told you this is all meant to be there is nothing wrong with what you are doing, so cut it out and be happy." I heard Alice say.

"But…"

"No but's now get up off the floor and do what I told you." She said then hung up.

It took me a minute or so to pull myself together.

"I need you to call the other girls up here." I told Leah then got up off the floor.

I walked into my closet again and too a closer look at what was in the bags and saw that they were all labeled with who they belonged to. After another minute or so I heard the other girls enter the room.

"I'm in here" I said. "The suites are labeled for who they belong to but Steve gets the black one. Catherine can you take these to them?" I said.

"Sure can."

"Before you go we have two hours to get ready, and I am supposed to let you all get me ready, but I want to help."

"Nope if that's what you were told that's what we will do. I'll be right back." She said then walked out of the room only to return a few minutes later.

"Alright were all here, now let's see the dress." Leah said smiling.

"Nope you all have to see yours first." I told her smirking.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Leah pouted.

"Yes it is, I want to see your reactions to your dresses before I show you mine, plus I have two."

"Ok, ok you made your point now show us."

Leah's dress was mid-thigh length, it was beige with a lot of rhinestones, in aquamarine, and turquoise, it had a sash that rapped around just under the bust and tied into a bow, 6-inch-high heels that were aquamarine and turquoise, an aquamarine clutch, and some bracelets. Catherine's dress was a turquoise halter dress that ended mid-thigh, gold 6-inch-high heels, a gold clutch, turquoise earrings, and bracelets. Taylor's was a strapless turquoise mid-thigh dress with a gold sequence clutch, and gold 6-inch-high heels. Jesse's was a two tone strapless mid-thigh dress with turquoise on the top and white on the bottom, a turquoise clutch, 6 inch turquoise high heels, earrings, and a ring. Kristen's was a mid-thigh three tone rhinestone dress with white at the top and turquoise and aquamarine at the bottom dress, with turquoise 6-inch-high heels, clutch, earrings, and bracelet. My first dress was a two tone floor length dress that had y straps with rhinestones, it was white at the top and aquamarine and turquoise at the bottom, there were white 6-inch-high heels with diamond rhinestones and aquamarine pearls, there were also an aquamarine and white garter belt with rhinestones, an aquamarine and diamond earring and necklace jewelry set, and a strapless aquamarine babydoll. My second dress was a two toned aquamarine and white mid-thigh rhinestone and tool dress, the shoes were two toned as well with aquamarine in the back and white in the front, an aquamarine bra and panty set, there was also an aquamarine garter belt with a white bow.

After I showed them the dresses they all looked speechless.

"Well are you all just going to stand there or are you going to help me get ready for a wedding?" I asked snapping them out of their states and into action. First they did my hair they parted it the front, straitened it, then they curled the rest making a slight bump where it was straightened and where they were putting the tiara, they then did my makeup they did a classic eyeliner style, then silver and aquamarine eye-shadow. Once they finished they helped me into my babydoll, with my garter belt, into my dress, with my jewelry, then finally my shoes. I looked around and saw that they all had tears in their eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like a princess B." Leah said crying a little.

"Don't make me cry Ill ruin my makeup." I said laughing a little.

"Well don't you want to take a look?" Kristen asked.

"Not until you all are ready."

"Fine, lets hurry up then we only have about an hour left." Catherine said making everyone start working on themselves but no one would let me help. When they were all done Leah had pulled all of her hair to the right side then curled it, her makeup was a classic eyeliner style with aquamarine and grey eye-shadow. Catherine had pulled most of her hair back and did a curl up do, her makeup was a classic eyeliner style with aquamarine and silver eye-shadow. Taylor had a braid on the right side going back into an up do, her makeup was a classic eyeliner style with aquamarine and silver eye-shadow. Kristen had done her hair down and in big curls, her makeup was a classic eyeliner style with turquoise and aquamarine eye-shadow. Jesse had done a braid down the side like Taylor and it led back into a curl up do, her makeup was a classic eyeliner style with silver, aquamarine, turquoise, and blue eye-shadow.

"You guys look amazing." I told them.

"We may look amazing but like I said before you look like a princess. Are you ready to see yourself?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. They led me into the bathroom where there was a full length mirror, and when I saw myself I couldn't believe that it was actually me. I was so close to crying. "Oh My God, that can't be me." I told them.

"It's you believe it, now are we ready to head down to the living room and get the guys?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet let me call down to the front desk real quick. "I told them then made my way over to the phone on my night stand, I pressed the front desk button and waited while it rung.

"Good eveneng Miss. Bella. How can ai 'elp you?" The woman asked.

"I'm getting married tonight and I need somewhere to have it done. Do you have a place in mind?" I told her.

"Zere eez a Church five minutés from haire by car, ai weehl call le car sairvice fair you. Whén you come down to la lobby ai 'ave a fu théngs zat you need to pik up."

"Ok we will be down shortly." I told her then hung up. "Well now I have a place to get married and a way to get there. Let's go get the guys." I told them then walked out of my room but before I could start walking down the stairs someone grabbed my arm.

"Let us go down first. Taylor first, second Kristen, third Jesse, fourth me, then Leah, and finally you." Catherine said.

"I'm fine with that, but one question. Why in that order?" I asked.

"Taylor is the youngest of us women she is also a Lieutenant Jr., Kristen is the second youngest also a Lieutenant Jr., Jesse is the second oldest of us and she is a Lieutenant, I am the oldest and a Lieutenant, and Leah is your best friend so she should be the one to come down before you." She explained.

"Ok that makes sense, let's get going." I said excited. They all got in a line then made their way one by one down the stairs in the order Catherine said, when it was finally my turn I was nervous. _'I miss, you dad and sorry that you couldn't be here with me today, but know that when I get home we will start planning a wedding for when Steve and I are reunited that way you, mom and the others can be there. I love you and hope you won't be to mad at me.'_ I thought to myself, then took a deep calming breath and made my way down the stairs. Once I got to the bottom I saw that all of the guys were staring at me, but Steve had the biggest smile on his face that I hadn't seen yet. Steve was in a black tux that had two buttons, under his jacket he was wearing a white dress shirt with an aquamarine and white striped tie, and an aquamarine vest. He also had an aquamarine and white stripped handkerchief the top front pocket of his jacket. The other men were wearing grey tuxes that had two buttons under their jackets they were wearing white dress shirts with plain aquamarine ties and vests, in their top front pockets they had plain aquamarine handkerchiefs.

"Ready my lady?" Steve asked as he came to stand in front of me and bowed.

"Why yes kind sir." I said curtsying. We made our way to the elevator and down to the lobby. Once there we made our way to the front desk.

"Eveneng Miss. Bella. First haire aré le papairwairk zat you weehl need, néxt haire eez yur bouquét and le othair girls, haire eez la gruhms butonniaire, et lé gruhmsmen butonniaires. And final-lee haire deux small boxes un eez fair Miss. Bella le othair eez fair Mr. McGarrett. Yur limo eez ootside waiteng to tak you whaire you need to go. Havé a good evénéng and good luk!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks you as well." I told her as I passed out the bouquets and boutonnieres. My bouquet was white roses that had pearl and diamond rhinestones in them, it also had aquamarine calla lilies with white tips. At the base of the bouquet there was aquamarine silk ribbon, then where I would hold it was wrapped in aquamarine silk ribbon as well, it was also wrapped in diamond rhinestones and had a big rhinestone broach on it. The girl's bouquets were white calla lilies and aquamarine and white calla lilies inside them were aquamarine rhinestones, where they would hold it was wrapped in aquamarine silk ribbon and wrapped in diamond rhinestones. Steve's boutonniere was an aquamarine and white calla lily, there was also a small white flower with a diamond rhinestone in it, the base was wrapped in aquamarine silk ribbon and would be pinned on with a pearl stick pin. The groomsmen's boutonnieres were white roses with little white flowers that had aquamarine rhinestones in the center, the base was wrapped in aquamarine silk ribbon and would be pinned on with a pearl stick pin. Finally, I grabbed the paperwork and the two small boxes. After I had everything gathered we made our way out of the hotel and to the limo that was waiting for us. Once we got in and sat down Marc started speaking.

"I still can't believe that Alice saw all of this coming. I wonder what else she knows." He said.

"You never know with her, you just let things come as they do and when they do you do exactly what she tells you no questions asked. Now I would like to take a look inside these boxes." I said. I then opened the first one and inside nestled in between a ring pillow was an infinity ring with one band dark aquamarine and the other silver, the silver band crossed over top of the dark aquamarine one. I took notice that this one would be too big for me and passed it to Steve to look at. I opened the second one and inside nestled in between a ring pillow was another infinity ring with one band dark aquamarine and the other silver, but this one's dark blue aquamarine band crossed over top of the silver one and I knew that this one was mine. I passed it to the girls so they could see and they awed about the fact that they were matching rings just one slightly different than the other. Just as we arrived at the Church Steve had handed me his ring back and I handed him mine.

"I just thought of something. Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" Steve asked.

"I already figured that out no one because you have already seen me in my dress and there is no point in pretending you haven't." I told him.

"Smart idea." He said then leaned in to kiss me.

"No kiss till the Bishop says so." Leah said interrupting him, causing both him and I to groan and her to laugh. "Well if you want to kiss then let's get moving." She told us then made her way into the church.

"Hello everyone. Are you all ready for a wedding?" The Bishop asked.

"He's not French." Leah stated, just as the Bishop went to answer her I interrupted him.

"Don't worry about answering her she thinks that since we are in Paris that everyone should be French." I told him smiling, and he just smiled back and nodded.

"Well do you all have anything that needs to be done before we get stated?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I need to get them all paired off and the men standing in the right spots. Steve who is standing next to you?" I told the Bishop then asked Steve.

"Marc why?"

"No particular reason." I told him then walked to where we would all be standing for the ceremony. "Bishop but if you don't mind would you stand where you will be standing when you do the ceremony?" I asked him and he nodded standing where he needed. I then grabbed Steve and placed him where he needed to go, then Marc next to him followed by Alex, Oliver, John, and finally Jeremy. That corresponded with where us girls would be standing on the other side starting with me then Leah, followed by Catherine, Jesse, Kristen, and finally Taylor. Once I had everyone where I wanted them I stood where I was needed. Once we were ready I nodded to the Bishop letting him know that we were ready. He then started the ceremony and before I knew it Steve was saying his vows.

"I, Steve McGarrett, take you, Bella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed." He said then slid my ring on my finger.

"I, Bella Swan, take you, Steve McGarrett, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed." I said and slid his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." And Steve did just that and very passionately causing our friends to chuckle and the Bishop to clear his throat. I looked at the Bishop and blushed. "Now I was told to tell you that for the next hour and thirty minutes you will take picture. So if you will wait just a moment I will get the photographer and they are English as well." The Bishop said then left, no more than two minutes later he returned with a man and woman who both had camera. "This is Jason and Amanda they will be working with you. I will be back in an hour." He said then left.

For the full hour we took many pictures both Amanda and Jason switched between working with us girls and the guys. They took pictures of me with my bridesmaids, me with Leah, me by myself, me with the groomsmen, Steve with his groomsmen, him with Marc, Steve by himself, him with the bridesmaids, Steve and I together, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, Steve and I with Leah and Marc, and finally all of us together. It surprised me that they got all of them in that amount of time but I guess that's what you get when you have professionals.

"Mrs. McGarrett." I heard Jason say.

"That's gonna take some getting used to. Yes, Jason."

"We took about sixty photos, once we are done developing them we will have them sent to your hotel tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said then left, and a couple of minutes later the Bishop came back in.

"Before you all go I need you guys to sign the paperwork that you brought with you." He told us.

"Just show us where to sign." I told him smiling.

"This one here is your marriage certificate that validated your marriage in the US. You both need to sign under your own names. As well as Leah and Marc" He said setting a pice of paper down.

* * *

 **CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE:**

 **Isabella Marie Swan** **AND** **Steve John McGarrett**

 _ **Isabella M. Swan (Signature)**_ **AND** _ **Steve J. McGarrett (Signature)**_

 **Were united in marriage on this day,**

 **the** **24** **th** **of** **May** **in the year** **2010**

 **The ceremony was witnesses and celebrated by**

 **Leah Grace Clearwater** **AND** **Marc Adrian Anderson**

 _ **Leah G. Clearwater (Signature)**_ **AND** _ **Marc A. Anderson (Signature)**_

* * *

"This one here is your marriage license this will also be used I validating your marriage not only in the US but also with the US Navy. I need you both to sign it as well." He said setting another piece of paper down.

* * *

 **MARRIAGE LICENCE:**

 **DATE OF MARRIAGE: May 24, 2010**

 **PLACE OF MARRIAGE: PARIS, FRANCE**

 **HUSBAND** **WIFE**

 **NAME:** **STEVEN JOHN McGARRETT-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

 **RACE:** **CAUCASIAN -** **CAUCASIAN**

 **AGE:** **28-18**

 **SINGLE, WIDOWED,** **  
OR DIVORCED: -SINGLE-SINGLE**

 **BIRTHPLACE:** **HONOLULU, HI-FORKS, WA**

 **RESIDENCE:** **HONOLULU, HI-FORKS, WA**

 **PARENTS:** **DORIS McGARRETT (MOTHER)-RENEE DWYER (MOTHER)  
JOHN McGARRETT (FATHER)-CHARLIE SWAN (FATHER)**

 **OCCUPATION:** **US NAVY SEAL-STUDENT**

 **CEREMONY  
PERFORMED BY:** **BISHOP A. L. JOHNSON**

 **REPORTED BY:** **VICTORIA L. CHAUVE**

 **CLERK OF:** **Tribunal d'Instance, PARIS, FRANCE**

 **DATE RECORD FILED:** **May 23, 2010**

 **Isabella Marie Swan AND Steven John McGarrett**

 _ **Isabella M. Swan (Signature)**_ **AND** _ **Steven J. McGarrett (Signature)**_

* * *

"Ok you're finished, enjoy your marriage."

"Thank you Bishop."

"Your welcome. Now get out and enjoy your night. Your limo is outside waiting for you I called them right before I came back out"

We walked out of the church and back to the limo, and got in.

"Where to Miss?"

"Back to the hotel please."

"Right away ma'am."

Once we arrived back at the hotel we waved at the woman behind the desk and made our way to our private elevator. When we got up to the penthouse I made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink and when I passed the dining room I saw something unexpected on the table but I should have known better. It is Alice after all. There sitting on the dining room table was a four tier wedding cake covered in white fondant, at the base of each tier was an aquamarine silk ribbon wrapped around it, then starting at the top of the cake and moving down to the right were edible flowers ranging from light aquamarine to dark. There was also a lot of champagne.

"Umm guys! I found something!" I yelled out to them.

"What is it?!" Marc yelled from the living room.

"Your gonna want to come look!" I shouted back, and after a few seconds I could hear them waking their way in here.

"Wow!" Said Leah.

"Yepp. How does she expect us to eat all of that?" I asked no one in particular.

"You do know that the top tier goes in a box then frozen for you all to eat on your first anniversary right?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah but still that leaves three other tiers that have to be eaten."

"Don't worry, well figure it out. You Mrs. McGarrett need to go get change." Steve said.

"You really like that don't you? And shouldn't we have some cake now?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked innocently. "And while your changing I'll call down to the front desk and ask them if they can come get the cake and take the top tier off and store it for you until you leave tomorrow and cut the rest of us pieces for tonight and tomorrow.

"The fact that I now have your last name, and that sounds like a plan."

"I sure do, it means that your mine and no one else's." He said smiling huge.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can just say the same about you."

"I know, now go get changed."

I just shook my head then walked upstairs to my room, I went into my closet found my second dress, shoes, lingerie, and garter belt. After I had finished changing I went into my bathroom, took my tiara off and pulled the hair in the front of my head into a bump that way half was up and half was down, I then took a curling iron and made my curls a little bigger and just fixed some that needed to be fixed, I also touched up my makeup. Once I was done I took a good look at myself and had to say that I looked pretty good. I then made my way back downstairs to rejoin everyone else.

"Damn girl you look good." Leah said when she saw me.

"Thanks, you all ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go. I called the front desk and they said that while we're at dinner they'll take care of the cake just remember to ask for the top tomorrow." Steve said then lead us to the elevator. We got the Camelia and got seated immediately, they gave us two complimentary bottles of Champagne. Dinner went well, we ate and talked.

"Ready for the bar?" Marc asked once everyone was done eating.

"Yeah let's go." I said then stood up and grabbed Steve's hand. We made our way over to the bar. The bartender gave us the first round on the house. To me it seemed like time was just rushing by and the more I thought about it the more I got nervous about sharing a room with Steve but I was excited as well. I decided to stop thinking about it and just enjoy myself. Before I knew it we were making our way back up to the suite.

"I'm heading to bed I am exhausted and want to get out of these heels." Leah said as we got off the elevator.

"I agree." All of the other girls said at once then started giggling.

"I'll meet you up there. I'm gonna help the drunk ones get where they need to go." Steve said kissing me on the forehead.

I made my way up to my room then into my closet to find something to wear to bed, as I looked through the bags I found one that said wedding night when I opened the bag inside was an aquamarine color babydoll, that had a lace top but wasn't see through and two layers on the bottom, it also had a silk bow. _'What is up with all the Aquamarine? I love the color but this is a little much even for Alice.'_ I thought to myself as I got it out of the bag and made my way to the bathroom, and got changed. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Steve laying on my bed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and no shirt. He wasn't looking at me though, so I leaned up against the door, and cleared my throat. When he looked at me I smiled because I could see him swallow real hard.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Hey, are you gonna come over here? You look really nice." He asked me huskily.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Welcome, now get over here."

I walked over to the bed and just stood there for a few seconds before getting in the bed.

"Did you bring your stuff up here?" I asked.

"Yeah I put it away in the closet." He told me then pulled me closer to him. "Hi wife." He said smiling.

"Hi husband."

He then leaned down and kissed me so passionately it took my breath away. I couldn't tell how long we had been kissing but when we pulled away we were both out of breath.

* * *

 **** MATURE CONTENT BELOW****

* * *

"God your gorgeous." He said pulling me even closer, that's when I felt him through his pants causing me to gasp slightly.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him as I rubbed up against him, causing him to groan. He began kissing my neck, he got to a certain spot just below my ear and sucked it causing me to moan.

"Do that again." I told him breathlessly, and he did. He then returned to my lips and crashed his to mine, he traced my lips with his tongue and I parted them giving him access to my mouth and his tongue swept in as if memorizing it. He started sucking on my lower lip casing me to moan even more. I pulled away so that I could catch my breath and he started kissing my neck again. His hands started wandering and they came to my round breasts, his thumbs ran over my cloth covered nipples causing me to shiver. I was really enjoying this but I knew I needed to tell him that I was a virgin.

"Steve." I moaned as he added more pressure to my nipples.

"Hmmm." He responded.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I've never been with anyone before. I'm a virgin." I told him but I didn't look at him, and I started blushing.

"There is nothing wrong with that we will take things slow. Oh and just to let you know I love that I will be the first one to give you that kind of pleasure." He told me as he lifted my chin up so that I could look at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, now where were we?" He asked.

"Right about here." I told him as I ran my hands up and down his chest, then started kissing it, before I could get to far he pulled me to him that way I was laying on top of him, and he ground into me casing both of us to moan. He then put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me and I could tell that he was getting a little impatient but I was having fun. He let my face go and his hands traveled down my body and gripped my ass squeezing it, he then slowly lowered my thong and I kicked it off.

"You are amazing." Steve whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod.

He gave me another passionate kiss, then began to suck on my neck and I knew that he would leave a mark. He then pulled my baby doll over my head. He started rubbing my nipples until they peaked, he took one in his mouth and I couldn't breathe because of the sensation, he took the other nipple between his fingers and rolled it around, he then repeated the same thing with the other nipple. This caused me to start breathing harder and harder, he then ran his hands down my body causing me to shiver when he stopped at my thighs and started rubbing circles there. He flipped us over and began kissing down my body until he got to my thighs he kissed either side and started rubbing more circles. I jumped slightly when I felt his finger connect to my clit, but began to relax when he started rubbing it lightly. I started breathing faster and faster, he added a little more pressure and after a few seconds he slid one finger inside of me casing both of us to groan at the same time. He hadn't moved at all and I wanted something more so I started moving against his hand rocking back and forth, he slowly added another finger and slowly built me up to climax. My whole body tensed as I reached my climax and it took everything in me not to shout out. After I finished riding out my climax he removed his fingers and crawled back up my body. When he faced me he kissed me harder than ever. I moved my hands towards his pants and began rubbing lightly casing him to moan out, that gave me enough courage to rub harder and he moaned even louder, I then eased my hand into his pants and began to stroke him. After a minute or so I started pushing his pants down, and he finished taking them off. I looked down and it surprised me that he wasn't wearing any boxers, but his size made me a little apprehensive.

"Is that going to fit?" I asked him sheepishly.

"Babe, it will fit trust me." He told me chuckling a little.

He leaned forward and kissed me again, then began kissing down my neck, he teases the skin just below my ear and I could feel myself realizing even further. After a few minutes of petting he hovered over me he leaned down and kissed me once more.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I could feel him position himself at my entrance.

"Yeah." I told him smiling.

"Tell me if I need to stop." He told me and I just nodded.

He began pushing in, causing me to tense, I felt him tease my entrance with the head of his dick. I began moaning a few minutes later, and I could feel him began pushing in again only to pull back out. He kept doing this for a few minutes, then he pushed in and kept pushing until I felt him hit my barrier. He looked at me and I could tell that he was making sure that this is what I wanted so I just nodded. He pulled back out then pushed all the way in breaking my barrier causing me to gasp in pain, he held still and I could tell that it was hard for him because I could feel him shaking slightly. I whimpered a little, I could feel a few tears sliding down my face, he surprised me by kissing my tears away, but stayed still waiting for me to adjust. After a few more minutes the pain started to fade and I could feel a sensation start spreading through my body and I wanted to feel more so I started wiggling my hips, this caused him to moan deeply.

"If you want me to continue being gentle I would stop doing that." He told me huskily.

"Oh really?" I asked smirking, and rolled my hips more dramatically, causing him to growl playfully at me, he then bent down and kissed me fiercely then began thrusting in and out of me not hard but hard enough for me to begin moaning in abandonment. I wrapped my legs around his waist which made me moan deeply at the new angel, and he started thrusting faster and harder.

"You feel so good… Damn so tight and hot… Fuck I'm not going to last much longer…" He whispered into my ear, he then snaked one of his hands in-between us and began to rub my clit, I tensed at the sensation.

"Oh God Steve… I'm so close don't stop… Fuck… Right there… Oh yessss… Yes, yes, yes, yes... Fuck… STEVE!" I chanted then tensed and I felt my muscles spasm around his dick, this in turn caused him to tense for a second, then began to thrust even faster and harder a few more times before he came to completion as well. After he was done he just stayed still for a few minutes then gently rolled off me but he didn't pull out.

"That was amazing." He told me breathlessly.

"No that was mind blowing… I cursed, me cursing… Look what you do to me." I said smiling.

He gave me another kiss and slowly turned me around so that my back was against his front, he turned me so slowly that he didn't even slip out, the sensation caused both of us to moan.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked concerned.

"I am perfect." I said happily.

"I'm glad." He placed a kiss against my neck then said. "Think you'll be up for a few more rounds later?"

"Oh after that performance most defiantly." I told him.

"Is that right? Well if that's the case then I think we should get some sleep."

"Yepp." I said as I snuggled further into him, but also jostling his dick inside of me casing both of us to moan.

"If you don't want another round right now, I would suggest you not moving anymore because I would no longer be responsible for my actions." He told me but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I chuckled a little then laid there for a few minutes thinking then let sleep take me.

* * *

 **** MATURE CONTENT ENDED****

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***I hope that you all liked this chapter I am working on the next one right now. Please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot.**

 **** Please read the previous chapters because I have added and changes a couple things,**

 ***** To see pictures and anything else please go to starcrossedtdrefanfiction . wordpress . com type this in without the spaces.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

 _ **A/N: This Chapter contains Mature Content please go to my profile, there I have posted where you can go to read it if you would like. Please read A/N at the end. Where the Mature Content is, will be marked by **(TEXT)****_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _"If you don't want another round right now, I would suggest you not moving anymore because I would no longer be responsible for my actions." He told me but I could hear the smirk in his voice._

 _I chuckled a little then laid there for a few minutes thinking then let sleep take me._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Bella's P.O.V (Wednesday May 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

I woke up to the light streaming through the blinds. _'I leave to go home today.'_ I thought sadly to myself. _'You can't think like that Bella! You guys will work something out!'_ I berated myself and continued to do so until the arm around my waste tightened.

"You're thinking woke me up." Steve said.

I looked at him only to find that his eyes were closed.

"And how did you know that I was awake without your eyes being open?"

"I knew because you were tense, I don't need my eyes for that." He told me opening his eyes. "Good morning by the way."

"Morning." I said kissing him, he started deepening the kiss, but then pulled away.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" He asked, but I couldn't really focus on what he asked because he had set my body on fire with that kiss.

"Later, you started something now you need to finish it." I told him causing him to smirk.

"Don't you smirk! Finish it." I told him sharply and he just chuckled then started kissing me again.

* * *

 _ **** MATURE CONTENT BELOW****_

Slowly his hands made their way down my body to my hips then back up again, causing shivers to run through my body. He made one more pass down my body then placed a hand between my legs and started massaging my clit, causing me to moan, after a few minutes he interested a finger casing me to moan he started thrusting his finger in and out. I became breathless from moaning so much, I felt so close to the edge but I couldn't seem to fall, he pushed me over the edge by inserting another finger. After I rode out my orgasm, Steve kissed me again.

"Now that is a good morning." He said chuckling. "Are you sore this morning?"

"Actually no, I feel perfectly fine this morning."

"Good." He said then slowly aligned himself up at my opening and pushed in causing both of us to moan, once he was fully sheathed inside me he didn't move. After a few moments he started thrusting in and out slowly picking up his pace.

"Fuck, Steve!" I shouted, causing him to chuckle. "Don't you laugh at me." I told him but ended up moaning in the end because he thrusted in really hard.

"God Bella you feel so good." Steve whispered in my ear, then thrusted even harder and faster.

"Mmmmm…. Right there… Oh God…. Fuck…." I moaned.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." He grunted.

"Me either I'm so close." I told him breathlessly, after a few more minutes I could feel myself contracting around his dick. "Fuck! Steve!" I shouted.

"Bella!" He shouted as he tensed and I could feel his cum spurting inside of me, he thrust a few more times then collapsed on top of me. After we caught our breath he rolled off of me and pulled me close.

 _ ****END MATURE CONTENT BELOW****_

* * *

We laid there for a while then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good mairneng Miss, zis eez yur wak up call it's a lit-téll aftair 8 AM." The woman said.

"Thanks."

"Yur welcomé Miss, breakfast weehl bé up shairt-lee and zere eez zumtheng set up fair you ét yur 'usband zis mairnéng." She said.

"Thank you. Do you happen to know what is planned?" I asked.

"Ai do Miss, but ai cannot tell you until you are réady to leavé."

"OK what time do we need to be ready?"

"You 'avé resairvashe-ons fair 9 AM."

"Ok thank you." I told her hung up then turned to Steve and said. "Well it seems like we have plans this morning."

"Really and what might those be?" He asked.

"Well first we need to take a shower then go wake up the others for their breakfast, I was told that there were plans made for us today so we have that. We'll most likely get an itinerary for today as well. I don't know how much time we have today." I explained.

"Ok well go ahead and take your shower then we'll head down and wake the others." He told me.

"Who said I was taking a shower by myself." I said smirking.

"Is that right."

"Yep." I told him popping the p then hoping out of bed, then walked to my closet to find something to wear. "Hey Steve do you want me to see if there is something for you to wear in here?" I called out to him.

"Sure."

I looked through all the bags and finally found something that I really liked. It was an off the shoulder black and white shirt with black and white flowers, there was a pair of white skinny jeans, a black purse, and a pair of 6-inch-high heels. For Steve I picked out a blue button down shirt with khaki pants. I grabbed the bags and made my way into our room.

"You ready to take that shower?" I asked him as I saw that he was still lying in bed.

"Yeah I was just waiting for you." He said as he got up from the bed, we then made our way to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the day and while in the shower we had an encore of this morning's action. When we got out I blow dried my hair and braided it from the top of my head down the middle then put it into a pony tail. For my makeup I did a Smokey eye in black, white, and silver. After we were done getting ready we made our way down stairs and woke everyone up. We all convened in the dining room, that way we could look at the itinerary for today together. Just as we were all sitting down breakfast was delivered.

"Good mairneng Miss's and Mr's haire's yur breakfast and itinairary fair ze dai." The older Bellboy said, after handing me the itinerary they left.

* * *

 _Itinerary for Wednesday_

 _8:30 AM - 9:30 AM: Breakfast for everyone but Bella and Steve_

 _9:00 AM – 10:00 AM: Breakfast out for Bella and Steve_

 _9:30 AM – Everyone but Bella and Steve just chill out in the hotel doing whatever you please_

 _10:00 AM – 10:45 AM: A surprise for Bella from Steve_

 _10:45 AM – Head back to the hotel_

 _10:50 AM – Bella and Leah start packing and saying goodbyes_

 _11:30 AM – Bella and Leah need to leave for their Flight scheduled to leave for the States at 12:30 PM_

* * *

 _Everyone,_

 _I know you all don't want your time with each other to end but each of you have things that you need to get back to, but you will see each other sooner than you might think. Steve you and your friends don't have to worry about finding somewhere to stay, I have set it up so that you can continue to stay here until you need to return to Base. I hope you all have fun today and know that you all will be seeing one another soon._

 _~ Alice_

* * *

"Well it looks like she has everything planned out." Leah said.

"It sure does, you all have fun. We have to get going." I told them then grabbed Steve and made my way towards the elevator.

Once we were down in the lobby we made our way to the front desk to see where we would be going.

"Good mairneng Miss and Mr, yur resairvashé-on eez at Le 68 Guy Martin, yur car eez ootside waiteng to tak you zére now." The woman told us.

"Thanks." Steve and I said together then we made our way outside to get in the car.

We made it to the restaurant in a few minutes, we made our way inside and were seated immediately. Once we had looked at the menu and ordered our drinks and food, I sat there wondering how all of this was going to work.

"Steve how are we going to make this work?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about that this morning and thought that we would email every day and even call when we can. Once I am on leave again I'll come and stay with you or you stay with me, but know that there are things I won't be able to tell you like where I am or what I am working on." He answered.

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"I think that it will there are people that do it every day and they are fine."

We talked back and forth about it for the next 20 minutes until our food came, after eating we picked the conversation back up again. We finally decided that we could make it work even though we had just met each other, then got married, and now I had to go back to school and he had to go back to the Navy, but we knew that we could do it. I noticed Steve look down at his watch.

"It's almost ten and I just thought of something." He said.

"Oh and what might that be?"

"I was thinking that though I like that our rings match I would like it even more if I you were wearing a ring set that I bought you before you left."

"I'm perfectly happy with the ring that I have."

"I know you are but I want to get you one that is from me."

"Just to let you know I don't like people spending a whole lot of money on me."

"Well get used to it. Now are you going to let me buy you a ring or what?"

"Only if I can get you one."

"I was expecting that. Well let's go." He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my chair then out the door, to the car. Once we were in the car Steve asked the man where the closest Jewelry Store was. When the man said that Cartier was right down the block I immediately started protesting.

"Steve, no! You can't! It's too expensive!" I told him.

"No its not. I want to get you something nice, so sit back and be quite."

"Fine."

A few minute drive and we pulled up to the curb in front of Cartier, we got out and made our way in.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à Cartier. Comment puis-je vous aider ?" The woman behind the counter asked in French.

"Oui, je suis à la recherche d'un ensemble de bague de mariée pour ma nouvelle épouse. Je voudrais voir un ensemble qui a une bande d'adaptation pour le marié." Steve said.

"Umm could you please speak in English, because I don't speak French." I said.

"Sairry Miss. Would you both please fullow me. Ai 'ave le pairfect theng een mind." The woman said then motioned for us to follow her, she leads us to a counter in the back of the room. Once there she opened it and pulled out a couple of things. When she set them on the counter I gasped at the sight because they were so beautiful. There sitting on the counter was a Platinum Bridal Set in Aquamarine and Diamonds. The center of what would have been my engagement ring was an Aquamarine Diamond that was 1 carat if not more and on either side were two smaller ones nestled into what looked like leaves, then going around the band were small regular diamonds. The wedding band had small regular Diamonds all around it. I took a closer look at the other ring that was out and realized that it was a males wedding ring that matched the Bridal Set. The male wedding band was a Platinum band that had a Princess Cut Aquamarine Diamond in the center and on either side going around the band were smaller regular Diamonds.

"Would you lik to try zem on?" The woman asked and all I could do was nod.

Steve took my wedding band off then picked the Bridal Set up and slid them onto my ring finger and they were a perfect fit. _'Their perfect.'_ I thought to myself.

"Perfect fit, and perfect look for the perfect girl." Steve said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I am far from perfect." I told him.

"Aren't we all, but I do think that this set is the perfect fit for you. What do you think?"

"I love them but what do you think?"

"As I said their perfect."

"But what about the band that you will wear what do you think about it?"

"I like it a lot actually."

"Well then I think we have our answer then." Steve said, he took the rings off my finger, then replaced my original one back on my finger, he then handed the new ones back to the woman and said. "Well take them."

"Vairy good. Eez zere anytheng else zat ai can do fair you?" She asked.

"Actually yes. Do you all carry chains that you wear around your neck?" I asked, causing Steve to look at me like I was crazy, and I just shrugged at him.

"Oui." She said then walked towards a counter a little further down. Once there I looked at all the chains and picked out a plain Platinum one. "I'll take two of those, then we are ready." I told her, she nodded then pulled it out of the case, afterwards she turned and made her way back to the front of the store with us following her. She rung my set up and Steve paid for it, then she rung up Steve's band and my chain and I paid. Once it was paid for I took the band that Steve was wearing off of his finger and put it on one of the chains that I bought. I then slipped the chain over his head and under his shirt, after I finished that I slid his new ring on his finger. I then took my original ring off of my finger and placed it on the second chain that I bought and placed it around my neck. Steve then placed my new rings on my finger.

"So that's why you bought the chains." He said as we walked out of the store and back to the car.

"Yeah I didn't want to get rid of them, but I also didn't want them to just be sitting in a box. This way I can wear my new one's while we are still here, then when I get on the plane I can switch them out that way I am wearing my original when I get home. It will cause less questions to be asked until I can tell my dad and friends." I told him.

"That's a smart plan." He told me, kissed me then opened the car door for me.

"I know." I said smirking and getting in the car.

"Smart ass." He muttered as he got in after me.

"That's me." I told him smiling.

For the rest of the ride back to the hotel we just sat in silence enjoying each other's company. Once we got back to the hotel and got back up the suite, Steve an I headed up to our room to start packing.

"How are you going to take all of these clothes with you?" Steve asked as he stood looking into the closet.

"While I was in there earlier I noticed there were a set of suite cases for both Leah and I. Mine is the 7 pc regular leopard print luggage set, and Leah's is the 6 pc _**(I know the picture has five just imagine six)**_ leopard print with red luggage set. It'll be easy to pack most of the stuff in the closet because most of it has a label saying whose it is." I told him.

"What are you going to do with the things that are labeled mine and the others?"

"How much longer are you guys on leave?"

"Until the morning of the 28th we have to be back on base by 6 AM."

"Ok well then I'll leave you all with clothes for two days and take the rest with Leah and I."

"And how are you going to fit your clothes and ours in 12 suitcases?" He asked.

"There is a third set of luggage in there it's a 5 pc beige and checkered set _**(I know the picture has six just imagine five)**_ , so that's what I assume it's for." I told him, as I started going over a list of what needed to be done before we left in my head.

"Ok then. I guess we should get packing. Do you want me to help you with your clothes first?"

"Yeah just let me pick out some comfortable clothes to wear on my flight." I told him as I entered the closet and began going through everything again, and as I did I separated everything into three separate piles mine, Leah's, and the others. Finally, I found something to wear it was a white tank top, a grey and black hoodie, grey sweatpants, silver brackets, and grey Nike type high tops with a buckle. I went ahead and pulled an outfit out for Leah it was a black t-shirt with Nike on it, a grey pull over, grey sweatpants, the same grey Nike high tops that were with my outfit and a black watch. I also pulled out outfit for the others to wear for the next two days, it just ended up being a bunch of t-shirts and jeans, I did this because I assumed most of their time would be spent here in the hotel.

"Alright there are three piles, this one is mine, this one is Leah's, and this one is your guys, put what you're not taking with you in that pile, and I'll go gather the clothes from everyone else but Leah. I already pulled out clothes for you all for the next two days." I told him as I pointed out the piles and as it turned out I had the largest pile.

"Well now I understand why you have the most luggage." Steve said chuckling.

"Oh hush you, just help me get these things packed. Make sure to leave at least one suite case empty that way Leah has one that she can pack with wat she has left down stairs. And since all the outfits are already in their own separate bags just make sure that they are closed that way they all stay together the way they are now." I told him then began packing my suitcases and before I knew it I was done with mine. I quickly ran down stairs and got everyone but Leah to give me the clothes they were not taking with them so that I could get them packed. When I got back upstairs Steve was done with Leah's, as well as his and his friends. I handed him the clothes that I just gathered and he put them into the last half empty beige and checkered suitcase. I noticed that there was still a small pile of clothes left up-packed for Leah.

"Just leave that stuff Leah can pack that and whatever she has left downstairs herself. I just need to pack up my things in my bathroom, change and pack what I am wearing right now." I told him. After another five minutes my things in the bathroom were packed. I changed into my traveling outfit, I left my hair and makeup the way that it was and packed up the clothes I had just changed out of. "I'm done." I told him smiling.

"I can see that." He said smirking.

"Smart ass."

"Hmmm, you look nice." He told me then looked at his watch. "It's 11:10 now, we can lay on the bed with each other for a few minutes before going downstairs and helping Leah."

"Just a couple of minutes because we still have to carry 18 suitcases downstairs and the rest of the clothes." I told him.

"Fine, set a timer on your phone for five minutes." He told me then laid down on the bed. I did as he suggested and then laid down next to him. I lay there just breathing him in knowing that it would be awhile before I would be able to do it again and before I knew it my phone was going off. I groaned then rolled over and silenced it.

"Come on let's get these downstairs." I said then grabbed a couple of them by the handles and headed towards the stairs. Just as I got to the stairs I remembered that there were 10 other people down there that could help. "Guys get your asses up here and help us!" I yelled down.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Steve asked.

"We were to concerned with spending as much time together as we could that we kinda forgot that they could help." I told him smiling, just as I finished my statement the others were waiting at the top of the stairs.

"What's up B? I still have to figure out where I am going to put what little I have left to pack." Leah said.

"Well I have a solution for that. There are 16 other suitcases in that room one of the leopard print and red suitcases is empty and a small pile of clothes that are yours that need to be packed." I told her and the others then made my way down the stairs. After a few minutes everyone else had made their way back downstairs and Leah had started running around to finish her packing.

"How is it that you finished all that packing in ten minutes but she is still running around like a chicken with it head cut off trying to pack and be down on time?" Catherine asked.

"Organization." I told her and just stood there counting down on my fingers waiting for Leah to start freaking out about what she was going to wear because she had already packed all of her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Marc asked and I just smiled as I reached one and pointed to Leah just as she started freaking out.

"What am I going to wear?! I didn't even think about it before I packed! What the hell am I going to do?!..." She just kept ranting causing me to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Leah yelled at me.

"Because I already thought about that and picked out what you're going to wear and it's in the closet upstairs." I told her calmly.

"Oh sometimes I hate you! You make me freak out and you are already one step ahead!" She fumed.

"I know. Now are you done packing?" I asked and she nodded. "Ok go and get it out of the closet in my room, get changed then we will have a five minutes or so to say our goodbyes." I told her and took a seat on one of the couches. A few minutes after Leah had disappeared upstairs the elevator rang and out came two bellboys each with a luggage cart.

"'allo 'allo, Miss can we tak yur luggajé down to le lobby?" The first one asked.

"Yes please just leave the lightest leopard print and red suitcase that way my friend can finish putting her things in it." I told him.

"Vairy wéll Miss." He said then proceeded to pack our luggage onto the luggage carts. After he was done he and the other bellboy left. No more than two minutes after they left Leah came rushing down the stairs, she was wearing what I had picked out for her but she had put her hair up into a messy bun and wasn't wearing any makeup. She looked around and got a puzzled look on her face.

"What happen to all the suitcases?" She asked.

"Bellboys came and got them. I told them to leave the lightest one of our suitcases that way you could stick you pj's in it." I told her.

"Good thinking." She said nodding then proceeded to stuff her pj's into the suitcase. For the next few minutes we all just sat and cuddled with our significate others until it was time for us to head down to the lobby. We all made our way to the elevator and to the lobby in silence. Once we were in the lobby I stopped and attached myself to Steve. _'You will not cry! You will be strong!'_ I told myself.

"Hey we'll email all the time ok and before you know it we will be back with one another." Steve said lifting my head so that he could look me in the eyes.

"How do we know that's going to work Steve?" I asked him.

"We talked about this already. It will work, I promise." He told me then kissed me. "Now I don't want you to go but I think it's time for you to be going so that you can make your flight."

"I don't wanna." I said pouting.

"I know and I don't want you to either, but you have school and I have to go back to work. Now email me when you get home and tell me how everything went." He told me.

"Bye Steve." I told him and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Bella." He said then hugged me tight.

"Alright B let's get going we have a flight to catch. The lady at the front desk said that there is a limo waiting outside for us." Leah said.

"Alright." I told her then made my way and said goodbye to everyone else. After everyone was done saying their goodbyes Leah and I made our way out to the limo. As I got in I turned and waived one last time to Steve, he waved back. Once I was seated I couldn't help the tears that escaped but I quickly wiped them away.

* * *

 _Time Skip Airport 12:15 PM_

Leah and I made our way into the airport and to one of the ticket desks.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi yes there is a reservation for Bella Swan." I told her, she then started typing.

"I'm sorry but I can't seem to find it. Could it be under another name?" She asked.

"Try Bella McGarrett."

"Found it, there seems to be some last minute changes to your flight plans." The woman said.

"And what might those be?" I asked.

"Your flight went from a 10 hour and 25-minute flight to a 7 hour and 30-minute flight, you also went from a regular aircraft to a private jet, and you will be flying to Port Angeles instead of Seattle." She told me.

"Can you hang on one second?" I asked her, and she just nodded. I pulled my phone and walked a little way away. I dialed the one number which I knew had something to do with this. It rand twice then they picked up the phone.

"I didn't do it!" Alice shouted.

"Oh really then who did?" I asked.

"I can't tell but I didn't see it until you decided to call me."

"Fix this Alice!"

"I can't!"

"Do something then!"

"Four months, that's all I'll give you bye!" She said excited then hung up.

"Oh wait till I see you again you are so dead." I said.

* * *

 _To Bella:_

 _From Alice:_

 _No I'm not you will be too happy to let anything happen to dear old me!_

 _~Alice_

* * *

 _To Alice:_

 _From Bella:_

 _So dead! Now I have a stupid private jet to board!_

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _To Bella:_

 _From Alice:_

 _I'm supposed to tell you that the Jet is your and your fathers to keep it's a wedding and moving present. There are also more presents waiting for you, your father, Leah and a Surprise person in Hawaii but I won't tell you because then you will be even more mad._

 _~Alice_

* * *

 _To Alice:_

 _From Bella:_

 _So Fucking Dead! All of you!_

 _~Bella_

* * *

After I was done texting I was beyond mad but knew I couldn't take it out on anyone but those responsible. I walked back over to the counter.

"Where do we leave from?" I asked.

"I'll have one of the Security Guards escort you and your things there." She told me, then motioned for the Security Guards to come over, she explained what she needed then we were off.

"What the hell is going on B?" Leah asked as we were walking.

"Let's just say that for some fucking odd reason my father and I now own a private jet, there apparently are more presents waiting for me, my father, you and a surprise person in Hawaii." I told her through gritted teeth.

"Alice?" She asked.

"She said it wasn't her, but I'm not too sure."

We had just arrived to the private tarmac and saw the jet, to say both Leah and I were in awe would be an understatement.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Leah muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I hope you ladies have a nice flight." One of the Security Guards said then they walked off.

Leah and I got on the jet and waited for our bags to be put on after ten minutes the pilot came in.

"We will be taking off now Mrs. McGarrett." He said then walked into the cockpit.

* * *

 _Time Skip Port Angeles WA 8:00 PM_

We had finally arrived in Port Angeles.

"Hey did you tell you r dad we were on our way back?" Leah asked.

"No I totally forgot." I said the pulled my phone out.

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _From Bella:_

 _We are about an hour and ten minutes from home._

 _~Love Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _To Bella:_

 _I haven't heard from you in a day or so and now you text me that your already back in the States and only an hour and ten minutes away from home! Bella what is going on?!_

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _From Bella:_

 _I know I'm sorry I had some stuff going on I'll explain when I get home._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _To Bella:_

 _You better I'm not the only one upset so are the boys._

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _From Bella:_

 _I will I promise but I have to talk to you first before I talk to the others._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Dad:_

 _To Bella:_

 _You starting to scare me kid. What's going on?_

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _From Bella:_

 _I'll tell you when I get home. I'm getting off the phone now._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _To Bella:_

 _From Dad:_

 _Don't make me call you! Tell me what's going on!_

 _~Dad_

* * *

 _To Dad:_

 _From Bella:_

 _I will when I get home I promise._

 _~Bella_

* * *

"He is not happy." I told Leah, as I put my phone away.

"You think? You told him you would text him every day and you didn't. Now you're not even telling him what's going on." She said.

"I know but right now we have to figure out how we are getting home."

"Looks like that's already been taken care of." Leah said pointing to a large black SUV that was parked on the tarmac and being loaded with our suitcases.

"What the hell is up with Alice?" I asked.

"No idea she's your friend." Leah said then started making her way over to the SUV. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted.

"What?"

"Do you know what this is?!"

"Ummm and SUV?" I asked stupidly.

"No not just any SUV, it's a 2015 Ford Velociraptor! These aren't going to be out for forever! How the hell did she get one?!"

"I don't know Leah it's Alice we're talking about. Look their done loading the luggage can we please get home. I want to get telling my dad about me being married over with." I told her, I went to get in the SUV when I was stopped.

"Excuse me I was told to give you this before you left." The guy said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said grabbing it and opening it.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _This is a gift to you from Jasper, well not this one exactly there is one waiting for you in Hawaii. Now I know you will be mad about this but he wanted to do something for you to say sorry so this is it. I hope you enjoy it on your ride home and until you leave for HI._

 _~Alice_

* * *

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered. I looked up from the paper to see Leah heading towards the driver side. "I don't think so! I'm driving I have to get used to it any way. What better way then driving it for a little over an hour?" I told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked instead of answering I handed her the piece of paper then made my way over to the driver side door. I got in and adjusted everything to where I needed it to be. After I was done I noticed that Leah still hadn't gotten in the SUV. "Come on Leah let's go! We have to talk to Charlie if you want to go to HI with us." I said and this caused her to snap out of t and run to the passenger side.

"Do you really think that he would let me come?" She asked.

"Yeah especially with me being who I am." I told her, then turned the SUV on and began driving home, the whole ride was silence. My mind never wavered from Steve and I couldn't tell you want Leah was thinking about.

"Hey I think I might know someone else that will want to come with us." She said.

"Really who?"

"Just think about this, who has a temperament and pretty much only gets along with four people out of all of Forks and La Push."

It took me a few seconds but when it hit me I couldn't understand why I hadn't thought about it before. "I do believe you are correct." I told her.

We finally arrived at my house and as soon as I parked in the driveway my dad was out and waiting on the porch.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled and ran to him engulfing him in a hug, he grunted.

"Hey Kid, I missed you."

"I missed you to dad. Let's head inside then after we talk you can help with the stuff in the SUV." I said as I let him go then made my way inside.

Once we were all inside and sitting down no one said anything, finally dad broke the silence.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Ummm… Hmmmm…" I said I couldn't really say it.

"Come on B if you don't tell him I'll just spill the beans myself.

"Fine, fine. Dad you know how I told you I met someone named Steve and his friends?" I asked him, he nodded in response. "Well yesterday we got married." I blurted out. I expected him to blow up but he stayed silent and just stared at me. After a few more seconds of silence he just started laughing. "Dad are you ok?"

"I'm fine kid you just had me going there for a minute. I thought you were serious."

"But dad I am see." I said and showed him my ring finger then pulled my new rings out from under my shirt.

"Hang on I didn't even see these ones. When did you get them?" Leah asked.

"This morning when Steve and I went out for breakfast we stopped by a Cartier and we both fell in love with these and they had a matching one for him. So we got them." I explained.

"But why aren't you wearing them?"

"Because I didn't want questions before I got a chance to tell dad and the boys."

"Well you told your dad, and the boys will know as soon as I phase." She said.

"Which is exactly why you won't be phasing until Friday."

"Wait a minute! Your serious you got married while you were in Paris?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Jesus Bella, you don't even know this guy. For all you know he could be a serial killer."

"But he's not."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do. I know that he is a Navy Seal, he was born and raised in Hawaii, his grandfather died in Pearl Harbor, he has a sister named Mary Ann McGarrett, his dad's name is John McGarrett he is part of the Honolulu Police Department, his mother's name is Doris McGarrett and she died in a car accident when he was 16." I told my dad.

"Fine, fine you now about him, but how can this work if he is in the military and you are still in school how old is he anyway?" Dad asked.

"We are going to email each other every day and possibly call when we can though that might not happen. When it comes time for him to go on leave again he is going to tell me where he is and then we are going to meet up I will either go to him or he will come to me. There are a lot of things that can make this work. He is 28 years old." I told him.

"Are you sure about this Bells? You know that it would be best that you keep being married to yourself while we are still here right? If people, your age find out they might start vicious rumors and I don't want that."

"Yeah dad I'm sure."

"I'm that case you can tell your mother, and explain why none of us got to be there for your wedding." I groaned casing him to smile.

"Leah and I already figured out how to pacify people about not being there for the wedding. We have pictures of it, but we will also plan a second wedding that everyone will be invited to." As I was explaining this I noticed that Leah was making the universal signal to stop talking but it was already too late. Neither Dad or I had heard anyone enter the house but Leah had.

"YOUR MARRIED?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Jacob yelled.

"It doesn't matter what I was thinking it only matter that I am happy." I told him.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER? IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE SAYS! OF COURSE IT MATTERS FOR THE LAST YEAR I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT YOU WERE WITH THAT STUPID LEECHE AND WOULDN'T LOOK ANYWHERE ELSE WHEN HE LEFT YOU I THOUGHT THAT I MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE BUT THEN YOU RUN OFF AND GET MARRIED! WHAT HAPPENED DID SOME NICE LOOKING BOY COME AND SHOW YOU SOME ATTENTION AND YOU DECIDED WHY NOT LETS ME WHORE MYSELF OUT THEN GET MARRIED?!" He yelled at me and his words hurt more than I was willing to let show.

"Get out." I said calmly.

"What does ittiy bitty Bella not have anything else to say?" He taunted.

"I'm warning you. Get out of this house Jacob."

"What are you going to do? Your nothing but a human, I'm a werewolf there's not shit you can do to me." He said laughing.

"She might not but I sure as hell can. She said get out so get the fuck out." Leah said coming to stand by me.

"Gonna turn on your own kind are you Leah?" He taunted her.

"Leah, let me handle this please?" I asked her.

"Sure thing B."

"You Jacob Black are not a werewolf you are a shapeshifter, and you may be able to hurt me but don't think that the pack will stand behind you on it. I will tell you one last time get the FUCK out of my house and don't come back!" I shouted and he just laughed. All of a sudden I could feel a warmth start to spread all over my body, then my whole body start to tingle. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted throwing my hands out what I wasn't expecting was for him to go flying backwards. He slammed into the wall then slid down groaning.

"What the hell was that?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." I whispered then said louder. "Call the pack they need to come and get him before he wakes up."

"Sure thing B." She dialed who I assumed was Sam's number then began speaking through the phone. She hung up the phone and no more than ten minutes Paul came strutting through the door.

"Where the fuck is the little shit?" He growled and I just pointed to the unconscious Jacob.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Bella did something causing him to be thrown back into the wall and unconscious." Leah explained causing Paul to look at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you please get him out of my house and back to the Rez?" I asked.

"Yeah Embry and Quil are waiting for me to bring him into the woods, they will take him home, and I will be coming back in to talk to you about what happened." He said then picked Jacob up and went outside.

Dad, Leah and I took our seats again and waited for Paul to return and he did five minutes later.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked, and so I told him about me getting married in Paris, about who Steve was, how Jacob had walked in when I was talking about doing the second wedding for everyone else to attend, how Jacob reacted and then what I did without knowing what it was. After I was done talking he just sat there staring ahead and after a couple of minutes he started smiling widely.

"I'm happy for you Bell, but don't think he's not getting the talk when I meet him. Well Ill head back to the Rez and fill Sam in on what happened." Paul said then began to stand up but before he could get out of his seat all the way I started talking.

"There is something that I wanted to ask you Paul but I also need to talk to my dad about it." I said and he sat back down.

"What's up Bell?"

"If its ok with dad would you want to come to Hawaii with us?"

"I would love to Bell, but you know none of us shifters can leave the Rez." He said sadly.

"But that's the thing you can, I don't know how but you can." I told him happily.

"How do you know this?"

"Some of Steve's friends are shifters too and they are in the Navy which means that they are away from home for long periods of time." I explained.

"Are you serious?"

"As a vampire attack." I said causing him to laugh slightly.

"But why do you want me to come?"

"You know me I'm a danger mgnet and its not just you that would be coming with us Leah wants to come to." I told him.

"That you are. If it's ok with your dad I would like that." Paul said then looked at my dad who had his thinking face on.

"That could work, we could get you on the force here before we leave for Hawaii and I can get ask the Governor to get you a job at the Honolulu Police Department." Dad said coming out of his thoughts.

"She did it again." Leah said out of the blue.

"Who did what?" Paul asked.

"Alice." Leah said looking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about chick."

"Think about it, presents for you, me, your dad, and a surprise person. Who else could she have been talking about?" Leah explained.

I had to think about what she was saying and when I finally figured it out I was no longer mad at her surprises. "God I love her!" I shouted.

"I know right! She's not bad for a leech." Leah said smiling.

"Either of you two what to fill us in?" Dad asked.

"Oh well when we got to the airport in Paris there were changes to our flight plans. I found out that not only were we flying in a private jet but that we now owned said private jet. I called Alice to talk to her about it but she wouldn't tell me who bought it for us, I told her to fix it and she said she couldn't I then told her to do something and she said four months that's it then hung up. I said out loud that she was dead and we texted back and forth she said that there were more surprises waiting for me, you, Leah and a surprise person waiting for us in HI." I told them.

"So you think she meant me being the surprise person?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I mean it makes sense. Ok before we forget the SUV has to be un-packed." I said.

"What do you mean un-packed you guys only went with what I'm assuming is one bag how the hell could you need a whole SUV un-packed?" Paul asked.

"Alice." Both Leah and I said together.

"Hmmm." Dad said.

"Wait what do you think the presents are?" Paul asked.

"You never know when it comes to Alice, but I know what one of my presents is already." I told him then walked towards the front door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That." I said pointing to the SUV. "Well not that one but apparently there is one waiting for me in HI."

"Sweet!"

"I know right. Now let's get to un-packing." I told him then went and opened the trunk. Once dad and Paul came to the back of the SUV both of them just stood there staring.

"Where in the hell did all that come from?" Dad asked.

"Alice." Leah and I said together.

"Which ones are Leah's?" Paul asked.

"The Leopard print with red. You can leave them in here I'll take them to her house tomorrow after school. The beige and checkered one's can stay in there as well; I just need to look through them really quick. The only ones that need to be taken out are the 7 pc regular leopard print suitcases." I told him. He grabbed two suitcases, as did dad, and Leah. After they had walked into the house I started looking through the suitcases that had Steve and his friend's clothes in them until I found something that I knew Steve had worn. I took it out of the suitcase then zipped it back up, I then grabbed the last of my bags and made my way back inside. When I walked in I saw that they were sitting in the living room so I walked up to my room and put the last suitcase with the others then changed into Steve's shirt and a pair of my old sweatpants. I walked into the bathroom, I washed my make up off, took my hair down and put it in to a messy bun. After I was done I made my way back down stairs, when I got to the living room I saw that Leah and dad were the only two in there.

"Paul went back to the Rez to fill Sam in and let him know that he would be leaving with us. I have to head bac and talk to my mom as well." Leah said when she saw me.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow L."

"Night B."

"Night." I told her as I gave her a hug, she then walked out of the house. I turned back to my dad and noticed that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and started pulling in Steve's shirt self-consciously.

"I see that you are already wearing his clothes." Dad said laughing.

"I'm glad you find this funny." I muttered.

"Oh I do, just wait till you tell your mother."

"Night dad!" I huffed then started making my way back to the stairs.

"No wait I'm sorry Bells I couldn't help myself. I missed you kid."

"I missed you too dad." I told him.

"Come here and give your old man a hug." He said opening his arms, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you kid."

"I love you to dad." I whispered, we stayed like that for a while until my eyes started drooping. "I'm gonna head to bed I have school in the morning." I told him.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing me on the forehead. "Night."

"Night dad." I told him then made my way upstairs once I was in my room with my door shut. I walked over to my desk and powered up my laptop, once it was ready I went to my email and composed a new message.

* * *

 _To Steve:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Subject: Home Finally!_

 _Hey Steve, I made it home safely, but not without a few hiccups. I went to the airport this morning and found out not only did my flight plans get changed but they got changed because someone decided it would be a good idea to buy me a private jet. So instead of a ten-hour flight it was more like a seven-hour flight. Once we landed here in the states I got another surprise by being told that I was the owner of a new SUV. When I got home I talked to my dad for a while I told him that I was married and when I was telling him something an old friend of mine walked in and started yelling at me. He said some mean things and even called me some means names but I won't let that bother me anymore. I spent some time with my dad, Leah, and my friend Paul. Once it came to up-packing the SUV I left everything except my luggage in there and I even when through the bags you packed and pulled out a shirt of yours which I am wearing now since it smells like you. I have to say that I miss you already and that I can't wait to hear from you. I haven't been able to keep my mind off you. I'll leave it there tonight because I have school in the morning. Goodnight Steve. XOXOX_

 _~Love Bella_

* * *

Once I sent the email I powered my laptop down then crawled into bed and though about the previous days. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't change anything because it brought me to meeting Steve. _'Goodnight Steve.'_ I thought to myself as I started drifting off to sleep.

 ** _In Paris Steve's P.O.V 11:00 PM_**

I walked out of the bathroom and stood there looking at the bed, I walked over to where Bella had been sleeping and laid down. I got comfortable and took a deep breath in, I could smell her freesia scent. I started drifting off to sleep and thought to myself. _'Goodnight Bella.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***I hope that you all liked this chapter I am working on the next one right now. Please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot.**

 **** To see pictures and anything else please go to starcrossedtdrefanfiction . wordpress type this in without the spaces.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _Once I sent the email I powered my laptop down then crawled into bed and though about the previous days. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't change anything because it brought me to meeting Steve. 'Goodnight Steve.' I thought to myself as I started drifting off to sleep._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6:**_

* * *

 _ **Paris, Steve's P.O.V May 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **5:30 AM**_

I was in a deep sleep when the phone started ringing. I felt around for it and couldn't seem to find it so I gave up and finally sat up in bed and answered the phone.

"Sairry to wak you Monsieur, but zere eez a call fair you from a Captain Chandlair." The man on the phone said.

"Cela bien mis l'appel par l'intermédiaire." I told him.  
(That's okay put the call through.)

" Très bien monsieur le voilà."  
(Very well sir here he is.)

"Je vous remercie."  
(Thank you.)

"Vous êtes les bienvenus. Avoir un bon monsieur jour."  
(Your welcome. Have a good day sir.)

"Vous aussi."  
(You as well.)

"Steve are you there?" Capitan Chandler asked.

"Yes Sir. How can I help you?" I asked him.

"I need you all to come back to Rota ASAP, we have a new mission."

"Right away sir I will wake the others we will be there in a few hours."

"Just hurry McGarrett." He told me.

"Will do Sir."

"I will see you shortly." He said then hung up.

After getting off the phone with him I immediately picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Oui, monsieur comment puis-je vous aider ?" The man asked.  
(Yes sir how can I help you?)

"Oui je besoin d'une voiture pour prendre une dizaine de personnes à l'aéroport, un vol d'ici à l'aéroport de Jerez, puis une voiture pour nous emmener à la base navale de Rota. Nous serons dans une demi-heure. Pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi s'il vous plaît ?" I asked him in a rush.  
(Yes, I need a car to take ten people to the airport, a flight to Jerez airport and a car to take us to the naval base of Rota. We'll be down in half an hour. Can you do that for me please?)

"Oui, monsieur, nous pouvons obtenir tout mis en place et prêt pour vous au moment où vous obtenez dans le hall. Tout ce que vous aurez besoin est la paperasse que je vais vous donner pour vos réservations et vous serez prêt à partir." He told me.  
(Yes, sir, we may get it all set up and ready for you by the time you get in the lobby. All you will need is the paperwork that I'll give you for your reservations and you'll be ready to go.)

"Merci, je vais vous voir bientôt." He said then hung up.  
(Thank you, I'll see you soon.)

I immediately got out of bed and packed all of my things then got dressed in my fatigues. After I was done I ran down the stairs waking everyone as I went and told them what they needed to do. Once I made sure that everyone was awake I went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee that way we would all have some caffeine in our systems. Another fifteen minutes went by before everyone was in the kitchen and drinking their first cup of coffee.

"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah we're all set. We have another ten minutes or so until we need to be downstairs can we please have another cup of coffee?" Alex asked.

"I found some to-go cups make yourself another one its best if we leave earlier that way there are no surprises." I told him, everyone got into motion and made themselves a to-go cup of coffee. When we got down to the lobby they were already there waiting for us.

"Voici les documents que vous aurez besoin d'obtenir sur votre vol, il y a deux de l'extérieur de SUV en attente pour vous tous, cette paperasse doit également être démontré que les personnes à l'aéroport en Espagne afin qu'ils sachent que vous avez une réservation pour deux SUV pour vous emmener à la base navale de Rota. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour ici et que vous pouvez revenir. J'espère aussi que vous avez bon voyage." The man said as he handed me the paper work he was talking about.  
(Here are the documents you will need to get on your flight, there are two outside waiting SUV for you all this paperwork must also be shown that the people at the airport in Spain so they know you have a reservation for two SUV to take you to the naval base of Rota. I hope you enjoyed your stay here and you can come back. I also hope you have a good trip.)

"Merci d'apprécier vraiment, nous avons eu un temps incroyable et nous reviendrons très probablement à un moment donné." I told him then motioned for the others to follow me to the SUV's.  
(Thank you to truly enjoy, we had an amazing time and we will most likely at some point.)

* * *

 _Time Skip At the Airport_ _6:30 AM_

Once we got to the Airport we thanked the drivers and rushed inside.

"Hello. How mai ai 'elp you?" The woman asked.

"Yes there is a reservation for ten people under Steve McGarrett." I told her. She then started typing.

"Ah, oui ai 'ave eet right haire you all weehl be léaveng oot of gate G86 een twentay minutes. Yur flight weehl be approximaté-lee deux 'urs et five minutes. Ai see haire zat you weehl also 'ave transpairtashe-on waiténg fair you zere. Eez zat cairr?" She asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Whén you get zére just show zem zese resairvashe-on papairs fair ze transpairtashé-on and you weehl bé good to go." She told me handing me another piece of paper.

"You are all set. Please enjoy yur flight."

"Thank you we will." I told her then began following the signs towards our gate. Once there we didn't have to wait long to board the flight. After a long two hour and five minute flight we landed in Spain. We got off the flight and made our way to the ticket counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Hi. Here is my reservation paper for two SUV's that will take us to the Rota Naval Base." I told him handing him the piece of paper.

"Yes sir. If you just head out the main entrance doors your cars will be waiting right, there for you." He told me pointing to the doors.

"Thank you."

We made our way out the doors and to the cars.

 _Time Skip Rota Naval Base 9:06 AM_

We had finally arrived at the Naval Base and when we got to the Ship Capitan Chandler was waiting for us.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning Sir."

"You all go get settled in then meet me in my office for a briefing." He told us.

"Yes Sir." We all answered.

"Steve don't forget to tell the Capitan." Catherine said just as everyone was starting to split up, then she ran to catch up to the others.

"Tell me what Lieutenant Commander?" The Capitan asked.

"That I got married on the 24th." I told him.

"Is that right? I'm gonna need to see the marriage license and certificate before I can change your marriage status." He told me.

"I know but I don't have a copy on me my new wife seems to have taken them with her." I told him laughing slightly.

"Well when you get them bring them to me so that I can make a copy for your file and change your status." He told me.

"Yes Sir."

"Go get settled in then meet me in my office." He told me.

 _Time Skip Capitan's Office_

* * *

"We were given a new mission this morning around 0430 Hrs. We are to head towards South Korea and once we get there we are to do surveillance and anything else that we see fit involving Anton Hesse. I was told that this mission could last anywhere between a week to the time that we go back home. So we are in for what looks like the long haul. We will be leaving port in an hour so if there are any personal things that you need to get done before we leave I suggest you do it now because you may not have a lot of time to do it once we get there or even while we are on our way there." The Capitan said. He directed his last statement directly at me. "You are all dismissed be on the bridge by 1030 Hrs."

I made my way back to my quarters where I had a personal laptop. I wanted to see if Bella had emailed me. When I got there I booted it up, once it was ready to go I logged into my email and smiled when I saw that I did indeed have an email from Bella it said.

* * *

 _May 25th_

 _To Steve:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Subject: Home Finally!_

 _Hey Steve, I made it home safely, but not without a few hiccups. I went to the airport this morning and found out not only did my flight plans get changed but they got changed because someone decided it would be a good idea to buy me a private jet. So instead of a ten-hour flight it was more like a seven-hour flight. Once we landed here in the states I got another surprise by being told that I was the owner of a new SUV. When I got home I talked to my dad for a while I told him that I was married and when I was telling him something an old friend of mine walked in and started yelling at me. He said some mean things and even called me some means names but I won't let that bother me anymore. I spent some time with my dad, Leah, and my friend Paul. Once it came to up-packing the SUV I left everything except my luggage in there and I even when through the bags you packed and pulled out a shirt of yours which I am wearing now since it smells like you. I have to say that I miss you already and that I can't wait to hear from you. I haven't been able to keep my mind off you. I'll leave it there tonight because I have school in the morning. Goodnight Steve. XOXOX_

 _~Love Bella_

* * *

I couldn't help the smile that face when I read it. I hit the reply button and wrote.

* * *

 _May 26_ _th_ _9:25 AM_

 _To Bella:_

 _From Steve:_

 _Subject: Change of Plans!_

 _Hey babe, I'm sorry to hear that your flight plans were changed so much, but I am happy to hear that you made it home safely. Why in the world would someone buy you a Private Jet unless they were planning on you traveling a whole lot, but it must be kinda nice to be the owner of a new SUV. I hope that your dad took the news well, I am sorry to hear that a friend of yours reacted so badly. Do I need to be jealous of this Paul guy? I am glad that you are not letting it get to you though that shows true strength in a person. You got to sleep in a shirt of mine and I slept on your side of the bed where it smelled like you. Look at us barley even separated for more than a day and we are already acting like a couple that has been married for years instead of days. On to my change of plans I was woken up at 5:30 this morning to a phone call from the front desk telling me that my Capitan was calling to speak with me. I wondered for a little bit how he knew where we were staying because I knew I hadn't told him then I realized that either Catherine or Marc must have told him. Well back to what I was saying once I got on the phone with my Capitan I was told that we were needed back at the Naval base because we had a new mission. So here I am back on the Ship and waiting to start my new mission. I also told my Capitan that I was married and I would have been able to change my marital status if someone (My new Wife) hadn't taken all the documents that I needed to change such status, but maybe that is the best for right now with my new mission coming up. Once it is over though and we see one another again we will have to get that changed. I was also emailing you to let you know that as of now I may not be able to email as often as we would have liked due to this new mission but I will email as often as I can. Good luck in school tomorrow, I miss you already even though I know that is crazy. You can still email me every day and let me know what is going on with you, I would really like that even though I may not be able to respond right away, but when I do they will be long ones so that I can catch up on things. Again I hope you have a good day today since it is now some time in the morning on the 26_ _th_ _where you are. Good Morning Bella._

 _~Love Steve_

* * *

After re-reading the email to make sure that it sounded alright I sent it then looked at the time and saw that I still had another forty minutes before I had to be on the bridge so I decided to lay down and take a little cat nap.

* * *

 _ **Forks WA Bella's P.O.V May 27th 6:15 AM**_

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock going off when I looked over at it I saw that it was 6:15 in the morning that meant that I had forty-five minutes to get ready for school. I got up out of bed and walked over to my still packed suitcases and started to go through them I found something to wear it was a grey tank top, a purple and grey flannel button up shirt, a pair of dark blue jean skinny jeans, it had purple ear rings, a purple purse, a necklace, and black high top hell boots that laced up and had a buckle around the ankle. After I had that figured out I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, I decided to curl my hair slightly, then I did a Smokey eye with purple, and dark grey. Once I was done I went back to my room got my book bag, and my phone then made my way downstairs. When I got down there I noticed that my dad was gone and I shouldn't really be surprised it was after six in the morning, I at a bowl of cereal. When the alarm on my phone went off letting me know that it was 6:50 AM I headed outside and got in to the new SUV. On my way to school I thought about Steve and how much my life had change. I didn't really notice that during my thinking I had already arrived at school and people were staring. When I got out of the SUV people started whispering but I knew that I couldn't let it get to me. As I walked to my first class I heard things like.

' _Is that Bella?'_

' _Why is Bella driving such a nice car?'_

' _Where did she get the new car?'_

' _What is she wearing?'_

I finally decided to just block everything and everyone out because it wasn't really worth my time I was leaving here soon anyway so I shouldn't really give a damn what they thought.

* * *

 _Time Skip Lunch_

When lunch came around and I went to sit with my friends I noticed that the only ones that were waiting for me were Angela, Mike, Tyler and Ben. Jessica and Lauren weren't there, but I wouldn't consider Lauren a friend but I would Jessica.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Bella. What's up with the new you?" Ben asked.

"Well I'm moving soon so I thought I might as well change myself before I leave rather than when I'm already there." I told him and it was mostly the truth I changed because I wanted to but the new clothes, car and things like that weren't on me they were on Alice.

"Well whatever the reason I like it and you look amazing!" Said Angela.

"Hey where's Jess?" I asked.

"I have no idea I haven't seen her or Lauren all day." She said.

"I can understand Lauren you barley ever see her as it is, but Jessica is always here unless she's sick, its unusual."

"I couldn't agree more." She said smiling.

The rest of lunch hour passed pretty much the same way we didn't really talk about anything huge mostly school, work, and things like that. When the bell rang I was excited to start winding down my school day because the faster I got out of here the faster I got to go home and see if Steve emailed me. Before I knew it the last period of the day had arrive Gym. I was one of the last ones to finish getting dressed out in my gym uniform and when I got back to where the bleachers are I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I looked around a saw Angela talking to Ben in what looked like a heated manner. I walked over to where they were and cleared my throat when I had their attention I asked.

"What's going on?"

"Is it true?" Angela asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you really married?" Ben asked.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked panicked.

"Lauren and Jessica came strutting in a few minutes before you came up they looked so proud of themselves. They started talking to everyone and telling them that you were married and knocked up, but the baby wasn't even you husbands. Bella what's going on?" Angela asked freaked out.

Instead of answering I pulled them off to the side so that it was harder for the others to hear, once I had them far enough away I took a deep breath.

"To answer your question yes I am married, as for everything else no I am not pregnant, and because I am not pregnant there is no way that a baby is not my husbands. Now this stays between us I was going to tell you all after school but it seems like the town gossips got to it first and I know exactly who told them, because one person was there when it happened my friend Leah, then I told my dad and my friend Paul and Ex-Friend of mine walked in and heard everything." I told them.

"Wow your married and only a Junior in High School. What's he like?" Angela asked.

"He is a Navy Seal, he's 28 years old, he was born and raised in Hawaii. He is really sweet, and caring." I told her.

"Aww, that's so cute." Just as she said that Coach Clapp came in and told us to start stretching, by time Gym was over the rumors got farther and farther out there but unlike Angela and Ben no one asked me they just assumed what they heard was true. I could guarantee you that by tomorrow the whole town and La' Push would know about it and it wouldn't even be remotely correct. _'This fucking sucks.'_ I thought to myself as I got dressed back in the clothes that I wore to school. After I was done changing I made my way out of the locker room, the gym and finally made my way to the car. On the way I noticed everyone staring at me and even some of them pointing at me. _'Do these people ever not gossip?'_ I asked myself as I got in the SUV. When I got home I looked at the clock and saw that I had about two hours or so before I had to start dinner. I set my bag down and decided to go ahead and take Leah's stuff to her in La 'Push. When I got to her house she was already outside waiting for me.

"How did you know that I was coming?" I asked her as I got out of the car.

"You said you would be dropping my stuff off today so I figured it would be after school, plus I knew you would be over here after what I heard today." She said shrugging.

"Really and what is it that you heard today?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Nice dumb act but it doesn't work on me. Did you know that people are saying that your married, divorced, separated, married to two different me, pregnant but you don't know who the father is? How is it that they know that you're married even though what they know isn't true?"

"Think about it for a minute Leah. Who else besides you and I know that I am married?" I asked her.

"There's Steve of course, his friends, your dad, Paul, and then Jacob found out by accident… But he wouldn't would he?"

"I don't know but that seems to be the only explanation Steve and his friends aren't here, dad and Paul aren't gossips so that only leaves Jacob."

"But why, I mean I know he has had a crush on you or as he thinks he's in love with you but starting rumors that's just not him."

"Oh no I agree with you there, but he was probably mad and wasn't paying attention to who he was talking to. Let's get off the subject for a little while. Have you talked to your mom?"

"Yeah last night, she said that was fine with her. I still haven't gotten around to talking to Sam about it. Oh speaking of him, they are not happy about what they are hearing."

"You know that even though Sam has his imprint he still holds some love for you he won't stand in your way. I can't say the same thing for Paul though, and why are they not happy?"

"True, true. They aren't happy because even though they know that you are indeed married but not pregnant they wish they had heard it from you not around town, but we both know that you were going to tell them this weekend anyway. While you're here we should head over there and talk to them."

"Sounds good let's get your stuff unloaded, then head over there." I told her then went and opened the trunk I grabbed two suitcases and took them into the house, a few minutes later we were done and on our way to Sam and Emily's house. Just as we pulled in the driveway all the boys plus Emily, Kim and Claire started coming out of the house.

"Well damn where did you get that fine ride?" Jared asked as soon as we got out of the car.

"It was a gift." I told him as I walked up to him and gave him a hug, I then went around and greeted everyone else with a hug.

"A gift from the new hubby?" Sam asked gruffly.

"No actually it was a gift from Alice although my actual SUV is in HI. The gift from my new hubby as you called him were these." I told him pulling my chain out from under my shirt and showing them my rings. The girls of course wanted a closer look and the boys looked like they could care less.

Top of Form

"How come you married someone you didn't know and we couldn't be there?" Quil asked.

"I can't really explain it but we felt like we had known each other forever, plus Leah and I already talked about it the girls and I are going to plan a wedding for when Steve and I are not only in the same zip code but the same house as one another. This way everyone can be there and my dad can walk me down the aisle." I explained.

"Still not the same as being there when you actually got married Mini." Sam said.

"I know. Hey Leah and Paul have something that they need to talk to you about, and where is Jacob."

"Don't know after he was brought back here last night he kinda disappeared. By the way how come the whole town knew before we did even though it's not the right story?" Embry asked.

"That's why I need to find Jacob he opened his big ass mouth with Lauren and Jessica around so you can imagine why everything is blown out of proportion."

"Jacob caused all that?" Emily asked.

"He sure did, when you guys find him tell him not to come near me unless I want to see him. Leah and Paul you really need to talk to Sam and I really need to get home and start making dinner." I told them then went around and hugged everyone goodbye.

After I got home I started making spaghetti once I had that cooking I went and started on my homework, after I was done I finished making dinner then headed up to my room to check my email. Once everything was booted up and I was signed into my email I saw that I did have an email from Steve it said. ( _See Steve's Email to Bella at the top.)_

* * *

 _May 27_ _th_ _4:15 PM_

 _To Steve:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Subject: Crazy Town!_

 _Hey,_

 _My dad took the news better than I thought he would but told me that I had to tell my mother. When it comes to her I never know what to expect. He was a friend of mine but after that and what he caused today I no longer count him as one of my friends. As for Paul there is no need to be jealous because he is like my big brother. I'm glad I'm not the only one that had separation issues LOL. I'm sorry your leave was cut short but this could mean that you get to go home sooner and that also means that we may get to see one another sooner. So you have a Capitan that knows your married try having a whole town plus La 'Push know that you're married and you didn't even tell them your ex-friend did when he opened his big mouth around the wrong people. Not only does everyone know but the rumors going around town are that not only am I married but I'm pregnant and the baby isn't even said husbands, but of course as the day went on they got even crazier to the point not only am I married but I am not married to two men and I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the father is. Sometimes I can't even believe how much gossip this town has but what can you expect from a town this size. As for who took the documents well no-one reminded said person that they needed the to change said marital status. See it was all meant to be with your mission and things. It sucks that we won't be able to write back and forth as often but I will write to you ever day and I look forward to those long emails from you. I miss you to see it's not so crazy. I hope that your mission goes well and that you stay safe. Goodnight Steve._

 _~XOXO Bella_

* * *

Just as I finished my email and sent it I heard my dad pull up in the driveway. I got up and made my way downstairs, I got into the kitchen just as he entered the house. I set dinner out on the table.

"So how is it being married to two different men and pregnant?" Dad asked smiling when he entered the kitchen.

"Haha your funny, sit down before I throw your dinner in the trash." I told him as I took my seat.

"Any idea on how everyone found out?" He asked as he sat down.

"Yeah he started a fight last night and I ended up knocking him on his ass somehow." I mumbled.

"Jacob caused all this?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

The rest of dinner went about the same we talked about how our days went, what our plans were for the next few days, what we wanted to do when we got to HI, dad even brought up the subject of trying to find a house. I went to bed thinking about everything that had happened and even looking forward to the rest of my time in Forks that is if the rumors stopped.

* * *

 **Pictures can be seen at** **to starcrossedtdrefanfiction . wordpress . com type this in without the spaces.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _The rest of dinner went about the same we talked about how our days went, what our plans were for the next few days, what we wanted to do when we got to HI, dad even brought up the subject of trying to find a house. I went to bed thinking about everything that had happened and even looking forward to the rest of my time in Forks that is if the rumors stopped._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7:**_

* * *

 _ **Forks WA Bella's P.O.V May 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **4:30 PM**_

I had just started on my homework when I heard a car door slamming outside. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut. I got up from my desk and walked downstairs, as I walked into the kitchen I could hear my dad muttering under his breath.

"Hey dad what up?" I asked him.

"These rumors they are getting outrageous! I can't go anywhere in this damn town without being stared at or stopped and asked questions! I can only imagine what it's like for you. Has anything else happened that I don't know about?" HE ranted. I didn't want to tell him that because of the rumors Mrs. Newton fired me but the way that he was looking at me made me cave.

"I was fired yesterday." I blurted out.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"She didn't want someone that had rumors spreading about them working at her store."

"That's it! I won't allow this any longer!" Dad yelled then began walking towards the front door.

"Wait dad what are you going to do?" I asked him as I grabbed him by his arm.

"I'm going to give this town a piece of my mind. It's like they have nothing better to do then to keep the rumors going or start rumors!"

"Dad just let it go, that's all they are is rumors. We'll be leaving a couple of weeks remember."

"Yeah that's not fast enough. I'm calling the Governor to see if she will let us come early." He said walking back into the kitchen and to the phone.

"Ok that sound like a better idea but what are Leah and I going to do about school we don't want to start at the end of the school year."

"Oh speaking of school I forgot to ask. You have a choice of private school or public. Do you want to stay in public of try private school?"

"Dad we can't afford private school!"

"We can now, with the pay raise and the Governor paying for both Leah and you. You have your choice."

"What are the numbers for 9-12 grade and 12th grade students in private school, and what time do they go and get out of school, and finally what day do they start school and get out of school?" I asked.

"The #1 Private School is Punahou School there are 1883 High School students and about 582 Seniors, the #2 Private School is Kamehameha Schools and they have 1896 High School students and about 546 Seniors. The #1 Public School is Kakui High School they have a total of 2852 students and 820 of those are Seniors. Punahou goes from 7 AM-4PM they start School on August 27th and go until June 4th, Kamehameha goes from 7 AM-4 PM they start School on August 8th and go until May 21st. Finally, Kakui High goes from 8 AM- 3 PM they start school on September 8th and go until June 16th." He said looking at a piece of paper in his hand. (I chose to go with Steve's High School because I thought it was a cute idea and it will be easier in the future that way I don't have to change a whole lot of things about the school)

"Kakui High because they kinda follow the school schedule I'm on now and that will make it easier, but this doesn't solve the problem of Leah and I transferring in at the end of the year." I told him.

"I'll talk to the Governor and see what we can do. In the meantime…" Dad never got to finish his sentence because there was a knock at the door. I went and answered it.

"Hi is Mrs. McGarrett here?" The guy asked.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" I asked him.

"I have a delivery for her, and I need her to sign."

"I'm Mrs. McGarrett what delivery are you talking about? I didn't order anything." I told him.

"I have twenty packages that need to be signed for." He said motioning to all the packages being unloaded.

"But I didn't order anything!"

"Bells what's going on?" Dad asked coming to stand behind me.

"I don't know! He said that there is a delivery that I need to sign for but I didn't order anything!" I shouted.

"Oh sorry I forgot that I was supposed to give this to you." The man said handing me a piece of paper.

' _Alice.'_ I thought to myself, because that would be the only person responsible for this.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _Now don't get mad these are something that you need. You can't return them! And all you need for your move are your clothes! I know there are a lot here but some of them are already filled! I am so excited for you! Everything is already taken care of for your departure on Wednesday and your arrival in HI. The ones that have both your name and your dad's name on them are your dad's the ones with just your name are yours. Some of yours are already full, the others just need to be filled, same goes with your dads._

 _~Love Alice_

 _P.S. Don't be too mad when you see what the packages are and what is waiting for you in HI. Also there will be a note waiting for you there._

* * *

"What's going on Bells?" Dad asked.

"Just something from Alice. Where do I sign?" I told my dad then asked the guy.

After signing for the delivery and helping them take all of it into the house. I started looking at the boxes and pulled all the ones that had mine and my dad's name on them.

"Dad these are yours, apparently some are full and some are not." I told him as I pointed out the seven that were his. Once they were all opened, there in our living room were twenty suitcases.

"What the hell does she expect us to pack the furniture and things into?" Dad asked.

"I have no idea but she said that we needed to move were our clothes, that we would be leaving on Wednesday, and that everything was set for our arrival in HI." I told him.

"I wonder what's in these." He mused out loud then went to open one.

"No, leave them be just pack all of your clothes that will fit into the empty suitcases." I told him.

"How do I know which ones are full and which ones are empty?"

"The ones that are heavier than the others are full and the light ones are empty."

"Good point. How about we have take-out tonight that way I can call the Governor and we can start packing since apparently we are leaving on Wednesday. Maybe you should call Leah and Paul before you start packing though. Oh and I'm gonna call the school and let them know that you're going to need all the school work for the rest of the school year and that you won't be coming back."

"Hey that's a good idea!"

"What is?"

"Having Leah and I get the remaining school work for this year from our teachers. This way we can do it at home and turn it in everyday to the new school. This way we don't have to transfer in and we can still get our final grades for the school year." I told him excited.

"That may work I just need to check with the Governor. Go and call…" Again before he could finish his sentence the house phone started ringing and my phone went off signaling that I have a text.

"I'll get it." I told him then went and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Leah shouted over the phone.

"Yes Leah what is it?"

"Do you happen to know why I just had to sign for thirteen packages?" She asked.

"Yeah and I think I know what they are and who they are from." I told her as I looked at my text messages.

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Paul:_

 _Why did the Leech send me seven packages?_

 _~P_

* * *

 _To Paul:  
From Bella:_

 _They are suitcases. Some of them might already be packed and some of them will probably be empty._

 _~B_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Paul:_

 _And I need packed and unpacked suitcases why?_

 _~P_

* * *

 _To Paul:  
From Bella:_

 _Because we are apparently leaving for HI on Wednesday. Dad has had it with the rumors and shit going around town so he decided that we would leave earlier than planned to get away from it. Just as we finalized our plans we got packages of our own. So that's why you got some. Now quite bugging me for now and go fill in Sam, then pack!_

 _~B_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Paul:_

 _You mean I get to get out of this town sooner than I thought! YES! No need to be so bossy._

 _~P_

* * *

 _To Paul:  
From Bella:_

 _This is my last text to you until tomorrow. Goodnight Paul!_

 _~B_

* * *

"BELLA!" Leah yelled.

"What!?"

"What the hell have you been doing for the last couple of minutes I have been trying to get your attention?"

"Apparently you, my dad, and I aren't the only one that got something tonight, so did Paul. Someone thought that we could use more suitcases."

"Yeah but why more suitcases? I thought we weren't leaving until school ended."

"That was the plan until my dad had enough of all of it today and decided that we would be leaving sooner than planned, next thing we know we got all of these packages and a note from Alice saying that we were leaving on Wednesday. It also says that some of mine and dad's suitcases were already packed we just needed to finish packing the rest I'm assuming that's the same for both you and Paul."

"How are we going to finish our school year your dad knows that we didn't want to transfer in at the end of the school year. So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do our school work from home, then turn it in daily. How do you feel about going to a school that is a little over forty-two times bigger than your school and over nine times bigger than Forks High School?"

"You're not serious are you?" Leah asked.

"I am there is a total of about 2852 students in the school and about 820 of those are Seniors." I told her.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't you dare! Isn't it a good thing that my dad is still ok with us not transferring at the end of the school year?"

"Yeah I love him right now. Wait what day do we start school and what time do we start and get out of school?" She asked.

"We start school on September 8th and we get out June 16th well that's when I suspect graduation will be anyway. As for what the times are we start school at 8 AM and get out at 3 PM." I told her.

"So pretty much the same as the schedule we have now."

"Yep but we had two other options I just chose that one for us."

"Really? What were the other two options?"

"Two Private Schools the both started at 7 AM and got out at 4 PM. One started school on August 27th and got out June 4th the other started August 8th and got out May 21st."

"God I love you! How was your dad going to afford sending us both to Private School?"

"Apparently the Governor was going to pay for it but even without that the pay raise would have made it possible." I told her then heard my dad clear his throat behind me. "Hey I have to go my dad has to make that phone call and I have to go and start packing my things." I told her.

"I understand I was about to get off here anyway because I have to go talk to my mom about the change of plans. Tell your dad hey and thanks for me. Love you Loca."

"Will do, love you to." I told her then hung up the phone, I then turned to my dad and said. "Well there was no need to call and tell them anything they got packages just like us."

"Alice wants us to be happy doesn't she?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I think that her and her family feel guilty about Edward and are trying to make up for it, and this is the only way that they really know how to without contacting me and they know I don't want that."

"Alright Kid, go on up and start packing there is a lot that needs to be done before we leave."

"Will do. Call me when dinner is here."

"Sure thing kid."

I grabbed two of the empty suitcases and made my way up to my room. I decided to check my email before I started packing. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that there was one from Steve. It said.

* * *

 _May 30_ _th_ _2:30 AM_

 _To Bella:  
From Steve:  
Subject: Stir Crazy_

 _Hey,  
I'm glad to hear that your dad took the news well. Have you talked to the old friend after the whole incident? It seems like this town of yours spreads more gossip then teenagers in High School. How are the rumors still going around after three days? I can tell you that I am in the middle of the ocean somewhere and all there is to do it hang out with my friends and work out. I have started to go stir crazy on this ship! Glad to hear there is no reason for me to be jealous. You could say not being able to change my marital status wasn't meant to be at this moment but it still sucks. I'm glad school has been going well for you. I bet your glad that the school year is almost over. I will try and email as often as I can but as you can see that is already hard to do. Keep me updated on what's going on with you. I'm glad that I am not the only one that is missing the other. Have a good day at school._

 _~Love Steve_

* * *

I shook my head smiling then composed and email.

* * *

 _May 30_ _th_ _5:45 PM_

 _To Steve:  
From Bella:  
Subject: Dad's Had Enough!_

 _Hey There,  
So today was filled with rumors and teenagers being teenagers again. That is until my dad came home all in a tizzy. I was doing my homework when my dad started slamming doors. When I asked him what was wrong he said he had, had enough of the rumors and that he was going to give the whole town a piece of him mind. Of course me being the lovely daughter that I am I talked the respected police chief out of giving the town and piece of him mind. He then decided because we were moving in a couple of weeks anyway that we should go ahead and move before school let out that way we could get away from everyone here. The only problem that I had with that was that Leah and I didn't want to transfer in at the end of the school year. So dad decided that he was going to call his new boss and see what they could do. No more than a few minutes before this was decided did someone nock at the door. And who was it you ask. Well it was a delivery guy with twenty packages that I had to sing for. If you guessing Alice, you would be correct she sent suitcases for dad and I some packed with new clothes already and some not. There was also a note from Alice saying that we will be moving Wednesday. Then after that I got a text from Paul and a call from Leah telling me that they got packages as well. So that is how my day has been. Now I am in my room emailing you and getting ready to start packing the rest of my clothes. As to your question no I have not talked to him if he wants to be immature then fine I'll let him but until I feel like talking to him or he comes to me I won't. How are you?_

 _~XOXO Bella_

* * *

After I had finished my email and sent it I got up and began packing, about halfway through dad called me down to eat.

"Hey Bells, since you will be home tomorrow do you think you could finish packing for me? Its already eight and I have to go in early tomorrow." Dad asked when I sat down at the table.

"Sure. I am about halfway done with packing the rest of my things then I am gonna go to bed myself. Did you get in touch with the Governor?" I asked him.

"Yeah she said that it was fine if we came early, she also went ahead and gave Paul a job, and she said that you and Leah could stay home as long as you promised to turn work in every day."

"Sweet!"

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. I thought about all of the things that I wanted to do over the summer and the main things were to learn how to speak Hawaiian and learn how to surf.

"Hey dad what do you think about me learning how to speak Hawaiian and surfing?" I asked as we cleaned up after dinner.

"I think that would be great. We don't know how long we will be living there, but surfing are you sure that you want to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been as clumsy lately and I really want to try."

"Well then go for it kid. Hey do you know if Steve still lives in Hawaii?"

"I'm not sure on the marriage license it says that's his residence but that could just be because he hasn't changed it yet."

"True, I guess we will find out when he comes home."

"Yep. Alright I'm heading to bed."

"Ok kid night. I love you." Dad said giving me a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Night dad love you too."

I headed up to bed that way I could finish packing the rest of my clothes knowing that I could go through the other suitcases to find what I would wear tomorrow and Wednesday. After I was done I got ready for bed. Before I went to sleep I decided to send a text off to Leah and Paul.

* * *

 _To Paul & Leah:  
From Bella:_

 _Hey,  
When you guys are done packing let me know that way I can come by and get them tomorrow and bring them to the house that way on Wednesday we can just pack it all up into the SUV and not have to worry about driving down to La 'Push to pick it up. Also can you see about getting the guys as well as the Imprints to come to the house Wednesday that way we can say goodbye here and head to the airport from here._

 _~B_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Leah:_

 _I'll let you know when I'm done packing so that you can come and get me and my things, that we can hang out since mom decided to not make me go to school. Ill also spend the night on Wednesday. See you tomorrow!_

 _~L_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Paul:_

 _I'm already finished so you can head over whenever tomorrow to get my stuff. Ask your dad if it's cool that I crash there tomorrow night, because we don't know when the crazy Leech scheduled the flight for Wednesday. Also the guys said that they will be over Wednesday morning to say goodbye and everything._

 _~P_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Alice:_

 _I am not a crazy Leech! Your flight is scheduled for noon and it's a little over four hours long. Since there is so much luggage I arranged for another SUV to be dropped off tonight that way you guys are all set and ready to leave on Wednesday. This also gives you guys time to say your proper goodbyes without rushing. Oh and tell the over grown mutt to behave!_

 _~Alice_

* * *

 _To Leah & Paul:  
From Bella:_

 _Alice just texted me that the flight leaves at noon on Wednesday, it's a little over four hours, and she is having a second SUV dropped off tonight since there is so much luggage. Also Paul she told me to tell you to behave. No more texting me I'm going to sleep._

 _~B_

* * *

 _To Alice:  
From Bella:_

 _Thanks Alice are you going to tell me what it is that's waiting for us in HI?_

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Alice:_

 _Nope! Goodnight Bella!_

 _~Alice_

* * *

After receiving my last text message, I laid my phone down. I fell asleep thinking about all the possible things that were to come.

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

I was woken up by my alarm again, I turned it off then began opening the other suitcases that I brought back with me from Pairs for an outfit to wear today. I finally found one it was a white long-sleeved shirt that had four buttons, a grey zip up sweater, a pair of blue jean skinny jeans, a pair of boots with grey leg warmers with white polar bears on them, bracelets, a necklace, a grey handbag, and a pair of sun glasses. After I had all that together I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I blow dried my hair and did a waterfall braid going from the front left side of my head to the back, I the curled the it. For my makeup I did a Smokey eye with beige and a white with glitter in it. Once I was done I went into my room and picked up my phone.

* * *

 _To Leah & Paul:  
From Bella:_

 _Hey,_

 _You awake yet? If so I'm heading over if not, I'll be at Sam and Emily's when you are._

 _~B_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Leah:_

 _I'm awake head on over then we'll head to Sam and Emily's together._

 _~L_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Paul:_

 _I'm awake after your done at Leah's wing by here._

 _~P_

* * *

I smiled at how fast they responded.

* * *

 _To Leah & Paul:  
From Bella:_

 _Be there shortly!_

 _~B_

* * *

After I sent the text I headed downstairs, I got me a granola bar, then went outside to the SUV and started driving to La 'Push. I made it to Leah's house in record time but what could I expect I wasn't driving my old truck. _'Hey where is my old truck I didn't see it when I got home and dad hasn't said anything about it?'_ I thought to myself. Just as I was getting out of the SUV my phone buzzed.

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Alice:_

 _While you were in Paris I had Rosalie stop by and pick it up when your dad wasn't home. She wanted to tune it up and stuff like that before it went to Hawaii, so it's here with us. Your dad thinks it's been stolen that's why he hasn't said anything. Rose said she will have it done today so it will be there waiting for you._

 _~Alice_

* * *

 _To Alice:  
From Bella:_

 _You think of everything don't you?_

 _~B_

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Alice:_

 _Sure do! You look great by the way! Have fun today!_

 _~Alice_

* * *

After I was done texting I walked up to Leah's front door and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Leah shout, when she got to the front door she was breathing kinda hard.

"Aren't shifters supposed to be in the best shape of their lives?" I asked.

"And aren't best friends just supposed to walk straight into the friend's house without knocking?" She asked sarcastically. I finally took notice to what she was wearing it was a grey tank top, a grey long sleeve sweater, a pair of dark blue jean skinny jeans, a pair of earrings, a ring, a necklace, a faux snake skin purse, and a pair of knee high boots with a two-inch heel. She had her hair in a low pony tail pulled to the left side then curled, her makeup was a Smokey eye with silver grey and black.

"You look nice. What's going on?" I asked.

"Thanks so do you. I'm just rushing trying to finish packing."

"Want some help?"

"Yes please."

"Alright let's get to it." I told her then headed to her room, after another hour and a half we were done. "Alright let's get this stuff loaded up that way we can get over to Paul's pick him and his stuff up then go over to Sam's."

"Sound like a plan."

Once we were done loading everything we headed over to Paul's and when we got there he was already outside waiting for us, all we had to do was help him load everything up. We then headed over to Sam's. When we got there of course all the boys were waiting outside the house and when Leah and I stepped out of the SUV the all wolf whistled (LOL pun intended)

"Hey Mini! Looking good there." Sam said.

"Thanks. What's the plan till lunch?" I asked.

"Why till lunch?" Quil asked.

"Because I still have to finish packing my dad's clothes, then make dinner to feed an army." I told him.

"An Army why?" Asked Embry.

"Leah and Paul are staying the night that way tomorrow after our goodbyes we can just leave from there." I told him.

"Does hubby know that you have another man besides your dad staying in your house?" Jacob asked sneering.

"Actually yes Steve does know and he's fine with it. Now unless you are going to be civil I am leaving, oh and don't bother coming by the house tomorrow." I told him.

"Hey girlie why don't you come on in?" Emily asked and I knew she was trying to ease the tension.

"So hubby knows your screwing around with someone? Wow what kind of man is he? I thought Military men didn't like their women whoring around." Jacob continued as if Emily hadn't spoken.

"Well I'm not screwing around and if you must know I was a virgin until my wedding night thank you very much. Steve is a much better man then you apparently, and as for military men you wouldn't know would you? You've never been off the reservation long enough to meet some." I snarked back and before I knew it Jacob had slapped me across the face and grabbed me by the arms holding really tight.

"You take that back! You've never given me the time of day!" He yelled squeezing tighter.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Jacob let go man." Quil said like he didn't even know who Jacob was anymore and I had to say that I didn't either.

"No not until she listens! I have been here and all I get is a friendship this guy she doesn't even know more than a day and she marries him! What the hell is wrong with you?! First a vampire and now a Navy man! Do you need some kind of strong and empowered man because you have one right here!" He yelled in my face, and continued to squeeze harder.

"I don't see a man I see a selfish naive little boy. Now let me go your hurting me!" I screamed and I could feel the heat spreading through my body again as well as the tingling. "Let me go." I said quietly.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN!" He shouted and that was enough my whole body felt as if it was an elastic band that popped. Jacob went flying backwards and I landed on my ass.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"The same thing that she did the other night." Paul explained.

"I need to leave." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about girlie?" Emily asked.

"It seems like everywhere I go I start trouble, so I'm gonna go home." I told her.

"I don't think so this is mine and Sam's house we are the ones that say who stays and who goes and right now Jacob needs to leave." Emily said.

"But…"

"No buts you, Leah and Paul are leaving tomorrow, we don't know when we're going to see you again so today is ours." Emily said with finality.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Good girl now come on inside while the guys take the trash out." She said and motioned for me to follow her inside. Once inside she motioned for me to sit down.

"Now let me take a look at that lip of yours it looks busted, and then I want to take a look at your arms." She said, I didn't feel anything wrong with my lip or arms until she said something. She had Claire go and get the medical kit that was in the kitchen and Kim to make me some ice packs. Another fifteen minutes went by before the guys came back in and Emily was down with my face and my arms.

"What's the verdict Doc?" I asked a little playfully to try and lighten up the mood it got the girls and guys to smile a little but I could see that it didn't reach their eyes.

"He busted your lip on the top and bottom, you will also have a bruised cheek bone, on your arms you will have sever bruises in the shape of his hands. Over all though its pretty good considering the amount of strength he actually has." Emily said.

"Great just great I am moving tomorrow and I get to go like this." I mumbled. "Where is asshole?" I asked.

"I ordered him to go home and stay there until I came to talk to him. How about we stay in that way you don't have to go out and explain that?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me."

For the next few hours we stayed in the house and just hung out. We watched TV and even played a few board games.

"Alright B, we better get going so that we have time to pack your dad's things, and cook dinner. Just wait till your dad sees you." Leah said.

"I know let's go. Paul you coming?" I asked him when he didn't move to get up.

"I'll be there before dinner is ready, I'm gonna go with Sam to deal with Jacob."

"Ok see you in a little while."

The drive back to the house was quiet, because neither of us knew what to say.

"Hey B, why don't you go and see if your man emailed you back yet. I'll work on your dad's clothes." Leah said as we pulled up to my house.

"But I just emailed him last night and it took him three days to respond last time." I said.

"So just go check, plus I'm trying to get rid of you. With those bruises on your arms it's going to be hard doing a lot of stuff until they are gone."

"Fine, fine." I said as we entered the house and I made my way upstairs. I booted up my laptop and when it was ready I logged into my email and what do you know Steve had emailed me back.

* * *

 _May 31_ _st_ _12:25 PM_

 _To Bella:  
From Steve:  
Subject: Surprise for my Wife!_

 _Hey Babe,_

 _I'm doing well, I miss you and want to be in my own bed, with my lovely wife lying next to me. Your dad having enough of the rumors isn't that surprising. What surprises me is the fact that he was going to give the whole town a piece of his mind. Speaking of parents have you told you mom yet? Where are you moving? Wait don't tell me at least not while IM on this mission. It really doesn't surprise me anymore what Alice does, and I don't even know her like you do. You should give him another chance babe he may not have meant what he said in that moment. Now my surprise for my lovely wife. The Captain let me have the next hour and a half for personal time and said that I could use the computer in his office to video call you. Surprise! My skype is S**** &B***M. I hope you get this in time for me to see your beautiful face. I miss you and hope that you are doing well._

 _~Love Steve_

* * *

After reading his email I didn't hesitate in Skyping him or even give any thought to what my face looked like.

"Hey Ba… What the hell happened to your face?" Steve started to say then asked in a scary calm voice, causing me to remember my busted lip and bruised cheekbone.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Babe, seriously what happened to your face?" He asked gently.

"That ex-friend of mine, he got a little hands on today." I told him, not mentioning my arms on purpose.

"A little that doesn't look like a little to me. What the fuck happened?"

"It was nothing, just an argument is all. Paul, Sam and the boys took care of it." I told him not actually meaning to slip about Paul and them.

"Are you telling me that a shifter did that to you? And don't think that you're not going to tell me exactly what happened, even if that means that I have to wait months to hear it." Steve said.

"Hey B. Do you… Oh hey Navy man. I thought you guys were only going to email." Leah said as she entered my room.

"Hey change of plans my Captain let me use his computer so I could see Bella face to face and imagine the surprise I got when I saw he face looking like that."

"Oh yeah she was super lucky that it was only a busted lip, bruised cheekbone, and bruises on her arms. With how strong us shifters are it could have been a lot worse." Leah explained and looked at me like I was crazy every time I dug my heel into her foot.

"Wait bruises on her arms? Seriously what the fuck happened?" Steve asked getting more upset.

"You didn't tell him?" Leah asked me and I just shook my head. "You are an idiot. If you didn't tell him he would have found out either from your dad or Paul when he saw them."

"What I didn't want to worry him, he's on a mission right now and it's all handled."

"Still B you should have told him." Leah said then proceeded to tell Steve exactly what happened, she left nothing out.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" Steve shouted.

"Commander everything ok in here?" I heard a man's voice ask them a man come into the picture.

"Sorry Sir, he's just a little upset." I told who I assumed was Steve's Captain.

"I am far from a little upset babe I am far passed pissed." Steve muttered.

"What's going on Commander?" The Captain asked, and Steve told him everything that went on leaving out the supernatural part of course.

"Well its ice to meet the wife though I wish it were under better circumstances. Steve if you need a few days to go home and sort this thing out I can get that arranged." The Captain said.

"Do not even think about it." I kinda growled out, causing Steve to look at me madly amused and the Captain to look at me perplexed. "You mister are staying right where you are. You have a job to do and you are going to do it. You Captain are going to keep my husband on that ship unless its life, death, or until the mission is complete. Do you understand me?" I asked.

"Really?" Steve asked. "Yes really." I told him then turned to his Captain. "Do you understand?" I asked him again.

"Yes Ma'am." The Captain said saluting me. "I'm Captain Ryan Chandler."

"Nice to meet you Captain Ryan Chandler, I'm Isabella Marie McGarrett, but I go by Bella." I said waiving.

"Isabella? How did I not know this?" Steve asked.

"Well it was on the marriage license and certificate so I have no idea." I said laughing.

"Well now I have to come up with a nickname that only I can use." Steve said, he stayed quiet for a few minutes until Captain Chandler broke the silence.

"How about Isa?" He asked Steve.

"I like it but you came up with it." Steve said.

"How about this only the both of you can use that name. Steve because well he is my husband and you Captain because you are going to keep said husband safe and on that Ship. Deal?" I said.

"Sound good to me." Steve said smiling.

"Well now that you love birds are ok I'm going to go and make sure my ship is still in one piece. It was nice meeting you Isa." The Captain said.

"You as well." I said waving goodbye, once he left Steve and I just sat there in silence staring at one another.

"Just to let you know when and if I ever meet this Jacob kid I am going to shoot him whether it can hurt him or not." Steve said.

"He deserves nothing less." I said.

"Alright I'm going to leave you two alone." Leah said.

"What did you come in here for anyway Leah?" I asked her.

"Oh I needed to know if there were any clothes in the wash."

"Yeah there's a load in the wash and a load in the dryer."

"Alright then that is my next task." Leah said as she walked out of the room.

"So your moving tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"Don't tell me where you're going though." He said smiling.

We spent the rest of our allotted time just talking about anything and everything under the sun, finally our time came to an end.

"Alright babe I have to get off of here. I may not be able to do this again, but if I can I don't want any hints or peeks of where you are, and I know this is all still new but I love you."

"I hope we can do this again, and I love you to Steve."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will you too." I said then tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'll send you a short email tonight."

"Ok."

"Alright I'm hanging up now."

"Bye Steve."

"Bye babe." He said then the screen went blank. I went a laid on my bed I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew my dad was waking me up.

"Come on Bells, it's time for dinner and I want to see your face." Dad said when he saw my eyes open.

"Leah." Was the only thing that I said.

"Yeah she told me what happened and why you were asleep. I'm glad you got to talk to him though. I'm kind of upset that I didn't get to meet him even though it would have been over video."

"You'll meet him in time dad. Why don't you turn on the light and take a look?" I told him as I sat up.

When he turned my light on and got a good look at my face, his started turning a bunch of colors that I have never seen before.

"I am going to kill him." Dad said deadly quiet.

"Oh no you don't! If I won't let Steve come home and deal with this, then I am defiantly not letting you either." I told him as I grabbed his arm.

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Steve said the same thing. Now did the other SUV come yet?" I asked.

"Yeah it came about half hour ago. As you can see Leah already finished packing it except for a suitcase or two for you to look through in the morning, she also left one out for me, one out for Paul, and got her own stuff out for tomorrow as well."

"Sound like a plan, let's go eat. The sooner we get done and go to bed the sooner tomorrow comes and we get to HI and start over." I told him then made my way down stairs. For dinner Leah cooked stake and fish. The whole time we ate we did in silence. Finally, when we were all done we just either headed up to bed/ couch and crashed, but before I went to bed I checked my email and sure enough there was an email from Steve.

* * *

 _May 31_ _st_ _7:45 PM_

 _To Bella:  
From Steve:  
Subject: Told you._

 _Hey,_

 _I told you I would email you. So the rest of my day I kept thinking about you and how I couldn't wait to see you again. We will be docking in a few days; I'll see if I can get you something every time we dock that way you have things to start a collection. I hope you had a better day after talking to me. I miss you!_

 _~Love Steve_

* * *

 _May 31_ _st_ _8:30 PM_

 _To Steve:  
From Bella:  
Subject: Smiling_

 _Hey,_

 _I never doubted that you would. I spent the rest of my day sleeping while Leah finished packing the things that we would need. I would like souvenirs from where you have been. I miss you and can't wait to see you either, but I am also excited to be getting a fresh start tomorrow._

 _~Love Bella_

* * *

I sent the email then got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***I hope that you all liked this chapter I am working on the next one right now. Please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot.**

 **** To see pictures and anything else please go to starcrossedtdrefanfiction . wordpress . com type this in without the spaces.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys I changed the High School information in the last chapter instead of it being Mililani High I decided to use Steve's High School from the show which is not real it makes things easier. I also changed the total at the School now its 2852 and 820 of them are seniors._**

* * *

 ** _MATURE CONTENT IN THE CHAPTER MARKED BY **TEXT**_**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_** _I sent the email then got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 8:_**

* * *

 ** _Forks WA Bella's P.O.V May 31st 10:15 AM_**

I woke up to the sun filtering through my window and hitting me in the face.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." I heard Leah said and I groaned.

"Nope not gonna happen! Get up we let you sleep in as it is. Get up!" She said bouncing on my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"After nine AM."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! We have to leave here by 10:45 AM to make our flight! Plus, everyone was supposed to come over and say a final goodbye." I shouted getting out of bed.

"Well you needed the sleep after the day that you had, everyone is downstairs waiting to say their goodbyes and we will make our flight they can't leave without us can they."

"Thanks for the sleep. They may not be able to leave us but they sure can decide not to take us." I told her then began looking through the suitcases for something to wear. I finally found an outfit that caught my eye it was an orange and navy striped tank top that crossed in the back, a pair of shorts with three buttons, sunglasses and sandals. I ran and took a shower I decided that since we were traveling I would do a messy bun but pull stands of hair down to frame my face, for my makeup I did white, grey and dark gray in a Smokey eye. When I was done I went into my room and packed the rest of my things that I had just used as well as the left over things I missed the night before.

"You finally ready?" Leah asked from behind me.

I turned around and saw she was wearing an orangeish colored tank, a pair of shots, bow earrings, and a pair of sandals. She had her hair naturally curly, and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Yeah I'm ready. What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 10:30 AM. Let's go downstairs, eat and hang out with everyone before we leave." She said then pulled me downstairs and that is exactly what we did.

 ** _10:45 AM_**

It was time for us to leave and we were saying our final goodbyes.

"You better keep in touch Mini." Sam told me.

"I will the same goes for you Big Brother."

"You know I will." He told me smirking.

I was then passed around the circle of guys getting hugs goodbye and promises to keep in touch when I got to the girls they were all crying.

"Hey now none of that. I am moving to Hawaii don't you think that you won't be coming to visit." I told them tearing up myself.

"We know we know, but you better go before we decide to kidnap you and force you to stay here." Emily said.

"I'm going I'm going." I told her them hopped into the driver seat of one of the SUV's as we pulled out we waived goodbye and the ride to Port Angeles was done in silence. When we arrived at the airport there were a couple of people that worked there waiting for us.

"Hello, you all can go ahead and get on the Jet we will take care of all the bags. We hope you enjoy your flight. We were told to give this to Mrs. McGarrett." The guy said and I reached for the piece of paper he was holding.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _When you land there will be two SUV's waiting for you. They know where to take you._

 _~Alice_

* * *

"Thanks, have a good day. What did the note say?" Dad said to the man then asked me.

"It said that when we land there will be cars waiting for us and they will know where to take us." I told him.

"So I guess that means she booked us a hotel until we find somewhere to rent or buy." Dad said then headed to the Jet.

 _'Ture but this is Alice we are talking about she probably already bought us a house.'_ I thought to myself.

Once on board no one spoke again. Then the pilot came out of the cockpit.

"We will be taking off now please buckle up and I hope that you enjoy your flight." He said then returned to the cockpit. I settled into my seat and ended up falling asleep so the next thing I remember is Leah waking me up.

"Hey we are landing soon I thought you might want to take a look at our new home while were up in the air." She told me, I looked out my window and my breath got caught in my chest. _'I can live here forever.'_ I thought to myself. After landing we headed to the cars and the drivers that were waiting for us.

"B I thought that we could go and explore today while the guys get settled with work." Leah said.

"Sounds good to me. We just have to make sure that's ok with dad."

"Already talked to him about it while you were sleeping on the plane, he's ok with it."

I finally took a look around me and it didn't look like we would be stopping at any hotel.

"How long is this drive?" I asked.

"Just another ten minutes then we will arrive." The diver said.

"Can you tell us where we're going?" Leah asked.

"I am taking you all to your house." He said like we should have known what he was doing.

"Well dad's not going to be happy." I said.

"You can say that again… Don't you even think about it I was being sarcastic." Leah said then stopped me from repeating what I had just said. I smiled at her.

"So where are we going to explore?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we could find a place to get our nails done, then head to the beach for the rest of the day."

"You do know we still have to turn school work in today."

"Already got it covered your dad and Paul are going to do that for us."

We spent the rest of the ride figuring out what we were going to finally the car started to slow down and when I took notice to where we were my jaw dropped because the driver had to stop because there was a gate with a button the he needed to push to get in.

"You girls remember to set a code once you get settled." He said as he pulled through the gate and down the driveway to the front of the house.

 _'What the actual fuck Alice!'_ I shouted in my head. In front of me stood the most beautiful house the front was open and had a lot of nice greenery, there were two fire pits on either side of the walk way and they were in small waiting pool type things. There was a four car garage attached to the house

"Jesus! What the hell was she thinking?!" Leah exclaimed.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

"Because she's your friend."

"Maybe she just wants us to be really comfortable while we are here seeing as we don't know how long that is going to be."

"Comfortable she says! More like royalty, you know people are going to think that we are rich now." Leah said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hopefully this is the last of the surprises." I said but oh how wrong I was.

"Have a good day girls, myself and my colleague will get all the bags put in the living room that way you all can put them where you want them." The driver said.

"Thanks." Both Leah and I said as we got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Dad asked.

"Home." I told him, causing him to look at me funny. "Alice." Was all I said and he understood.

"Well let's go look at the house before Paul and I have to go to work." Dad said.

As we walked into the house we walked straight into a huge open living room, that lead to an outdoor living area, the kitchen was huge so was the dining room. As we explored the rest of the downstairs we found three bedrooms and they all had their own bathrooms, there was also a half-bath off the living room. We walked up the spiral staircase and found three more bedrooms each a master suite, each had their own bathrooms and balconies. We walked back downstairs and decided to look around. Outback was beach front and we had access to the beach behind us there was also a pool and a Jacuzzi, a deck and there was also what looked like a pool house but when we went and looked it was what some call and In-Law-Suite it had one master suite with its own bathroom, a regular bedroom with its own bathroom, its own small living room, kitchen and a half-bath. As we kept walking around we discovered a tennis court and another building that looked like a four car garage but it was too deep to just hold four cars it looked like it held eight cars or trucks. After we were done looking around we headed into the house. _'Or Mansion.'_ I thought to myself.

"Why do we need all of his?" Paul asked.

"To be comfortable. There is no point in trying to argue with her we will just lose so it's better to just accept whatever gifts or surprises we may receive." I told them.

"Sure, sure Bells. Let's get it settled who is sleeping where."

"I want the In-Law-Suite." I said quickly causing them to laugh.

"And why would that be?" Dad asked.

"Do you really want your married daughter to be in the same building as you when said married daughters Husband comes to visit? Since we don't know if he still lives here or not." I asked.

"Good point take it. Now what about the two of you?" Dad asked Leah and Paul.

"You chose first." They said as the same time.

"Fine. I'm gonna take the that corner bedroom that looks off onto the water." He said.

"I want the room that has that big sunk in tub and huge shower." Leah said.

"I'll take the other corner room that is on the third floor." Said Paul.

"Alright with that figured out everyone go and get your things put in you room. Paul we have an hour and a half before we have to head to meet the Governor." Dad said then walked off.

I grabbed some of my bags and walked out to the In-Law Suite, I left the bags in the living room and went to take a closer look at the rooms. I decided to take the room that had a corner opening right out onto the lawn and looked into the water. I went back into the living room and grabbed the bags that I had brought in, I walked into my new bedroom and walked over to what I assumed was the closet and found a huge Walk-In. I looked around and there were already a dozen or so bags hanging up, I walked further in and just as I was getting ready to look into one of the bags my phone buzzed.

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Alice:_

 _Hey,_

 _I know you all are kind upset right now but you'll get over it eventually. There are surprises waiting for you guys in the two places that haven't been looked at yet and they each have who they belong to on them. I hope you enjoy and after I send this text I am turning my phone off so that you can't yell at me : P_

 _~Alice_

* * *

Over the next hour I put away as much as I could and kept all of the outfits together as best as I could. I then went and started looking through the zip up bags that were already hanging when I got here. Most of them were bathing suits and a couple were complete outfits. As I looked over the bathing suits again I found one that I really liked it was a orangish two piece, a pair of sandals, a shirt, a pair of shorts, sunglasses, a hat, and a orangish handbag that had a towel in it. I walked back into the main house just as Leah was walking down the stairs. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of turquoise shorts, a pair of turquoise flip-flops, she had handbag where I assumed her towel was, she was wearing a necklace, and she had done her hair into a style similar to mine,

"Hey you ready to go?" She asked when she saw me.

"Yeah but let me see your bathing suit first."

She lifted up her shirts and I saw that she was wearing a black frilled bathing suit top, then she showed me her bottoms and they were black to match her top.

"Alright let's go." Leah said looping her arm in mine then walking towards the front of the house. "Wait how are we going to get anywhere?" She asked.

"I think I know but I'm scared to find out." I told her.

"Really why's that?"

"Alice."

"Make sense."

"Dad, Paul come down her ewe have two spots that we need to look at before Leah and I leave and before you and Paul can leave for work!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I heard them both shout, a couple of minutes later they came down the stairs.

"Where else do we need to look? We looked at everything already." Dad asked.

"The garages." I said simply.

"She wouldn't."

"She would and I bet you a mai-pedi and acyclic that she did." I told him holding my hand out.

"Deal." He said shaking it.

We walked out to the four door garage that was attached to the house, I pushed the bottom to open all the doors after they opened I stood there in shock. There in the garage was a Silver Chevy Impala, a White with Blue racing stripes Shelby GT350 Mustang, a Silver four door Jeep Wrangler, and a Red Chevy Silverado, on each of the vehicles was a piece of paper. Since I was the first one to snap out of it I walked to each vehicle and read who they belonged to. The piece of paper on the truck said.

* * *

 _Bella,_

 _I know you wanted your truck back and you will have it eventually. So since I could hold up to what I said I thought I could get you this. You may or may not want to drive your old truck around HI. Hope you enjoy!_

 _~Rose_

* * *

"Leah the Impala is yours, Paul the Mustang is yours, Dad the Jeep is yours and the Truck is mine." I told them.

"Sweet!" Paul shouted.

"Hey Bells speaking of vehicles I have something to tell you." Dad said.

"Don't bother my truck wasn't stolen Rose picked it up to work on it. She was going to have it here today but something must have happened so she got me a new truck." I told him. "Alright before you all get to comfortable let's go look at the other garage. If this is what we can look forward to I shudder at the thought." I told them then started to make my way to the other garage, when I got there I had to wait a couple of minutes for them to catch up. When we were all there I opened the garage again and what I saw started to make me sick to my stomach. _'Can they please stop getting us things now?'_ I asked myself. Inside the garage sat eight more vehicles there were four rows of two. Each vehicle had another piece of paper on it. I went to each row and read what they said.

"The ones on the far right are Paul's, next are Dad's, then Leah's and the last row are mine." I told them. In Paul's row was a Black Ford Raptor Truck, and a Blue Chevy Silverado. In Dad's row was a Black Chevy Camaro and a Blue Ford Raptor Truck. In Leah's row was a White Ford Velociraptor SUV and a Harley Davidson Soft Tail Breakout. Finally, in my row was my Black Ford Velociraptor, and a Blue Chevy Camaro. "Guy's I think we should pick the two we want the most a sell the others." I told them and just as I finished speaking my phone buzzed.

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Rose:_

 _Don't you even think about it! Those are gifts you keep them and if you don't I swear to God I will bring my sparkly as straight to Hawaii and beat your ass!_

 _~Rose_

* * *

"Well I guess we won't be doing that." I said dejectedly.

* * *

 _To Bella:  
From Rose:_

 _Damn straight you won't! You never know when you are going to need more than one vehicle and a different type of vehicle. For all you know someone may need to borrow a car!_

 _~Rose_

* * *

"Who's that?" Dad asked.

"Rosalie." I told him.

"What did she want?" Paul asked.

"To tell me that I we can't sell or take any of them back." I told him.

"That's fine with me." He said smiling.

"Alright let's get going. Paul and I have to get to work." Dad said, then walked back towards the house.

"Oh no you don't. What about our bet." I said as I caught up to him.

"Since you won said bet four times over here is money for both you and Leah to get what you want." Dad said then gave me some bills.

"Thanks dad." I told him smiling.

"Sure thing kid." He said then walked into the house to get ready for work.

Leah and I made our way to the garage attached to the house.

"So what do you want to drive?" Leah asked.

"I want to drive my new truck." I told her.

"Well then hope on in and let's find a place to get pampered." She said smirking.

I googled places to get our nails done and there was one a few miles from the house. We spent the next two hours getting mani-pedi's done. I ended up getting nude pointed acrylic nails done and Leah got French tip pointed acrylic nails. After we were finished we headed to Kahanamoku Beach. We walked around for a while then decided to lay out in front of the Tropics Bar & Grill that way if we got hungry we could do in and eat.

"Hey B did you by any chance bring sunscreen?" Leah asked.

"Nope I forgot."

"We better find some, because with how light you are right now you will burn easy." She told me.

We decided to go into Tropics to see if they could tell us where we could get some. We stood at the bar for a few minutes waiting to get someone's attention when two men came up to us.

"Look what we have here Ahe." The larger one said.

"What you mean two _haole's_?" The other one asked. (Haole= Whiteman)

"Yeah. What are you two doing out and about all by yourselves?" The big one asked us.

"That's none of your business."

"You're on our _moku_ so it is our business." He said. (Moku=Island)

Leah and I decided to ignore them so we turned back to the bar and tried to get someone's attention after a few minutes of ignoring them they went silent and we thought that they had gone away.

"We're talking to you." One of them said and grabbed my bruised arm causing me to wince.

" _'Ae nona haele_." A strong voice said from behind them. ('Ae nona haele.= Let her go.)

" _Aka_ Kawika _…_ " The larger guy started to say as he let me go but the voice cut that off quickly. (Aka= But)

" _Kulikuli Lokua!_ " The voice shouted, after a few seconds the body of the voice came into sight. He was a well-built man, that was tanned, he had facial hair. (Kulikuli Lokua= Shut up Joshua) "I would like to apologize on behalf of them, sometimes they have no manners. My name is Kawika." He said then offered his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kawika. My name is Bella."

"Nice to meet you as well. Can you tell me what happened to your face? I am hoping that _Lokua_ didn't do that to your arms." Kawika said. (Lokua=Joshua)

"An ex-friend of mine did it yesterday before I moved here, as for my arms he is responsible for those as well." I told him.

"Ah so you just moved here?"

"Yeah we got in today."

"How are you liking it so far?"

"Not really sure, the only thing that I have seen has been the beach and my new house. Plus, we had to get things settled before my dad and a friend of mine had to go to work. So I haven't had a whole lot of time to explore." I told him.

"Would you like to go on a tour of the local area?"

"Yeah. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I would like to learn how to surf, speak Hawaiian, and about the Hawaiian culture. Do you know someone who can help?" I asked.

"I have someone in mind, plus I can help when they can't."

"So about that tour." I said smirking.

"Let's go." He said laughing, then turned to the two guys from before. "I will deal with the two of you later."

For the next couple of hours Kawika showed us all the good stops as he called them, we finally ended up at Queen Beach and we stood looking out and watching the surfers.

"Your new teacher is right there." He said pointing to a woman that was surfing a big wave. "Her name is Kono Kalakaua she is in the police academy right now but she is one of the best people that I know for the job."

We waited for another half hour until she came ashore.

" _Aloha_ Kawika!" She said coming up and giving Kawika a hug. (Aloha Kawika=Hello Kawika!) "What have you been up to?" She asked him.

"Been showing these _Kaikamahines_ around." He said gesturing to Leah and I.

"Hey, I'm Kono." She said stinking her hand out.

"I'm Bella and that's Leah." I said shaking her hand then gesturing to Leah.

"Kono Bella here wants to learn to surf and speak Hawaiian." Kawika said.

After talking to Kono awhile we decided to head home and then meet her tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Honolulu HI Bella's P.O.V August 31st 12:00 PM_**

Over the last three months I emailed back and forth with Steve. Leah and I also spent every day with Kono and almost every day with Kawika when he's wasn't busy. Over this time Kono, Leah and I had gotten close, I had a brotherly bond with Kawika. Through Kono Leah and I managed to make friends with some people that we would be going to school with. I caught on really quick to learning how to surf and speaking Hawaiian. Today Leah and I were heading to Queen Beach to meet Kono, Kawika and our other friends. I pulled out and called my dad.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"I was just calling to let you know what Leah and I's plans were for today. We're gonna head to Queen Beach and meet our friends, we'll most likely be there all day and you know where our usual spot is if you need us." I told him.

"Be safe and have fun. I love you."

" _Maholo_. We always have fun. _Aloha au ia 'oe_! You be safe to." (Maholo=Thank You, Aloha au ia 'oe= I love you)

"Alight kid, I gotta get back to work." He said then hung up.

I went to my room to find something to wear I ended up picking out a turquoise short sleeve rash guard, my turquoise, pink, and purple bikini, turquoise flip flops, and one of my beach bags that had a towel, sunglasses, lip balm and an extra phone case, and I put my hair up into a messy bun so it wouldn't get in the way. By the time I was finished and back in the house I could still hear Leah going through her things upstairs.

" _Pupule_ lets go remember Kawika said the swell was coming in around 1 PM! If we're late again he ain't gonna let us surf!" I yelled up to her. (Pupule=Crazy)

"I'm coming! Kawika ain't the boss of me!" She yelled back.

"That's what you said the last time we were late and we couldn't surf! Todays supposed to be great so get that ass moving!"

"I'm done!" She said running down the stairs, she had her blue long sleeve rash guard over her arm, she was wearing her paint splattered design bikini, she had a pair of shorts or and her hair up in a messy bun.

"You might want to put that rash guard on now that way when we get there we can just grab our boards." I told her, she rolled her eyes at me but put it on anyway.

"Hey do you think Kawika will have our new boards with him?" Leah asked.

"I don't know L. He said that they would take anywhere from 4-8 months and its only been three. We really have to go we're already cutting it close." I told her then walked out to the garage and got my turquoise surfboard from the surfboard rack that dad had put in Leah got her blue and white Roxy surfboard. We put them in the back of my truck then headed to the Beach and luckily we made it there with five minutes to spare.

"That's is close timing _kao keiki_ " Kawika said as we walked up to him. (Kao keiki= Kid)

"I know this _pupule kanaka_ decided that she would wait until last minute to get ready." I told him giving him a hug. (Pupule= Crazy, Kanaka=Person)

"Hey Kawika are our boards here yet?" Leah asked excited.

"There at the shop you'll have to come by tomorrow to pick them up." He told her.

"Kono, how's Chin doing?" I asked.

"He's doing good keeps asking about you _kao keiki_. I keep telling him that if he wants to talk to you he has to come out here and surf with us since that seems to be the only place anyone can find you anymore." She said laughing. (Kao keiki=Kid)

"Well he better come out and see me." I told her, I like to talk to Chin ever since I found out that he knew Steve's dad, but no one around here knew that I was married. I didn't say anything for this very reason I knew Steve grew up around here and that he might know people so I didn't want it getting out that he was married until he got the chance to tell him dad. _'Sometimes it really irks my nerves that I don't know where he lives.'_ I thought to myself.

"Let's get in before the surf comes." Kono said.

"Hey where are the others?" I asked looking around for Ailiani and the other girls.

"They couldn't make it." Kono said.

We got in the water and surfed. I was having an amazing day that is until Kehlani came paddling up to me.

" _Pela_ there is some _haole_ looking for you." She said. (Pela= Bella, Haole=Whiteman)

I rode the next wave in and walked to my truck to find said person leaning up against it.

"What can I do for you? Oh and get off my truck." I asked him then went into the bed of my truck and got my towel out of my beach bad and started drying off.

"I work with your dad and he sent me to get you." The guy said.

"Is that right? How long have you been on the island?" I asked him.

"Yeah if you don't believe me call him and ask, and I have been here since may."

"I'll do that. You do know that no one wears a tie in Hawaii unless it's a formal occasion and even then most don't."

"So I've heard."

"What's you name by the way?" I asked.

"Detective Danny Williams." He said offering his hand.

"Bella Swan but you already knew that." I said shaking his hand then pulling my phone out of my beach bag.

"You know someone could steal that right?" The Detective asked.

"Yeah but nobody would mess with Kawika's _iki kaikaina_." I told him. (Iki= Little Kaikaina= Sister)

"What?" He asked.

"For someone who has lived her longer than I have you sure don't know the language around here."

"Again so I've been told. What did you say?"

"No one would mess with Kawika's little sister." I told him the called my dad.

"Hey kid, you on your way?" Dad asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"So you did send a Detective Danny Williams to come and get me."

"Yeah, take your truck home then ride with him to the station."

"Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." He said then hung up.

"B what's up?" Leah asked, as her and Kawika walked up.

"Dad needs me at the station for some reason but he won't tell me over the phone." I told her.

"Well let's get the truck dropped off first then head on over there." She said then began to dry off and place her board in the back of my truck.

" _Aloha nui kaikua'ana_." I said to Kawika and gave him a hug. (Aloha nui kaikua'ana= See you big brother)

" _Aloha iki kaikaina_." He said hugging me back. (Aloha iki kaikaina= See you little sister) Then he turned to Leah. " _Pupule kaikamahine_." He said hugging her. (Pupule kaikamahine= Crazy gril)

" _Na'aupo_." She said hugging him. (Na'aupo= Stupid)

"Alright let's go." I told Leah then got in my truck and drove back to my house, once I got there I sprayed my board off then put it on the rack. I turned to the Detective and saw him looking around.

"You mind if we ride in our suits?" I asked him.

"No." He said distractedly. Leah and I got into his Silver Chevy Camaro. Halfway to the police station his phone started ringing.

"Yes Rachel… I can't I'm at work… You want me to take he with me to the station then bring her to you?... Why can't you go get her?... Fine…." Was his side of the phone conversation. "I hate to do this but I have to go pick up my daughter from school she's sick." He told us.

"No problem. How old is she?" I asked.

"She's nine." He said as we pulled up to a school, he went in and a few minutes he came back out with the cutest nine-year-old I have seen.

"Hey there Gracie, my names Bella. How do you like private school?" I asked when she got in.

"Hi, I like it but I don't like that we start before everyone else." She said.

"I know what you mean I got to choose between public and private school. I went with public since they started later." I told her winking.

"Cool. Danno when can we go home?" She asked Danny.

"I have to drop these girls off at my job then I'll take you home Monkey."

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and when we got to the station I turned and looked at Grace. "It was nice meeting you Gracie, since your Daddy works with my Daddy we may be seeing a lot of one another." I told her smiling, then I turned to Danny. "If you ever need a babysitter Danno I'll do it." I told him causing him to groan when I called him Danno, at this I smiled. I got out of the car and walked into the Station, when I got to the front desk I had to clear my throat to get their attention.

"How can I help you?" The guy asked.

"I'm looking for Capitan Swan." I told him.

"Who do I tell him is here?"

"His daughter."

"Oh, he's expecting you go ahead and go on in." He said.

Leah and I walked back to my dad's office and saw him sitting in his chair with his elbows on his desk, he had his head in his hands and he was shaking his head.

"Dad what's up?" I asked startling him.

"I need you to sit down." He said looking up at me.

"No. Tell me."

"Bells I think you should really sit down." He told me gently.

"No. Now tell me." I said. _'Please, please, please.'_ I chanted in my head.

"Bells…"

"No tell me, what is going on."

"I have been meaning to tell you something since yesterday and then again this morning but it just wouldn't come out, and I still don't know how to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked strongly but my knees started to feel like they would buckle underneath me, and my dad noticed.

"I really think you should sit."

"No I want to stand." I told him in a strong voice. _'I will hear this standing up, I will be strong whatever it is.'_ I thought to myself.

"Fine, yesterday morning Phil was in a car accident and didn't make it." He said causing me to collapse in relief that it wasn't about Steve.

"What about mom?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"She's fine she's back in Arizona apparently she left Phil last September. There's more though."

"What more could there be?" I asked.

"After I found out about Phil I called your mom to see if she knew and that was when I found out that she had left Phil and got a divorce. Then this morning I get a call from Phil's lawyer regarding his will." Dad said but then stopped looking a little ill.

"What do I have to do with his will?"

"Everything apparently. Phil changed his will and took your mother off everything, this leaves her with nothing. In her place he put you down as his soul beneficiary."

"But I don't know him and didn't know him that well?"

"From what his lawyers told me he thought of you as family even though you all didn't know each other, so with that being said you are on paper his last living relative."

"Ok, but why make such a big deal about it?" I asked.

"Because 16.6 Million Dollars is a big deal." Dad blurted out and by the look on his face I could tell that, that wasn't the way that he wanted it to come out.

"What did you just say?" I whispered.

"That 16.6 Million Dollars was a big deal." Dad said though it sounded like it was phrased as a question. I felt like fainting.

"I need to sit." I said sitting down. After a few minutes of breathing and silence I was starting to feel better.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" Dad asked, and I just nodded. "There are stipulations to the money 2.6 Million will be available to you now. Also while the other money is in the trust fund account it will accumulate a 17.84% interest. Every six months there will be a deposit from the trust fund account to your account in the amount of $50,000. The other stipulation is that if you get married before your 25th birthday you will be able to have access to that account; the other stipulation is that if you have a baby before your 25th birthday you will be able to have access to the account. Since Phil didn't know about you being married you have full access to the account but knowing you, you will barley even touch the 2.6 Million as it is."

"Is that it?" I asked. "Wait how come Phil had so much money?"

"Yeah that's all I needed to talk to you about on that front, but another reason that I needed you to come up here is because we have to go the school and get you both registered today. Oh Phil had a trust fund of his own plus he just got a signing bonus."

"Oh." Was all I said.

After that we headed to the school. When we arrived we headed to the front office.

"How can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to get these two registered." My dad said.

"Well almighty then my name is Mrs. Stanley. Here is all the paperwork that you will need to fill out, if you have any questions please let me know." She said handing my dad two stacks of paper which he then handed to Leah and I. We sat down and began filling out the paper work, when it came to the part about me being married or not I didn't know if I should put down that I was. So I decided to go us to the desk and ask Mrs. Stanley a question.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes dear?" Said Mrs. Stanley.

"I was wondering if even though I'm married if I could leave it as single for now and change it when my husband comes home because there are some people here that he has to tell first so they don't find out by accident?" I asked.

"Sure dear just when he comes back come on in and we will change it." She said smiling.

"Alright thanks." I told her then went back, sat down and finished my paper work.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip September 20th 7:25 AM_**

The last few days of summer were amazing now I am in school, and I have to say that being in a big school is a huge difference not everyone knows your business like they would in a small school but there are times when people do know things that they aren't supposed to, but what can you expect we are on an island. I was kinda down today because it's been a little over two weeks since I have last heard from Steve and even though I knew that this could happen it still scared me slightly because there could be many reasons that he hasn't emailed me back but the worst ones always come to mind first. _'Snap out of it! You have to get ready for school.'_ I thought to myself. I went into my closet after a few minutes' of looking I finally found an outfit it was a pair of fitted moss green cargo pants, a plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, a black leather jacket, a beanie, a purse, and a pair of high top 4-inch heel boots that laced up and had buckles. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower, when I got out I blow dried my hair and semi curled it, for my makeup I did a Smokey eye with moss green. Once I was done I went to my room and gathered the things that I would need for school. I made my way into the house and just as I was entering Leah was coming down the stairs she was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo pants, a white zip up hoodie over a black tank top, and she was wearing wedge heel Converse. For her hair she had it down and curly her makeup was done in a Smokey eye with black.

"Well don't you look hot." I said smiling.

"Same to you, now let's go or we're gonna be late." Leah said then rushed out of the house. We got into my Blue Chevy Camaro and drove to school. _'I hope this day gets better.'_ I thought to myself as I drove.

* * *

 ** _September 20th 8:30 AM Steve's P.O.V_**

I hate the fact that the first time that I come back to Hawaii is for my father's funeral and not to bring my wife who I haven't talked to in over two weeks here to meet my family and friends.

"Honolulu approach, Reach 717 level at 3,000." Said the Pilot.

"717, turn left zero-one-zero, maintain 3,00 until established on approach." The tower told the Pilot.

"How long since you've been home?" The Pilot asked me.

"It's been awhile." I told him as I looked out the window.

"Sir I've got a call coming in for you from the Governor of Hawaii." The Pilot said as soon as we landed.

I put a headset on. "This is Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Will you meet me at the Pearl Harbor Memorial?"

"Yes ma'am." I told her, then took of the headset and made my way off the plane.

I stood at the memorial looking out into the water.

"Commander?" I heard from behind me I turned and was the Governor standing behind me.

"Governor." I said nodding.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me. I am so sorry about your loss."

"Is this about the investigation?"

"Yes. We have alerts across all the islands."

"You won't find Victor Hesse with roadblocks and search warrants. He's gone underground until he can find a safe way to leave the island. Now why am I here?" I asked her.

"I'd like to help you get what you came back here for. Your father's death was a wake-up call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii, which is why I'm putting together a task force, and I want you to run it." She told me.

"You don't even know me."

"That I do not but I do know your résumé. Annapolis. Four years, Naval Intelligence. Four going on Five with the SEALS. Your superiors say that you are the best that they have ever seen, and I would like you to come back with me and see what I have put together." She said.

"Let me stop you right there. I've been tracking Victor Hesse for five years. If he was bold enough to surface, I promise you he already has an exit strategy planned, and he knows I know it, which means, I can barely afford the hour it's gonna take to bury my father, let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me." I told her, then put my cap on and started walking away.

"I can help you find this son of a bitch. With full immunity and means. Your task force will have full blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell off my island. Your rules, my backing, no red tape. And I promise you, Commander, what you see with me is what you get." She said causing me to stop mid step and turn around.

"An election year coming up, and a politician who needs the PR, who's willing to do whatever it takes- including bringing me down here to Pearl Harbor, where my grandfather was killed, so I might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill my family destiny. Is that about right, Governor?" I asked her.

"Is that about right, Governor? None of those things make me feel less responsible. I knew your father, Commander. This is personal for me, too…" She said then paused. "Plus you would like your wife to be safe wouldn't you." She continued as I turned and began walking away.

"What did you just say?" I asked. _'Isa's here?'_ I asked myself.

"Your wife if she were here you would want her to be safe right? The thing is if I know about her what's to say that Victor Hesse doesn't either. Here's my private number, think it over and call me if you would like to see what I have done." She said handing me a card then walking away.

 _'What does she mean if she were here, I thought that was why she brought her up.'_ I thought to myself.

"Governor." I said stopping her in her tracks. "What did you mean by if she were here? I thought that by you asking me if I wanted her safe that she was here." I said.

"I don't know where she is I just know that you have a wife, there hasn't been any another McGarrett's other than you and your dad on this Island." She said then turned and walked away.

"She's a smart lady that one. Steve McGarrett right?" Someone said from behind me.

"I know you." I said after I turned around to see who had spoken.

"You better. Chin Ho Kelly."

"Oh. Chin Ho Kelly. Kahuku High School. You were a great Quarterback." I said chuckling as I shook his hand.

"Oh, that's very kind of you to say, considering you were the one that broke all my records." Chin Said smiling.

"Oh, that was a long time ago. I heard you became a cop." I said to Chin.

"I worked with your father in the Seventh. He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge."

"Looks like you moved on to greener pasture."

"Well, let's just say, the Honolulu PD and I had a disagreement over my job description. But your father understood. He was very good to me after I was let go. He stayed my friend, and I know that cost him something. I only wish there was some way I could pay him back. But now that you're here, maybe you can do something."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I hear, the chief of police put a couple of _haole's_ on your father's murder investigation. Word is, their fresh meat from the mainland, which means they have no clue how this island works." He said. (Haole= Whiteman)

"I'll see about it after the funeral." I told him.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip 10:55 AM The Cemetery_**

The whole time during my father's funeral I could take my mind off of what I heard over the phone and what the Governor had offered me, plus the fact that Chin said that there were to new people that had just moved here working on my dad's case didn't make me feel too good. Thinking about all of these things plus the fact that my wife would be here with me soon, the offer was looking better and better. After another couple of minutes debating with myself I pulled my cellphone out.

"Uh, yeah, Governor Jameson, please? Tell her its Steve McGarrett." I asked after someone answered the phone.

"Commander, Governor Jameson here. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Governor, I'll take the job."

"What changed your mind?"

"Let's just say that a lot of thinking changed it for me."

"When do you want to? I can wait until you find your wife."

"No, no, no, immediately."

"What are you going to do about the Military and what about after Victor Hesse is caught?" She asked.

"I'll transfer into the reserves, and I'll run your task force but I want to have the option of choosing my own people."

"Deal, now are you ready to be swear your oath?"

"Wha… What right now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I want you to raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, Steven J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law." She stated.

"I, Steven J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law." I repeated as I raised my right hand and faced my father's grave. "Thank you Governor, can you get together those that are working on my dad's case and whoever you chose for the task force?" I asked.

"Yes, meet me at the Capital Building that is where your headquarters will be." She said then hung up.

I said goodbye to my father then went, got into my Blue Chevy Silverado and made my way to the Capital Building. Once there I walked inside and there waiting for me was the Governor.

"Follow me." She said then lead me up the stairs and into what looked like a mini precinct with a bullpen and offices.

"Hey, your Steve McGarrett." I heard as soon as I walked into the room. I looked around and saw that there was only one man waiting there and this man had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a mustache, and a slight build.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry forgot we haven't met before. I'm Charlie Swan your father-in-law." He said holding his hand out.

"Bella's here?" I asked him not even registering that he had his hand out.

"Yeah she's in school right now, but she's here." He said smiling.

"Governor do you mind if we finish this later? I haven't seen her since May." I told her.

"Sure, you may want to change though." She said but I didn't hear anything other than sure.

"What school?" I asked Charlie.

"Kahuku High." He said and I took off.

I made it to the High School in record time. When I entered the office all eyes were on me.

"How can I help you sir?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Could you possibly tell me what class Isabella McGarrett or Swan is in?" I asked her.

"Brother?" She asked, and I just shook my head. "Ah I know who you are now." She said mysteriously then started typing on her keyboard. "Looks like she's in Biology class room 227." Before I could run off she caught my attention again. "I'm Mrs. Stanley by the way. You may want to sit for a few minutes dear and calm down, you don't want to go running in there and make her think that something is wrong now do you dear?"

"No, ma'am." I said smiling slightly and took a seat.

"So a Navy man. That is one lucky girl." She said smiling.

"Yes, ma'am Navy Seal."

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before she left me to my thoughts and in that time I came up with the perfect idea.

"Excuse me Mrs. Stanley." I said getting her attention.

"Yes dear."

"I have a favor to ask. Do you think you could…" I then proceeded to tell her my idea and after I was done she had the biggest smile on her face.

"She certainly is lucky to have caught you." She said then went to talk to the Principle.

* * *

 ** _Bella's P.O.V Kahuku High 11:45 AM_**

I was sitting in Biology class and we were working on an assignment that the teacher had given when we were interrupted by someone in the office over the P.A.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Principle would like to take a few moments of silence in honor of all the Soldiers that serve this country and those that are able to come home every day." The announcer said then for the next few minutes was spent in silence, "Thank you all, we would now like to play a little tribute to those that come home and even those that don't make it home." A few seconds later I could hear Skylar Grey's Coming Home Solo coming through the Speakers and I just wanted to cry.

* * *

 _I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming_

* * *

When the song was over I saw everyone looking towards the door and I saw Leah smiling really wide and on the verge of tears so I turned to see what was going on. Before I knew what I was doing I was out of my seat and had launched myself into Steve's arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head into his chest as I cried and he spun us around.

"Please welcome home Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of the US Navy." The woman said over the intercom.

Once he stopped spinning us I looked up from his chest to find him already looking down at me, and I couldn't help but start crying again. Finally, I unwrapped my legs from his waist and smiled up at him through my tears.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I said smiling a little, he then bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, causing everyone in the room to start cheering. When I looked around I saw that some had their phones out recording this, but at the moment I didn't care. I looked up into his eyes and just started crying again.

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said then pulled the chain that I always wore around my neck that had my rings that he bought me on it, he took the ring that I had on my finger off and placed it on the chain then he got down on one knee causing all the girls in class to aww and slid my rings on my finger. "These stay here from now on." He said kissing them then stood up, and kissed me on the lips again.

I just nodded and pulled on his chain, I took of the ring that matched the ones that I was wearing off of it and replaced it with the one that he had on his finger now. I then slid it on his finger and said. "Same goes for you."

We stood there for a few seconds, and out of nowhere I started crying again.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked me.

"Do you have to ask?" I asked him thorough another round of tears.

"Not really but I thought I should."

I laughed at this then turned to find Leah. "You take care of my car. And can you bring my things and school work when you come home?" I asked her as I threw her my keys ad she nodded.

"So your house or mine?" I asked as Steve as I walked out of the class room and to the front of the school.

"Yours mine isn't really habitable right now." He said looking sad.

* * *

 ** _Steve's P.O.V Just before the Announcement_**

I stood outside her classroom door and waited for the announcement.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Principle would like to take a few moments of silence in honor of all the Soldiers that serve this country and those that are able to come home every day." The announcer said then for the next few minutes was spent in silence. "Thank you all, we would now like to play a little tribute to those that come home and even those that don't make it home." A few seconds later I could hear Skylar Grey's Coming Home Solo coming through the Speakers and I started to get nervous about seeing Bella again.

* * *

 _I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming_

* * *

Just as the song ended I opened the classroom door quietly so that I wouldn't bring attention to myself, but I did seeing at I was in uniform and I could tell when she noticed something was going on because she kinda looked at the other students then look towards the door. It was like one second she was seated and the next a had to catch her as she launched herself into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. As I spun us around I could feel her bury her head into my chest and slightly shake as she cried.

"Please welcome home Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of the US Navy." The woman said over the intercom.

Once I stopped spinning us I looked down at her and not a few seconds later she looked up at me and started crying again, she unwrapped her legs from my waist and smiled through her tears.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." She said smiling a little, I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, causing everyone in the room to start cheering, but I barley took notice because of the woman in my arms, she looked around the room then back up at me and just started crying again.

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you."

"I missed you too." I told her then pulled the chain that she wore around her neck that had the rings that I bought her on it, I took the ring that she had on her finger off and placed it on the chain then got down on one knee causing all the girls in class to aww and slid her rings on her finger. "These stay here from now on." I told her kissing them then stood up. I then gave her another kiss on the lips.

She nodded and pulled the chain that was around my neck. She took the ring that matched her rings off and replaced it with the ring that I had on my finger now. She slid it on my finger and said. "Same goes for you."

We stood there for a few seconds, and out of nowhere she started crying again.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked her.

"Do you have to ask?" She asked me through tears.

"Not really but I thought I should."

She laughed at this then turned to find Leah. "You take care of my car. And can you bring my things and school work when you come home?" She asked her as she threw her keys to her.

"So your house or mine?" She asked as me as we walked out of the class room and to the front of the school.

"Yours mine isn't really habitable right now." I told her.

"Steve what happened?"

"I'll tell you later I would really just like to enjoy or reunion while I can before I have to go to work tomorrow." I said.

"Work?"

"Yeah I transferred over to Reserve that way I could stay here and run a task force for the Governor, but enough of that because that has to do with what happened." I told her as I lead her to my Chevy.

"We are going to get along just fine." She said smiling.

"Is that right?"

"Yep." She said popping the p then getting in the truck.

"Why is that?" I asked as I got in on the driver's side.

"Because you and I have the same truck mine is just red."

"Hmm, now where am I going?" I asked.

She gave me directions to the house, and as we passed a certain house I said. "That's my house."

* * *

 ** _Bella's P.O.V as They arrived at her House_**

"Well don't we live close together." I said smiling, when we arrived at the gate to my house I showed Steve what the code was ad punched it in. After he parked the truck in the drive way I took him on a tour of the house and left my room for last.

"And this is my room." I told him as we walked towards the pool house.

"Your dad makes you sleep in the pool house?" He asked confused.

"No, just wait and see." I told him as I opened the door.

"Well this is more like a mini house on its own. How many bedrooms and baths?"

"Two bedrooms each has its own bath and walk in closet, then another half bath, there is also a small kitchen in the back." I told him.

"I know where I want to see next." He said suggestively.

"Well then follow me." I said leading the way to my bedroom.

Once we entered my room and the door was shut and he had me against the wall.

* * *

 ** _**MATURE CONTENT**_**

"I missed you." He whispered.

"You already said that." I told him chuckling but it turned into a moan as he started sucking on my throat.

Slowly his hands made their way down my body to my hips then back up again, causing shivers to run through my body. Slowly we removed each other's clothing one piece at a time and in between we kissed and just stared at one another. Once I was fully naked we made our way to my bed, pulled the sheets and blankets out of the way then laid down. As I lay there facing him he made one more pass down my body with his hands causing me to shiver again then placed a hand between my legs and started massaging my clit, causing me to moan, after a few minutes he interested a finger casing me to moan he started thrusting his finger in and out. I became breathless from moaning so much, I felt so close to the edge but I couldn't seem to fall, he pushed me over the edge by inserting another finger. After I rode out my orgasm, Steve kissed me again.

"How do you feel?" He asked me concerned.

"I'm fine, I promise." I told him then kissed him.

"Good." He said then slowly aligned himself up at my opening and pushed in causing both of us to moan, once he was fully sheathed inside me he didn't move. After a few moments he started thrusting in and out slowly picking up his pace.

"Fuck, Steve!" I shouted, causing him to chuckle. "Don't you laugh at me." I told him but ended up moaning in the end because he thrusted in really hard.

"God Bella you feel so good." Steve whispered in my ear, then thrusted even harder and faster.

"Mmmmm…. Right there… Oh God…. Fuck…." I moaned.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." He grunted.

"Me either I'm so close." I told him breathlessly, after a few more minutes I could feel myself contracting around his dick. "Fuck! Steve!" I shouted.

"Bella!" He shouted as he tensed and I could feel his cum spurting inside of me, he thrust a few more times then collapsed on top of me. After we caught our breath he rolled off of me and pulled me close.

 ** _**MATURE CONTENT ENDED**_**

* * *

"I'm sorry that was so fast." He said into my ear.

"Don't worry about it we both needed it." I told him snuggling closer to him. "And besides there are defiantly going to be more rounds as the night goes on."

"Is that right?" He asked.

I nodded my head, and giggled this started another round of love making. True to my word for the rest of the day we kept going only to take breaks for naps, eating, drinking, and the bathroom. Even after my dad, Paul and Leah came home we didn't come out of my room.

As we finished our last round I looked at the clock on my bed side table and saw that it was now 8:45 PM.

"You know that we just had a sex marathon right?" I asked Steve smiling.

"Well you can expect that for the next few days both you and I have a lot of time to catch up on going on five months is a long time to go without sex." He said as he played with a strand of my hair, and that was how we fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***I hope that you all liked this chapter I am working on the next one right now. Please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot.**

 ***** I have also changed somethings in previous chapters you might want to go check them out. The changes aren't that big but if you want to see them in the context of the story then it might be a good idea to re-read them rather than just figuring out what I changed through reading future chapters.**

 **** To see pictures and anything else please go to starcrossedtdrefanfiction . wordpress . com type this in without the spaces.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys I changed the High School information in the last chapter instead of it being Mililani High I decided to use Steve's High School from the show which is not real it makes things easier. I also changed the total at the School now its 2852 and 820 of them are seniors.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Well you can expect that for the next few days both you and I have a lot of time to catch up on going on five months is a long time to go without sex." He said as he played with a strand of my hair, and that was how we fell asleep._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9:**_

* * *

 _ **September 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **10:45 AM Bella's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning a lot warmer than I usually did, when I tried to moved and kick the covers off I heard a groan come from behind me and me being pulled into a chest. I froze not really knowing what was going on.

"Morning." I heard from behind me and his voice just brought back the memories of everything that happened yesterday. I turned around that way I could see him.

"Morning. So you really are here I didn't dream it up?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Nope not a dream. Have you been having those types of dreams?" He asked me.

"For the last month or so." I told him.

"Why didn't you mention them before?"

"I don't know I just didn't. Are you going to tell me what brought you to Hawaii?"

"How about after a shower?" He asked.

"Your stalling." I told him.

"I am but I need a little bit of time before I can talk about it."

"Okay." I said. I then gave him a kiss, got up and got out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom but I didn't hear him follow so I turned around and looked at him. "You coming or not?" I asked.

"I didn't think you meant right now."

"Who said we were just taking a shower." I said smirking then nearly laughed when he jumped out of bed so fast. We spent the next hour and a half in the shower we finally got out. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my phone when I saw what time it was I nearly dropped it.

"I'm late for school!" I shouted then ran to my closet only to stop in my tracks when I heard Steve laughing behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing. Leah just popped in this morning but you were asleep. She wanted to let you know that your dad gave you a free pass for the next two days he already called the school." He said smiling.

"Ahh so you just liked seeing me run around like I was crazy."

He just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well then I guess you don't get to see me in a bathing suit or anymore escapades for the rest of the day." I told him then walked into my closet to find something to wear.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I've just never seen you like that before is all."

"Well get used to it because when I'm late for school or anything really I act like that. Now I need to go find something to wear, oh and your clothes from Paris are in there hanging up already, as well as Catherine and their things." I told him, then walked into my closet and started looking through my clothes. I ended up choosing a two-piece aquamarine bathing suite, with a turquoise, blue, and white shirt, blue jean shorts, an aquamarine sideways cross, flip flops, and a towel. While I was looking through my clothes I had heard Steve come in behind me and start looking through clothes. Once I was dressed I turned to look at him and he was wearing a grey shirt, grey cargo pants and a pair of tan boots. I walked into the bathroom and did my hair in a messy bun with a braid in the front. Once I was ready for the day I went back into my room and saw Steve sitting on the bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"I was on a mission that had kind of been in the works for years but until recently we had no way of getting the kind of access we needed that is until a week or so ago. I had to go into South Korea and get someone. While we were transporting this person to the drop point my phone started ringing and it was my dad. Before I answered the person said that I didn't talk to my dad enough. Well long story short my dad was on the other line and was being held hostage by the brother of the person we had. In the end the person we had and the person who had my dad killed him. So I'm back to find the person who killed my father and I had to come back to go to my dad's funeral." Steve told me.

"God Steve I had no idea! I am so sorry." I told him then gave him a hug. "Who's working the case?" I asked him as I pulled back.

"I think it's your dad and some other Detective." He said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I mean unless there are more cops that have moved here in the last few months."

"Not that I know of, but how could my dad not have told me about this?"

"I don't know babe. How did my dad not know you?" He asked.

"I didn't want anyone here that knew you and didn't know that you were married finding out." I told him.

 _Time Skip 2:45 PM_

"Hey I have to go and see the Governor and meet the other people she wants on the task force. Do you want to go with me?" Steve asked from behind me.

"Yeah let's go." I told him then grabbed my purse after a twenty-minute drive we arrived at the Capitol building. The first thing that I saw when we got upstairs was my dad, Danny and a couple of other people that I didn't know standing around talking.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Steve had to meet the Governor about the new task force and he asked me if I wanted to tag along. OH and speaking of how could you not tell me about John?" I asked him.

"I thought it would be best to keep you in the dark until I found out what I was working with."

Before I could reply I heard someone clear their throat, I turned and saw Danny standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What's up Danno?" I asked.

"How do you know him?" Danny asked pointing to Steve.

"I'd rather not tell you right now. How do you know him?" I asked him emphasizing the you.

"I met him yesterday and let me tell you he's crazy." Danny said.

"Is that right?" I asked as I looked at Steve who just shrugged his shoulders.

Before anyone could say anything else the Governor walked in and started talking about the task force. In the end Steve decided that he wanted to choose the other people that would be on the task force. HE said he wanted Dad and Danny so far but he wanted to choose whoever else was going to join them. After I heard that I decided to excuse myself. I went outside and called a friend.

"Hey _aha kini au hana ia 'oe_?" She asked when she answered the phone.

" _Kini 'oe hele 'ako a'u maluna_?" I asked her.

" _Mai ai hea?_ "

"The Capitol building."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Where do you think Kono?" I asked her.

"Surfing?"

"Yeah. Can you call Kawika and have him drop off my board that he has?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'll be there shortly."

"Ok I'll see you soon." I told her then hung up.

Not even fifteen minutes later she pulled up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked me when I got in.

"Had to meet up with my dad."

When we arrived at Queen Beach Kawika was there waiting for us with my brand new board. It was a Roxy board that was pink and purple on top with a woman figure on it. On the bottom had Roxy printed on it in white, and the background was light purple.

"Hey Kawika." I said then went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey _iki kaikaina_." He said in my ear.

"How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Hell of a lot better than I was before." I told him then turned to Kono. "What are we waiting for let's surf." I told her then took off my black lace belly top and jean shorts that way I was only in my blue plaid bathing suit. For the next couple of hours, we just surfed then Kono motioned for me to head on in. On the way in Kono decided to ride another wave and just as she was getting into it someone dropped in on the wave. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head.

"Hey! Watch out!" I heard her shout., then her and the guy wiped out. I rode a wave in and just waited to see what Kono would do.

She put her board in the sand then said "Ho, brah." Then gave the guy a right hook to the jaw. "Think twice next time you want to drop in on someone wave."

I then looked around and saw Steve, Chin, Danny, my dad, and Paul standing off to the side. When Kono finally noticed everyone she smiled.

"Cousin!" She said excited, then ran up to Chin with her board under her arm when she reached him she set her board down and gave him a hug.

"Oh, you had him, water woman." He said to her as he hugged her. "Double overheads." He said when he let her go.

"Yeah a waste. First good pipe of the season." She said smiling.

"Tourists. What you gonna do?" Chin asked. "Kono, meet Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny Williams, Capitan Charlie Swan, and Detective Paul Lahote." He said gesturing to them individually.

"Nice right cross." Steve said as he shook Kono's hand.

"Nah, man, that was a love tap." She said smiling.

"Hi." Danny said shaking her hand but he didn't let go.

"That's good, brah." Chin said causing Danny to drop her hand.

"Hey Kono." Dad said giving her a hug.

"Hey Mr. S." Kono said hugging him back.

When I looked at Paul because he had been unusually quiet I noticed how he was staring at Kono. _'Damn they should have met sooner.'_ I thought to myself because I knew that the way that he was looking at her meant that he had imprinted on her. I cleared my throat casing him to snap out of it.

"Nice to meet you." Paul said shaking her hand.

"Oh, Danny, Steve, and Paul this is Isabella Swan but call her Bella unless you want to feel her right cross." Chin told them then gave me a hug and said. "Hey _kaikamahine._ "

"Hey _hupo_." I told him smiling.

"Hey Bells." Dad and Paul said.

"Hey Bella." Said Danny.

"Hey Isa." Steve said.

"I see that you all know Bella, but what I don't know is how." Chin said looking slightly confused.

"You want to tell them now?" I asked Steve.

"Might as well." He said.

I then walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my husband Steve McGarrett."

"What?" Chin, Kono, and Danny said at the same time.

"Yep been married since May 24th." I told them smiling and snuggling under Steve's arm.

"How could we have known you for so long and not known this?" Kono asked.

"I didn't want anyone that knew Steve here to find out about us being married from anyone but him." I told them, then Steve being Steve decided to change the subject.

"So, your cousin tells us you're graduating from the police academy next week. How'd you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?" Steve said to Kono.

 _Time Skip September 26_ _th_ _7:00 AM Bella's P.O.V_

I was woken up by the alarm going off, the alarm stopped and I felt the bed moving then Steve drape his arm over my waist.

"Mornin Isa." He said huskily.

"Mmmm. Morning Steve."

"You know I think I owe you dinner."

"Yeah, somehow we never made it to dinner." I told him laughing a little, then he started kissing my neck.

"You know I have today off, you should just skip today and we could have breakfast on the beach." He said in-between kisses.

"I would but I can't miss any more school right now." I told him.

"You could say…" He started to say but was cut off by a vibrating coming from the nightstand.

"I think your vibrating." I told him chuckling.

He groaned again then turned and picked up his phone, once he had it he picked it up and showed it to me.

"Well there goes your day off." I said then got out of bed and walked over to his closet where I had put some of my outfits.

"McGarrett." I heard him answer.

I continued looking until I found a peach strapless shirt that tied around the neck, a pair of shorts, a peach lace throw over, a purse, necklace, bracelet, and a pair of peach wedges. I then went into the bathroom and took a shower, after I got out I did my hair in a side braid, then did my makeup in a pink-peach Smokey eye and pink-peach lipstick. When I came out Steve was dressed in a light blue button down shirt and his normal kaki cargo pants. When he saw me he groaned.

"What?" I asked chuckling.

"I now really wish we could just call in sick." He said.

"I know but we can't you have to work and I have to go to school." I told him then walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. "See if you can come by the school and pick me up for lunch." I told him.

"I will do my best. You should go before your late, and I have to get to work." He told me.

I gave him another kiss then walked downstairs then outside to my truck.

 _Steve's P.O.V 8:00 AM_

I called Danny to have him pick me up. Once he came and got me I drove us to the medical examiner's office.

"There's something different about you today. You, uh, you get a new haircut?" Danny asked me as we walked in.

"No." I said smiling.

"New cargo pants?"

I shook my head and smiled a little.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I believe you just smiled! You-you almost appear to be happy." He exclaimed.

"You don't think I'm a happy person?" I asked.

"You know—ha—you know, I'm sure you have your moments, you know, like when _Guns & Ammo _puts out their holiday gift guide, or a Rambo retrospective comes on TV. But when the Governor calls us down to the ME's office on our day off. I ask you: What is it that you could be so happy about?" Danny said.

"You were supposed to have Grace today weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had to tell Rachel that I couldn't take her after school. So again I ask: What are you so happy about?"

"Well wouldn't you be happy if you got to wake up to your wife after being away from her for months on end?" I asked him.

"I guess I would be." He said.

* * *

 _Time Skip 5:00 PM Steve's P.O.V_

After finishing the case I went home to see if Isa was there, I went up to my room and found her on my bed with papers spread out all around her.

"Hey can I steal you away after I get changed?" I asked her.

"Sure."

I then went and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. I turned around and found that Isa went back to her school work. I walked over to her quietly and then started to kiss her on her neck.

"Hey your distracting me." She mumbled.

"But you said I could steal you after I got changed." I told her.

"Where are you stealing me to?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. Just grab a blanket and I'll get everything else."

"Fine." She said then went to the closet. I then went downstairs and grabbed a couple of sodas for Isa, a couple of beers for me, and some steaks. I walked outside, set the drinks down and set up the mini grill. I then went back inside and waited for Isa to come down.

"Alright I'm done now what?" She asked me.

"Put this on." I told her and held up a bandanna.

"You should know that I am not a big fan of surprises." She told me.

"That's good to know, but I promise you'll like this one. Please just put it on."

"Fine." She said then tied the bandanna around her head so that her eyes were covered. I then lead her out into the back yard and took the quilt from her arms and laid it out on the ground.

"Alright you can take it off now." I told her, when she did she looked around and I could see that she was happy.

"I'm glad that we didn't go that far." She said chuckling a little.

"Not far at all." I smiled. I then sat down, and she followed. After we got situated I handed her a soda and got myself one of my beers.

"Okay, to, uh, let me see – well, how about this? To finally getting around to dinner." I said and raised my beer.

"Yes." She said smiling. "I don't know about the food since you are cooking but the view here is amazing.

"How do you like your steak?" I asked her.

"Bloody." She said smiling.

"That's my kind of girl."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Mhhmm." I said.

"Well then aren't you glad you're already married to me."

"That I am." I told her then kissed her hard. Then I started the grill and waited for it to heat up.

"You know what?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Put the steaks on hold." Then she crawled into my lap and began to kiss me.

"Hold on a second." I told her then flipped us over. We spent the rest of the night making out then moved into the house and had sex multiple times.

* * *

 _Time Skip October 20_ _th_ _12:30 PM Bella's P.O.V_

For the last few weeks I hadn't been feeling well, but me being me I was being stubborn and didn't want to get seen. Today I didn't have to go to school because I have a doctor's appointment at one with my OB-GYN to get birth control. I went downstairs that way I could eat something before I had to leave, but when I got down there and started looking for something I couldn't find anything that I wanted. So I decided to just leave and get to my appointment early. When I arrived at the doctor's office and signed in all around me I saw women in different stages of pregnancy.

"Isabella McGarrett." The nurse called.

"Yes."

"Will you follow me please?" She asked and I got up and followed her to a room.

"What brings you in today?" She asked.

"I would like to get on birth control." I told her.

"Is there any chance that you may be pregnant?"

"No, not that I know of." I told her.

"Well then the doctor will want to make sure of that. So take this and go to the bathroom. Once you're done set it in the door and I'll get it." She told me as she handed me a sample cup.

I left the room and went into the bathroom and filled he sample cup up, after I was done I did what she told me to do then I went back into the room and waited for another twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hello again Mrs. McGarrett, it seems that we will not be able to put you on birth control like you wanted." Dr. Handy said.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"This must come as a surprise to you since you didn't think that it was possible in the first place, but you are pregnant."

"Wait what, when, how?" I asked shocked.

"I think you know the how, the when we can find out shortly."

"Wait. Your serious?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am I am. I'll leave you to digest this while I have the nurse set up one of the other rooms so that we can get your first ultrasound done." He told me then left the room.

"OH MY GOD. My dad is going to kill me. Forget my dad what is Steve going to say?" I asked myself out loud, then put my head in my hands. _'What in the hell am I going to do?'_ I asked myself. _'I'm only in high school for Christ sake!'_ Thoughts like this kept rolling through my head until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey let's head down the hall and get you set up." The nurse said. I got up and followed her.

"Alright get up on the table and Dr. Handy will be in shortly." She told me. I got up and laid down another ten or so minutes went by before Dr. Handy came in.

"Alright are you ready?" He asked me.

"I guess so." I said nervously.

After he got situated and explained to me what was going to happen it took a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"This little dot here is your baby. From the look of things, you conceived on or around the 23rd of September." He said pointing to the screen, and I could do anything but nod.

After I had him print off a few pictures I left and went to my house.

* * *

 _Time Skip 4:30 PM Bella's P.O.V_

I had been home for a while and decided to call Steve.

"McGarrett." He said when he answered the phone, and he sounded a little out of breath.

"Don't you even look at whose calling you?" I asked him.

"Hey Isa."

"Hey. What are you doing later?" I asked him.

"I'm in the middle of something right now What's going on?"

"There is something that I need to tell you. Can I come by later?"

"Let me get back to you on that ok?" He asked.

"Drive, drive, drive come on." I heard Danny say in the background.

"Steve what's going on?" I asked.

"I am doing a protection detail and things went sideways. I really need to call you back later and before I forget don't come by the house until I call you ok?" He said.

"Sure, just let me know what's going on when I do." I told him then hung up.

After getting off the door I went to find something to eat and then went to take a nap. I woke up around six or so and looked at my phone, and there wasn't anything from Steve, Danny, dad, or Paul and I was starting to get worried. I decided to call Leah.

"Hello."

"Hey L, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm hanging out with the girls from school. Why? What's up?" She asked.

"I'm home alone and really don't want to be plus there is something really important that I need to tell you."

"I'll be there shortly." She said then hung up.

I waited for a half hour until she finally showed up.

"What's going on B?" She asked.

"I'm not going to try and stall this. Im pregnant." I told her fast.

"What! When?"

"Around the 23rd of September." I told her.

"That means when you and Steve were shacked up for those few days." Leah said.

"Apparently. What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know tell Steve and everyone else? Why is it that you told me first?" She asked.

"Because I needed someone to tell. Steve was busy when I called him earlier and I don't know when I can tell him." I told her.

"Well you need to tell him soon."

"I know." I said then my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, we're headed to the house." Steve said.

"Okay I'll see you in a few." I told him then hung up.

"They're on their way over." I told her, then walked to the house and sat in the living room to wait for them. No more than ten minutes later I heard several cars pull up. When Steve walked in I almost had a heart attack, there he was covered in blood and holding his left arm.

"What the hell happened?" I asked getting up from the couch. "I thought you said sideways not to hell." I said as I walked up to him and took a better look at him.

"It's nothing." He told me.

"Nothing, you call this nothing. I need you in one piece." I told him.

"I'll be fine by the morning. I promise, your dad said I could stay here till my house is fixed."

"What happened to the house?" I asked him.

"It was shot up by an old friend of mine."

"Really? You need to pick better friends." I told him.

"That's what Danny said." He said smiling.

"Well Danno can have some good things to say." I told him.

"Let's eat then head to bed." Steve said.

"I couldn't agree more."

After we ate we headed to my room, got changed for bed.

"What was is that you wanted to tell me?" Steve asked once we were laying down.

"It can wait, I just want to lay here with you and go to sleep." I told him.

"Night." He said then kissed me.

"Night."

I fell asleep thinking about how I was going to tell him and I knew I would have to do it before anyone else found out before he did.

* * *

 **A/N:** Translations. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

 _aha kini au hana ia 'oe_ = What can I do for you?

 _Kini 'oe hele 'ako a'u maluna_ = Can you come pick me up?

 _Mai ai hea_ = From where?

 _iki kaikaina_ = Little sister

 _Kaikamahine_ = Girl

 _Hupo_ = Stupid


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I do NOT own Twilight or Hawaii Five-0 may contain lines from either series.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _I fell asleep thinking about how I was going to tell him and I knew I would have to do it before anyone else found out before he did._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10:**_

* * *

 _Bella's P.O.V November 4_ _th_ _4:15 AM_

I was woken up by the sound coming from downstairs. I felt Steve jerk awake and go for his gun in his nightstand.

"Stay here, and no matter what don't come out until I come and get you." He told me then got out of bed, and headed downstairs.

' _What the hell else am I going to do?' I can't help.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 _Steve's P.O.V Downstairs_

I walked downstairs quietly making sure that it was clear. I followed the noise that lead me to where I had put the tool box that my dad had left me and found someone trying to open it.

"Turn around. Slowly. Get up. What are you doing with that? Huh?" I asked him as I had my gun aimed at him. I then heard the floor creak behind me.

* * *

 _Bella's P.O.V Upstairs_

Everything was quiet then I heard grunting and the sounds of fighting, I could hear things being broken, then as suddenly as it started it stopped. I pulled out my phone and called my dad.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Bells? Why are you calling at 4:30 in the morning?" He asked.

"I need you to come to the house." I whispered.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Steve and I were woken up by the sound of someone downstairs. Steve went to check it out then there were sounds of fighting now there's not. I don't know if he's ok or not, and I can't go down there and check because he told me to stay put." I told him. _'Plus I'm pregnant and I still haven't told anyone yet. If Steve or anyone else finds out that I'm pregnant and put myself in danger I will be on the shit list.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll be there shortly."

"Bring Leah and Paul with you, oh and call the others on your way." I told him.

"Great minds think alike." He said then hung up the phone.

I sat there for five or so more minutes before getting impatient. "Screw it." I said then slowly made my way towards the door and down the stairs. When I walked into the study area I saw Steve laying there not moving. _'Oh God!'_ I thought to myself then rushed over to him, before I could try and wake him up I heard cars pulling up in the drive way. A few seconds later dad, Paul, and Leah entered the house, Paul and dad had their guns drawn. When dad saw me he rolled his eyes and signed.

"I thought you were supposed to stay upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah well you know me. I had to come down and make sure that he was ok, and I'm glad I did look at him." I said gesturing to Steve.

"Let's get him up on the couch, then we can wake him up and see what happened." Dad said.

"Where are Kono, Chin and Danny?"

"I called them after I hung up with you they should be here by the time we get him woken up." He said as he and Paul got Steve to the couch.

After a few minutes of trying to wake Steve up we were finally successful.

"Damn I hate that." He said groaning, then looked at me. "Didn't I tell you to stay upstairs until I came for you?" He asked.

"That's what I said." Dad told him.

"And as I told my dad I had to make sure you were ok."

Before anyone could say anything else Chin, Kono, and Danny walked through the door.

"Not that I'm not glad you all are here but what are you guys doing here?" Steve asked them.

"I called dad when I heard fighting down here and he called them." I told him as I sat down next to him. "What happened by the way?" I asked.

"There was someone trying to get into my dad's tool box and two other guys were here, after I fought with them I was tasered." He explained.

As soon as he said he was tasered I went into the kitchen and got a zip lock bag and some ice. I put some ice in the bag then walked back into the living room.

"I'll get HPD down here, process the place." I heard Kono say as I entered the living room.

"No. Don't bother. They're not gonna find anything. The guys wore gloves." Steve said.

"Ice, for your head." I told Steve then handed him the ice pack.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Don't be a tough guy, okay?"

"I saw dad when he was stunned before, it's no fun. Ice helps." I told him and he took the bag from me.

"You said there were three guys?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Said Steve.

"Okay, good, cause I was beginning to wonder how one little burglar comes in and takes advantage of a Navy SEAL." Danny said.

"They weren't burglars okay? They were professionals, they were organized and precise." Steve said.

"Yeah, the stun guns, gloves, they knew exactly what they were after. There's no doubt you were targeted." Kono said.

"Yeah, targeted I understand. But how'd they get you? Did you not put an alarm system in here after the General Pak thing? I told you to do that, especially with how often Bella stays here. I don't want to be a nag, but I did say that you should do that." Danny told him.

"I put it in, okay? They made a clean entry. They didn't trip the sensors, I don't understand." Steve told him.

"Nothing was tripped because they hacked your system using the alarm company's servers. They disarmed it as if you did it yourself." Chin said coming in from outside.

"Did you find out where they came in?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. There are boot prints leading up to and away from the back door, but there are no signs of forced entry. All the windows are secure too. If they broke in, I can't tell where." Chin told him and I could tell Steve was getting frustrated. "They take anything other than your father's tool box?" Chin asked him.

"No. But my father's entire investigation into my mother's murder was in that box." Steve said.

"All right, I'm not a rocket scientist, but that is the reason the jackers were in here, they wanted that evidence." Paul said.

"How did they know about the evidence?" Steve asked no one in general.

"I didn't mention it to anyone." Chin said and the others confirmed the same thing.

"And you never talked about it with anyone else?" Dad asked.

"I talked to the people in this room." Steve said frustrated, then paused. "And my sister. I talked to my sister." He said getting up, then he turned to me. "You need to go with Leah to your house and stay there I don't want you anywhere near this."

"But…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Steve I need to tell you something." I told him.

"Can you tell me later? I really need to find that box and find out who my sister talked to." He said.

"I guess so."

"Alright. I love you. Go home and then go to school. I'll see you later." He told me then gave me a kiss on the forehead, he ran upstairs and changed really quick then he and the others rushed off.

Soon after they left I went upstairs and got dressed in a grey strapless shirt that had lace around the breast area, a pair of dark blue jean skinny jeans a pair of light pink boots, a grey purse, earrings, and a ring. I put my hair up in a messy bun and didn't worry about makeup.

"You ready to go?" Leah asked when I came downstairs.

"Yeah." I told her then walked outside to my truck and got in.

"Why haven't you told Steve yet?" She asked when she got in.

"With everything that has been going on lately I haven't had the time. When do you thing that I should have told him? After he got shot or before Chin was strapped to a bomb?" I asked her.

"Good point but you really need to tell him soon."

"I will I promise."

"I meant it B, do it before something else happens and you find another excuse not to." She told me.

"I said I will and I will. Right now let's just focus on going to the house eating then going to school. I'll think about all that later." I told her.

"You better."

The rest of the ride to the house was made in silence. Once we got there we went our separate ways. I went to my room to gather my things for school and she went to her room to do the same.

* * *

 _Time Skip 3:45 PM_

All day during school I was distracted by how I was going to tell Steve, and by what happened this morning. As Leah and I drove back to the house I turned my phone on to see if there was any word from my dad or any of the others and it surprised me that there wasn't. When we got back to the house I saw everyone's cars in the drive way but Steve's was missing. I walked into the house and everyone was hanging out in the living room.

"Hey where's Steve?" I asked them.

"Dropping Mary off at the airport." Danny said.

"Why didn't he wait and let me say goodbye to her?" I asked.

"After Mary being kidnapped today he just wanted to get her off the island as soon as possible." Chin said.

"And no one told me this sooner because?" I asked.

"You were at school there was nothing that you could have done to help kid." Dad told me.

We continued to talk about the subject and other things for the next hour until I heard someone pull in the driveway. A few minutes later Steve walked in.

"So I was thinking that I want to teach you how to shoot and teach you self-defense with some of the others help." Was the first thing he said.

"Well hello to you to." I grumbled.

"Hey. How was school?" He asked me.

"Fine. Why didn't you tell me about Mary?" I asked him.

"Wha… Who told you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter who told me. You should have told me before I found out from someone else." I told him.

"Fine, but what do you think about learning how to shoot and learning self-defense?" He asked.

"Dad already started teaching me so I'm fine with that and I know some people that can help with self-defense when you all can't do it." I told him.

For the rest of the night we hung out in the living room and watched TV finally around eight PM Steve and I headed to my room and got ready for bed. We laid down and after a few minutes I turned to face Steve so that I could tell him my news but when I faced him he was already asleep.

' _I guess I'll have to wait to tell him again.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 _Time Skip November 26th 6:30 AM Steve's P.O.V_

I had been awake since about five o'clock this morning when I decided that I wanted to go to a place that my father used to take me when I was a kid. I really wanted to take Isa with me but she had to go to school today and I didn't want her to miss another day so I decided to text Danny and see if he wanted to go with me.

* * *

 _To Danny:  
From Steve:_

 _I was going to go to a spot my father took me to when I was younger. Would you like to go with me?_

* * *

 _From Danny:  
To Steve:_

 _I guess. What time do you want to go?_

* * *

 _To Danny:  
From Steve:_

 _Come by Bella's house at seven to get me and well leave from here._

* * *

 _From Danny:  
To Steve:_

 _Why is it that I'm always the one picking you up?_

* * *

I laughed at his last text but I didn't respond. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. After I was done with my shower I went to Isa's closet to find something to wear. I picked out a grey button down shirt, a grey tank top, and my normal tan kaki cargo pants. I also grabbed my military pack that had everything that I needed in it, when I was done I got dressed. I walked out of the closet and looked at the time it was now 6:45 AM so I decided to write Isa a note.

* * *

 _Isa,_

 _Morning. I'm sorry that I missed you this morning but I just felt that I needed to go back to a spot my dad used to take me when I was younger and I didn't want you to miss anymore school. I hope that you have a good day and I will see you when you get home._

 _~Steve_

* * *

After I was done writing my note I set it on my pillow. I made my way into the main house then outside to wait for Danny. No more than ten minutes later Danny pulled in the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as soon as I got in the car.

"Ko'olau Mountain Range. It's a little over forty minutes away." I told him.

"And what are we doing exactly?"

"We are going for a hike to see petroglyphs that my dad showed me when I was a kid."

"Okay."

We drove in silence for once and when we got there we started our hike.

* * *

 _Time Skip 9:44 AM_

"This is not a hike, Steven. Your dad used to bring you up here when you were a kid?" Danny said after a couple of hours.

"Every year." I told him.

"Yeah, well, that explains a lot."

"You can bring Gracie up here when she gets a bit older."

"Grace wants to get a manicure and a pedicure, okay?" He said chuckling. "She's not interested in going to look at old graffiti on rocks, okay? This is basically child abuse." He said.

"That's what Bella and Leah can do with her. This, this is something that you can do with her, and they're called "petroglyphs," Danny. They're called "petroglyphs." I told him.

"That is a fancy name for graffiti etched in rocks, okay?"

"You know what? I remember the first time I beat my father to the summit. I remember like it was yesterday." I told him as I looked around.

"All due respect, what's wrong with an old-fashioned baseball game, Steve, huh?" Danny asked

"I've never been to a professional baseball game." I told him.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. I mean, how could you…? Forget about it. You know what to each his own. We had the Yankees; you and your old man had a… I don't know what. Deep-sea demolition classes or something." Said Danny.

"Stop talking for a second. Look at this view. This view, this has not changed one bit since I was a kid. Everything else has changed, but not this. You know what? I, um… I found another one of those envelopes on Bella's doorstep Wednesday morning. It had an old matchbook in it. Used to be in my father's toolbox." I told him as I looked out at the Summit.

"Have you told Bella about it yet? You think it's from Wo Fat?" Danny asked.

"No I haven't told her yet. I don't want her to worry about it, and I don't know."

"What does Charlie think?"

"Charlie thinks Wo Fat's playing a game with me." I told him.

"I don't understand. What kind of game, huh? Like he's trying to get you to believe that your father was a dirty cop?" Danny asked.

"Let me tell you something. My father was such a good man and he was a great cop, and whatever case he was working on before he was killed, I'm gonna find out what that was." I told him.

"That still doesn't explain why someone is sending that case evidence back to you."

"Maybe someone's tying to lead me to Wo Fat." I said.

"Maybe Wo Fat's trying to lure you." Said Danny, but I couldn't really think about that right now.

"Come on." I told him then began hiking again. After another hour of hiking we finally made it to the spot my father always brought me to. (11:45 AM)

"All right. This is it." I told him when we got there. "The ancient Hawaiians called this " _K'I'I pohaku."_ It means "images in the stone." I told Danny.

"Ah."

"This one right here, this is Honu. It's a turtle."

"Yeah, that's a turtle." Stated Danny.

"Yeah."

"What about this guy right here? What's this?" Danny asked pointing to man figures.

"These are symbols of the hunt. It's pretty cool, huh? Better than a Yankee's game?" I asked him.

"It's not even close to as good as a Yankee's game, but it's nice." He said but I wasn't paying attention to him because I had seen some broken branches by the cliff which meant that there may be a possibility of someone having gone over the edge.

I walked and looked over the edge and I saw someone laying down on the ground.

"Danny, Danny, there's someone down there!" I told him.

"Hey, yo!" Danny shouted down when he came to stand next to me.

I whistled then shouted. "Hey!" When I got no answer I turned to Danny and said. "I'm going down there he could still be alive." I then took my pack off and opened it getting the things that I would need out.

"Bella is going to kill me."

"No she won't because you aren't going to say anything about this to her." I told him then geared up to scale down.

"Really and what if you get hurt huh? What then? I still have Grace to take care of." Danny said just before I went over the edge.

"I'm gonna be fine." I told him then began scaling down.

"Is he all right?" Danny asked when I reached the bottom and made my way over to the man.

"He's dead!" I shouted back up after I checked his pulse. I noticed a gunshot wound so I turned him over without touching him. "He's got a gunshot wound through and through and there's very little blood." I shouted up to Danny.

"All right, look, there's no action up here. No signs of a struggle. Somebody dumped him." He said.

"It's gotta be from a plane or a helicopter."

"Now get outta the way. Let me take a picture. All right, come on. Let's go. We'll go for a little hike, call the crime scene until. Come on before something bad happens. Come on." Danny said.

"What do you mean before something bad happens?" I asked him.

"With you most of the time something bad happens so let's go before it does."

"Fine, fine. I need you to take up the slack as I climb, all right?" I asked as I got ready to climb. "All right, take that slack, Danny." I told him then began to climb.

"Go easy, take your time." Danny said as I climbed but I wasn't really paying attention to him. About half way up I grabbed a rock that didn't look loose and it fell and hit me in the head, causing me to fall back down to where I had started from.

"Whoa, Steve!" I barley heard Danny shout. "Hey, Steve! Steve! Steve!" I heard distantly then everything went black.

* * *

 _Time Skip 5 Minutes_

"Steve! Hey Steve! Bella is going to kill me! Hey Steve! Steve!" I heard Danny shouting as I came to. I groaned and started shifting away from the ledge.

"Hey, Steve, don't move, all right?! Just stay where you are! You all right?" Danny shouted.

"I'm good. I'm good."

"See what did I tell you about bad things, Bella is definitely going to kill me."

"Really now? We're going to do this now? And don't you even think about calling Bella she's in school!" I told him as I turned myself around and sat up. "Danny, I think I've broken my arm. Send that rope down, okay?"

"Bad things I tell you bad things. Its snagged on a branch. All right, look, I'm gonna call for help." Danny said.

"No, there's no cell service here. But there is at the summit. You need to climb up and call in a medevac team, all right? And when you do call make sure you tell them not to call Bella." I told him.

"All right, don't move, all right? And just because I tell them not to call Bella doesn't mean they won't, especially Paul and her dad."

"Fine. Hey, Danny, throw my pack down before you go." I told him. "All right, I got it, I got it." I told him as I caught my pack.

"Hey, listen to me. Do not move." He said.

"Be careful up there. It's really steep." I told him then watched as he ran off. "All right." I told myself then moved so that I could sit better and set my arm. I unlocked my phone and opened the voice recorder. "All right. Uh, gunshot wound, small-caliber, through-and-through. Wait…" I said into it then paused at I saw something in the wound. I took my knife and got some of the residue on it so I could take a better look. "There's fish scales in the exit wound."

* * *

 _Charlie's P.O.V_

I was sitting behind my desk when my phone started ringing, I saw that it was Danny calling.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on a hike with my _Hunona kane_." I said when I answered.

"Your what? Never mind Steve fell. He's hurt." Danny said.

"Wait. What? How bad?"

"I don't know how bad. I'm not a doctor. But I think he broke his arm." He said.

"No reason to be a smart ass. I was just asking. I'll have to call Bella when I get off the phone with you."

"Steve said he didn't want anyone calling her."

"I don't care I'd rather him be pissed then her. Where are you? You know what? Forget it." I said getting up, walking out of my office and into the bull-pin waving at the others to come here. "Hey Kono I need you to triangulate the coordinates using Danny's cell phone signal." I told her when they were all there.

"Why I thought he was on a hike with McGarrett?" She asked.

"He is but Steve fell and he's hurt."

"On it."

"All right, listen, we need a rescue team as soon as possible." Danny said.

"I'll contact Army Evac stand by." Paul said.

"All right, I've got your location." Said Kono.

"Okay, listen, we need a crime scene unit, too, as soon as possible. We found a body." Danny said.

"Whoa, wait. I thought you said this is a rescue mission. What's a body doing way up there?" I asked.

"I don't know what a body's doing way up here. The guy doesn't look like a hiker, mid-50's, work clothes. I'm gonna send you a picture. Hold on." Danny said.

"All right, I got him. I'll run it through the system and see if I can get an I.D." Kono said.

"Evac choppers on its way." Said Paul.

"All right, I'm heading back. And if your gonna call Bella at least wait till he's on the way to the hospital." Danny said then hung up.

* * *

 _Steve's P.O.V_

I heard thunder starting to roll in, so I looked up and saw that there was a nasty storm getting ready to hit.

"Hey, did you get reception?" I asked Danny once I saw him.

"Yeah. Army Evac's on its way. Charlie's gonna call Bella when you're on your way to the hospital." He told me.

"I didn't want them to call Bella, and I don't think we have time all right? Theses clouds, they look bad. If its starts raining, this place is gonna turn into a big mudslide."

"He said he would rather you be pissed than her. All right. I'm gonna come down untangle the rope, and I'm gonna bring it to you, all right?" Danny said.

"Hey, take it easy, all right?" I asked him.

He then started scaling down, just a few steps down he slipped.

"Easy, easy. Hey!" I shouted. "I'm not gonna catch your ass if you fall." I told him.

"I'd rather you not catch me if I fall, okay?" He told me as he un-snagged the rope, he then threw it to me.

"Got it." I told him then began hooking myself up for the climb.

I began climbing and he pulled.

"Need another doughnut." Danny said grunting. "Army Evac's here." He said after a few more minutes of climbing. I made it up to the top just as the Evac got right above us.

"Commander McGarrett, 45th I.D., ready to go, sir." One of the men said as he strapped me up.

"Hey, Danny." I shouted. "Thanks, brother."

He made an "I Love You" signal.

When we got up into the chopper I saw that Charlie was there.

"You do know I have to call her right? Because if I don't and she sees you with a cast it's not just me she's going to be mad at." He said to me.

' _I hope she's not t mad that I didn't let them call her sooner.'_ I thought to myself and I nodded to him.

After a fifteen-minute flight we had arrived at the hospital and I was taken down to the ED. I didn't have to wait long before the doctor came in, took a look at my arm and ordered x-rays. After my x-rays were done I was taken back to my room and shortly after Bella arrived.

* * *

 _Bella's P.O.V 2:00 PM_

I was making my way to my next class when my phone started vibrating. I looked to see who was calling and saw that it was my dad. _'He wouldn't call me during school if it wasn't important.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kid." He shouted because wherever he was, was loud.

"What's up dad? You wouldn't call me at school just to say hey."

"I just want to start by saying he's fine…" But before he could finish I interrupted him.

"What happened? Where is he?" I asked panicking.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me. He's fine he just took a fall and may have a broken arm. As for where he is, he's with me. We are on our way to Tripler Army Medical Center."

"I'll meet you there." I told him then hung up. I rushed out to my car but before I could open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Leah.

"You can't drive like this. Plus, your dad said he's fine." She told me.

"I know he did but until I see Steve with my own eyes I'm gonna worry." I told her.

"I know, but let me drive."

That was the good thing about being friends with a werewolf you didn't need to fill them in on things most of the time they already knew because of their super hearing. The whole ride to the hospital was made in silence. Once we got there I rushed into the Emergency Room and went up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for my husband he should be here by now."

"What's the name?"

"Steve McGarrett."

"They took him to x-ray a while ago he should be in his room, but I need to make sure that you can go back and that you are actually family." She told me.

"Excuse…" I never got to finish my sentence because Danno interrupted me.

"She's with me." He said.

"But sir…"

"Look she's his wife has been since May I should know I work with Steve." He told her then turned to me and said. "Come on." He then led Leah and I to the back.

"Just to let you know I told him he should have called you when it happened but he didn't want anyone to call you before or even after." He told me as we stood outside what I assumed was Steve's room.

"Oh he did, did he?" I asked calmly, and he just nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted when I walked into his room.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh so you didn't tell Danno or anyone else not to call me?" I asked.

"I didn't…"

"Didn't want me to worry yeah, yeah. I've heard that before and if this is going to become a regular thing we are going to have a problem." I said interrupting him.

"If what becomes a regular thing?" He asked.

"You keeping things from me so I don't worry. I know I'm not a cop, Navy Seal or anything but I do know what I need to worry about and what I don't. If you tell me things yes I will worry, but I worry even more when I get a phone call like the one I got today from my dad and the first thing he says is 'I just want to start off by saying he's fine.' Now that makes me worry even more because I don't know if he is just sugar coating things or if you are actually fine. So from now on if you get hurt or anyone else gets hurt you call me and tell me what's going on don't try and hide it until you absolutely have to tell me." I explained.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"So other than your fall how was your hike?" I asked as I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. "I'm glad you're ok." I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"It was good besides Danny complaining a little. Oh and that we found a body while we were up there. I am to." He said.

"What would a body be doing way up there?"

"I have no idea, but I will find out."

"I'm sure you will." I told him. _'I have the perfect idea about how to tell him my news.'_ I thought to myself. "So, I never got to tell you what I was thankful for on Thanksgiving." I said.

"No you didn't. What are you thankful for?" He asked.

"Well I'm thankful for having an amazing dad, having an amazing husband even though he can be really hard headed sometimes, for the healthy baby that is growing inside of me, for all the new friends that I have made, for the people that are becoming like family to me, and I am most thankful for the life I have." I told him sneaking the news in the middle to see if he would catch it but it seemed like he hadn't so far.

"Those are all good things to be thankful fo… Wait. What?" He started to say then asked in shock.

"What? What?" I asked acting confused.

"What baby? Your pregnant? When? How? Huh?" He asked more confused than ever and it looked kinda adorable.

"What baby? That would be the one we made. Am I pregnant? That would be a yes. When around the 23rd of September. The how, well you should know the how." I said, after I finished speaking he sat there in silence for a few minutes and it was starting to make me nervous.

"Steve?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"That would mean your about 12 or so weeks along right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"When was I supposed to tell you? After you got shot or before Chin was strapped to a bomb?" I asked him.

"I don't know but you still should have told me sooner."

"I know I just didn't know when, and with the way things have been going with you lately I had to tell you."

"Who else knows?" He asked.

"Besides you and I?" I asked and he nodded. "Just the doctor and Leah." I told him.

"When are we going to tell the others?"

"Not any time soon. I want to enjoy this with just the two of us right now." I told him. Then began to think about it. "Hey what do you think about Christmas?" I asked.

"I like it, it's a good holiday. Everyone is happy and in other places you get snow." He said.

"That's not what I meant." I said slapping his shoulder, causing him to groan. "Sorry! Sorry!" I exclaimed then gave him a big kiss.

"If that isn't what you meant then what did you mean?" He asked.

"I meant to tell everyone else. We can even do special present for everyone to tell them I'm pregnant."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Over the next five or so minutes we just sat there holding one another and Steve's hand drifted to my belly and he started rubbing circles there. I just shook my head. Soon after the doctor came in and said that Steve had shattered his forearm and would need to wear a cast. A nurse came in and did the cast, and as soon as she was gone Steve jumped off the bed and began putting his shoes on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have a case." He said as if it explained everything.

"Really? And you expect to be able to work with the pain killers you are going to be given?" I asked him.

"Who said I was going to take them?"

"And who said you weren't?" I asked.

"Babe I can't just take a day off because I got hurt."

"Oh yes you can and that is exactly what the doctor said needed to happen."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, my dad, Paul, Kono, Chin and Danny will be working."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand."

"No problem, let me just go ask the nurse for your discharge papers." I told him.

"Thanks babe."

"Your welcome." I said smiling, I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips then walked out of the room. I didn't stop at the nurse's station like I told Steve, I just walked straight to the Emergency Room lobby and up to Leah.

"How's Steve?" She asked.

"He's fine. He shattered his forearm and is in a cast. The doctor wants him to take the rest of the day off and even tomorrow but he won't do it. So he's going back to work." I told her.

"And you're ok with that?" She asked.

"No. Come on there is something that I want to do." I told her and began walking out of the ER.

"What about Steve?"

"He wants to go to work he can find his own way there." I told her.

"What is it that you want to do?" She asked me hesitantly.

"You'll see." I told her then made my way to my car and got in. After I got in my car I sent a mass text.

* * *

 _To Dad, Danny, Chin, Kono, and Paul:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Steve was supposed to have today and tomorrow off but he has decided to go back to work. If you all know what's best for you, you will not come and pick him up. He wants to go to work let him find his own way there._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Kono:_

 _To Bella:_

 _You really left him there?_

 _~Kono_

* * *

 _To Kono:_

 _From Bella:_

 _Yes, I did, and he probably hasn't figured it out yet. Pass it along._

 _~Bella_

* * *

 _From Kono:_

 _To Bella:_

 _You got it!_

 _~Kono_

* * *

As we drove I looked up what I needed and told her to stop by the house first so that I could get my SUV. After we got the SUV I gave her directions and after a two hour drive we pulled up to a Kennel that I had looked up.

"Bella what are we doing here?" Leah asked me.

"I am getting two dogs." I told her.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Huskies. I want a male and a female."

"Why?"

"Because they can be very protective and when the time comes I want to be able to breed them so that by time the baby is born there will also be a new born puppy. This way the puppy can be the babies and they can grow up together." I told her as I got out of the car.

"That's actually a cute idea." She said.

"Thanks."

"How can I help you today?" A woman asked as we walked into the Kennel.

"Do you happen to have a male and female Husky for sale?" I asked her.

"We actually have two pairs for adoption."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"we have Kailani & Aleka then we have Kekoa & Aunakua. Both Kailani & Aleka are four years old, Kekoa & Aunakua are both six years old." She said.

"Warrior Queen & Protector, Brave One & Family Guardian." I whispered.

"I see you know your Hawaiian meanings." The woman said smiling.

"I better or Kawika would beat my ass." I said smiling then asked. "If you don't mind me asking why are they up for adoption?"

"The families that they were with moved back to the mainland and couldn't take them."

"Could you tell me more about them before I meet them?" I asked.

"Both females are very loving but also very protective or who they consider family, the males they were protective as well but they didn't have a strong bond with the females in the family as they did with the males."

"When you say protective what do you mean?" I asked.

"When they think of something as a threat they start growling and wait for the command to attack. The males were trained more as the protectors then the females but the females attack on command as well. Also when they feel threatened they make like a barrier between you and the perceived threat."

"Nice." Leah said smiling.

"Can I meet them now?" I asked.

"Sure. Follow me." She said then started walking towards the back.

When we got back there she stopped in front of one kennel.

"This is Kailani & Aleka." She said pointing to two large Siberian Huskies. "The one with the two lines between the eyes is Kailani. Aleka has the white face." She said.

Kailani was black and white, she had blue eyes, but she also had some grey coloring in there. Aleka was black and white, he had light blue eyes almost grey, and he had a tan color in his ears. I noticed that these two were very built.

"Next we have Kekoa & Aunakua. Kekoa is the greyer and white one, whereas Aunakua is the black and white one." She said walking to the next kennel.

Kekoa was grey and white with bright blue eyes. Aunakua was black and white with bright blue eyes. I noticed that these two were slimmer than Kailani & Aleka.

"Which ones do you like?" I asked Leah.

"I like Kekoa & Aunakua."

"I do to but I also like Kailani & Aleka." I told her.

After talking to the woman some more and even talking to Leah about the four of them I came to a startling decision that I knew would drive everyone up the wall and that only made me smile more.

"Why are you smiling like that? I don't like it when you smile like that, it makes me nervous." Leah said looking at me.

"Oh I just decided something and it is going to make you and everyone else think I'm crazy."

"I can only imagine." Leah muttered.

* * *

 _Steve's P.O.V After Bella leaves._

Bella had left about twenty minutes ago and I was starting to wonder what was taking so long. I walked out of my room and looked around but I couldn't see her, so I walked up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me but my wife was supposed to be coming to get my discharge papers." I said.

"What did she look like?" The nurse asked so I described Bella and the nurse started chuckling a little. "Oh I know exactly who you are talking about."

"Good, where is she?" I asked.

"She left about twenty minutes ago." The woman said smiling.

"She was supposed to take me back to work." I said.

"I think the words she said before she left were "He wants to go to work he can find his own way there."" The nurse said, causing me to groan. "I think someone is in the dog house." She said laughing. I signed my discharge papers and made my way out of the hospital. I pulled out my phone and tried calling Charlie, Danny, Kono, Chin and Paul to get a ride but they all said they were busy so that left me with one option, Kamekona. I stood outside waiting for another ten minutes before he pulled up.

"Yo!" He shouted honking the horn. "Right here, boss! Where's the wheelchair and the wife?" He asked.

"Funny. She left me here because I wanted to go back to work." I said walking up to his jeep.

"You in the doghouse Bruh." He told me, as he moved ice bags from the front to the back.

"So I've heard. What's all this?" I asked.

"Sorry Brah. Big sale on ice."

"They had a sale on ice." I said opening it door to the jeep.

"Mean sale."

"Oh well. I'm sure glad you stopped for ice." I said getting in and slamming the door shut. " _Mahaloes_ for picking me up, brother." I told him as we drove.

"Any time brother, just from now on don't mess with the Miss's." He told me and I chuckled.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

After getting back to the office and talking to Danny about any new leads. We made our way to Morimoto's Restaurant, when we got there I could hear singing.

"All right, where's the chef?" I asked and they pointed me to where Morimoto was singing Karaoke.

" _Sumimasen_."

"Stop the music, please." He said.

"Steve McGarrett. This is Detective Danny Williams." I said when he turned around. "Five-0."

"Hi, Steve… Hi." He said shacking both mine and Danny's hand. "I'm just testing my new karaoke machine. Had it flown over from Japan. Its special."

"It's nice." I told him.

"You like karaoke?"

"Yes, I do. You have a lovely voice." I told him.

"I don't know." He said laughing.

"Uh, we-we spoke to your fish dealer this morning." Danny said.

"Yes?" Morimoto asked.

"And he said that you purchased, well, fish."

"Ehu." I said.

"yes, yes. Ehu, yes." Morimoto said.

"Can we see the catch?" I asked.

"Yes, I take you." He said then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Danny said.

" _Arigato._ " I told him.

When we got into the kitchen he opened the contained where the fish were. "Here you are. This is mine—of today." He said then backed away.

"Hey, buddy, after you." Danny said leaning up against the counter.

"It's all you, babe. I can't get my cast wet." I told him smiling.

"That's low." He said. "That's really low. What exactly are we looking for?" He asked as he put a pair of gloves on.

"We'll know when we find it, so be thorough." I told him.

"Oh, be thorough. Okay."

"Yeah, be thorough. Check every fish, Danny."

"Oh, okay."

"All the fish in the box." I told him.

"You're gonna pay for this 100%."

"That's nothing new I'm paying for it already when I go home tonight." I told him, he then started pulling fish out of the box.

"Looks like a fish." He said holding one up.

"Beautiful." Morimoto said nodding.

"Okay." Danny said then sat the fish down on the counter. "Wouldn't you know it. Another big, red fish. Huh?" He said making the fish swim in the air.

"Nice size." Said Morimoto nodding.

"Nice size, yeah." Danny said then sat it on the counter with the other one.

"We got a fish, we got another fish." He said setting two more fish down on the counter. Then when we both looked down there was a fish with a hole in it.

"Look at this fish. This is a special fish, huh?" Danny asked picking the fish with the hole up and holding it up in the air.

"That's a bullet hole." I said to no one in general.

"Yeah. You see, either they got an interesting new way to catch fish, or we just found our ballistics evidence." He said then sat the fish down on the counter. I began looking around me and finally found a pair of large chopsticks, I then began to dig around in the fish until I got the bullet with the chopsticks.

"Mushroomed. Small caliber. I bet it went into the fish after it went through our victim." I said as I placed the bullet into Danny's open gloved hand.

"I'll get it to the lab." Danny said then took his glove off so that it would be around the bullet. After he had taken his gloves off he wiped his hand on my shirt.

" _Arigato_." I said to Morimoto and shook his hand.

* * *

 _Time Skip 9:30 PM_

After closing the case I had Danny drop me off at Bella's house and when I walked in I saw Leah sitting on the couch watching TV, when she saw me she started smiling and shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I hope you have a good night. I'm going to bed." She said then turned the TV off and went upstairs.

I shook my head and made my way out to the pool house and made sure to be very quiet in case she was asleep. I went over to the dresser and got a pair of shorts to change into, after I was done I made my way over to the bed to get it only to stop when I heard growling.

"Bella?" I asked, and a few seconds later she turned her bedside lamp on. When light flooded the room I got a better look at what was growling. There on the bed were four Siberian Huskies. "Babe where did they come from?" I asked.

" _Ruhig (Roo-ig)_ " She said and all four dogs went quiet. "I adopted them today I couldn't choose which pair I wanted so I got both. You have Kailani & Aleka and you have Kekoa & Aunakua." She told me and pointed to each dog when she said their names.

"Where am I sleeping if they are on the bed?" I asked.

"The guestroom or the couch is my guess." She told me then leaned over and turned the light off.

' _Damn she's pissed.'_ I thought to myself then made my way out of the room and into the spare room. I got in bed and fell asleep think about ways to make this up to Bella.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hunona kane-_ Son-In-Law

 _Mahaloes_ \- Thanks

 _Arigato_ \- Thank you

 _Sumimasen_ -Excuse me

 _Ruhig (Roo-ig)_ \- Quiet


	11. Inspiration! HELP!

Hey guys,

I know its been awhile and thats because I have run low on inspiration. If you guys have some ides PM me and Ill see if that can get me going on writing another chapter to keep the story going. Sorry hang in there I want to keep writing just need a little push.

xoxoxo


End file.
